


The Bats and Wondy Smutabet

by SinisterScribe



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I ship Hippolyta and Antiope, I went to see the Wonder Woman movie, Like, Mile High Club, Power swapping, Rule 63, Sorry Not Sorry, and is still not sorry because Antiope is freaking boss, boy do I have a lot to say about the Wonder Woman movie, furry Bruce, guaranteed smut in every chapter :D, hurt comfort, ice planets, little bit of kink, not in a 'every woman is a sister' sort of amazon way, okay maybe quite a bit of kink, open to prompts, sideways...you know what I mean, so I should probably apologise for accidental incest, so it turns out that Antiope and Hippolyta are ACTUALLY sisters, so we're going to ignore that, the author did not know, the batcave will never be the same again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterScribe/pseuds/SinisterScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse,<br/>Bat, <br/>Cold,<br/>Done,<br/>Escape, <br/>Flight,<br/>Gemini,<br/>and Home is coming soon...</p><p>The long awaited repost from ffnet (dicks, the lot of them).</p><p>Basically a collection of smutty oneshots in which Bats and Wondy have a ripping good time (sometimes literally, that poor uniform). Will be posted all as one work on this site but all previously posted chapters shall make an appearance.   </p><p>I own nothing, no suing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading this because I want to avoid doing my homework just a little longer. :D
> 
> Based on the Superman/Batman graphic novel that features the origin of Supergirl and her subsequent adventures on Apocalypse. Our gang go off to rescue her and succeed but mostly succeed in knocking the crap out of themselves. 
> 
> You can find the animated movie that would work as a prologue to this online I'm sure. Google is no doubt your bro in this regard. 
> 
> Still, our heroes are a little beat up in this chapter and apply themselves most vigorously to kissing one another better. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**A is For Apocalypse**

Wonder Woman palmed the controls to the door leading to her quarters aboard the Watchtower and winced her way inside.

Gods damn Mad Harriet and her claws.

She had lain open Wonder Woman’s back with a single vicious swipe. Five strikes scoring across her shoulders and something coating her claws had given even an Amazonian resilience to harm something to fight against. Every time she lifted her arms, the wounds re opened. 

Diana could only hope that a hot shower would clear out whatever poison was preventing her healing or she would have to slink off to the infirmary after all. 

She shuddered at the thought and struggled out of her uniform. Her breastplate, girdle and tiara were lain carefully in their place to be cleaned when she had the energy and she looped her lasso beside the bed so she could reach it in a second should she need to. Her leather tunic and star spangled briefs were dropped where they fell. The material could be replaced, it was coated in her and others’ blood anyway. 

“Sweet Gaia, give me a shower.” Diana wove her way into the bathroom and smiled when the shower sprang to life. Stinging hot water splattered over the tiles and she stepped under it without hesitation. It burned at her slashed back but she took the pain so as to gain the benefit of the needling hot water. She needed the filth of Darkseids world scrubbed from her body.

It took her over an hour to clean every inch of herself and lather her hair into cleanliness. She at last felt normal again, though her back still ached, and she was all the way back into the sleeping area of her quarters before she noticed the intruder. 

Towelling her hair and humming to herself, she sauntered over to the bed. In a single flashing move, she whipped up the lasso and threw it blindly over her shoulder. Her back screamed and her wounds reopened but she ignored it in favour of yanking hard on the golden rope and tumbling the intruder to the floor. 

Batman flopped onto the carpet on a pained grunt and her eyes flew wide in surprise. 

He was battered and bruised, his gambit with Darkseid having taken the greatest toll on him, but he was well enough to know better. Diana arched a brow when she saw he had saved himself from a throttling by getting his broken arm and its cast up to the level of his throat as the rope had closed over his head.

“What are you doing here?” 

She was out of sympathy for the man. What was he doing skulking about in her rooms? The others had spent the better part of an hour trying to convince him to stay in the hospital wing aboard the Watchtower but she had known he’d have none of it. Besides, she had been too busy avoiding being corralled there herself. His injuries had proved more than enough to distract from her own.

“Hiding.” He gasped and wriggled out from under the lasso. She decided to let him and looped it back up into her hands.

“Here?” She used her bare foot to flip him onto his back and was mildly surprised when he allowed it. He must really want something if he was letting her have her way. “Why?”

“You have no interest in sending me to the infirmary.” He gasped out, pain was obviously wracking his entire body but, typical Bat, he wasn’t giving into it.

“Not true.” She knelt down beside him and finished removing the lasso from him. Maybe she did feel a little sympathetic. “I just know better than to waste my breath.” She narrowed her eyes at him when he just lay there. “Why else?”

“They won’t look for me here.” He allowed himself a smirk and carefully sat. she hunkered down on her heels so that they were at eye level and arched a brow at him.

“I find that unlikely. Why wouldn’t they?”

“Because, Princess,” he shifted so that he sat up straight and tucked his plaster cast arm under his cape. “Even if they did find me here, they wouldn’t dare come inside.”

“Whu…?” Diana stopped, lips parted when her tired brain finally caught up. She thumped him on his good arm hard enough to bruise. “I will not be used as some sort of… _BLIND!”_

“If you give me up, I’ll tell J’onn that your back hasn’t healed.” He held up his good arm, though it had to be numb from her punch, to ward her off when she looked like she might just bodily throw him out of the room. That got her attention and her jaw clenched.

“Machiavelli would be proud.” She finally subsided and glared at him. She watched him from under hooded lashes and gusted out an irritated sigh. He was sitting so carefully, like he thought he might break, that she was almost worried for him. “Come on.” She looped her arms under his and hauled him up off the floor. He cried out in pain before he could help it and she ignored him. It was his own thrice damned fault. If he had taken their advice and stayed in the infirmary he could be tucked up in bed with lots of lovely pain killers coursing through his little batty system.

Diana huffed as she shoved him onto the bed. Not that there was anything small about him. He had to have three or four inches on even her height, he was twice as broad as she was and outweighed even her denser physique. He was a big man…somehow that was easy to forget. Probably because he spent the majority of his time, literally, in Superman’s shadow.

And slouching. She hated the slouching.

“Easy, Princess.” He grunted as he rolled onto the bed.

“Quiet.” She ordered him instead. “You inflicted yourself on my poor, poor, hospitality skills, you’ll just have to deal with the consequences.”

“Hmmph.” He glowered at her, well, she supposed he did. It was difficult to tell under all that armour.

“Don’t you grunt at me.” She crawled into the bed beside him and winced when her wounds pulled. She could feel the terry cloth of the robe sticking to the wounds. Oh, that was going to be fun to peel off.

“You’re still bleeding.” His voice was gruff and too close to her ear. She looked at him sharply. “I can smell it.”

“I’m surprised you can smell anything under all that rubber you’re wearing.” She sniffed at him and crossed her legs neatly. “You should rest. The sooner you’re better the sooner you can go.”

“The sooner you can lick your own wounds in peace, you mean.”

She just looked down her nose at him.

He sighed.

He reached down and she eyed his actions warily. She had learned from multitudinous sparring matches to always keep an eye on what he was reaching for. Her brow furrowed when she saw him unbuckle his belt and wriggle out of it. He was clumsy, doing it one handed, but he finally managed it and collapsed back onto the mattress with a single huff of effort. Anyone else would have been panting like a marathon runner but he restricted himself to that one seething breath.

She was NOT impressed. He was an arrogant male and should just go to the infirmary and take his medicine.

She was also not listening to the twinges that her seeping back were giving her with every breath. She should really be healing by now. Her skin burned but she ignored it all. Two could be over proud in this room.

“Here, help me.”

She nearly gave herself whiplash when she turned to be sure those words had just left his lips.

“I have an antibacterial analgesic cream thing in here somewhere…” His head was bowed to the task of trying to rifle through the many, many, pouches on his utility belt. He was canted on his cast, using his good hand to fumble at the clasps on the pouches. She pushed her damp hair back over her shoulder and lifted the belt, inspecting it warily.

“It’s not going to explode in my face?”

“I’ll warn you.” He smirked at her, despite his split lip and she smiled back before she could help herself.

“Big comfort.” She set to emptying his belt onto the mattress.

Good Gods, who would have thought he could fit so much…STUFF into those little pouches without the aid of magic. Batarangs, smoke bombs, stun grenades, grappling guns, ropes, pen drives, USB cables, lock picks, digital camera, sniper scope, bandages, elastoplasts, canisters of who knew what, breath mints, candy bars (ooh, caramel flavour), a Starbucks loyalty card and…

“Condoms?” Diana smirked as she waved them at him. “My, we are prepared,” the condoms flopped out into a long chain of prophylactics, “and optimistic.”

“They’ll save your life.” He shrugged his shoulder and then bared his teeth at the pain. “They can hold ten litres of water.”

“What?” She laughed at him and sobered when he sat up. He suddenly looked very purposeful. She dropped the condoms when he leaned towards her.

“Turn around and drop the robe.”

“Excuse you?”

“You found it.” He smirked at her and held up a tube of a jelly like liquid. “I’m going to tend to your back.”

“Oh, are you?” She looked at him archly and he huffed out a breath through his nose.

“You can’t do it yourself. Consider it payment for hiding me.”

She looked at him for a long narrow eyed moment and then finally turned away from him on the mattress. She swept her hair forward over her chest and shrugged her wincing way out of the robe. It pooled around her hips and she sat forward a little, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Thank you.” His voice dripped sarcasm and she ignored him. He hissed in sympathy when he saw her back. The scores across her skin were clotting, but very slowly. Blood had seeped into her robe and trickled in crimson rivulets down her back. She had been ignoring it, foolish Amazon, and hoping her meta constitution would take care of it.

“If the bleeding doesn’t stop soon, you’ll need to have J’onn look at it. Even Amazon Princesses have their limits.” He reminded her and had to use his teeth to unscrew the cap on the tube. His left arm was next to useless, covered from elbow to knuckle in a thick cast, but he was adapting fast. He used the sleeve of her already ruined robe to swipe away the tracks of blood marring her honey toned skin.

“I’ll go when you go.” She muttered and gasped when he rebuked her with the freezing cold cream hitting her back. She hissed, first at the sensation and then surprise, when she felt his skin against hers.

“Sorry.” He didn’t sound it. He was absorbed in the task of carefully cleaning her wounds with the jelly. He didn’t think she’d let him, but he’d try to bandage her afterward.

A long slow breath rushed from her as his fingers carefully traced over her back. Whatever was in the cream was working. She could feel the menthol coolness of it seep into her skin. Feel the itch of her healing factor kick in and start to knit the wounds back together. Whatever Mad Harriet had slashed her with, it was obviously no match for whatever Batman was packing.

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing.” Diana stifled her giggles and shook her head. “It just feels nice.”

“Having a crazed harpy rake her talons over your back feels good?” He was rubbing in small circles now. He could try to antagonise her all he wanted, but his hands felt goof there so she was willing to be lenient. “It was a stupid mistake. Barda told me how it happened. You shouldn’t have worried for her. She’s tough.”

“Oh, I’ll be sure to grow eyes on the back of my head at the soonest opportunity.” Diana turned to glare at him. “And you are hardly one to be casting stones.” Her finger punched into the armour of his shoulder and she didn’t let his wince reach her heart. She yanked her robe back up over her shoulders in jerky angry movements. “You wagered your life on your stupid bet! You let Darksied throw you around like a DOLL!” She spun on her knees and struck him again, harder but not hard enough to break him. He’d been hurt enough.

“There was no other way.” He hissed at the battering his fingers took when she snatched the tube from him.

“Off.” She yanked contemptuously at his armour and didn’t give him a chance to refuse. She removed it with quick efficient moves, peeling it back piece by piece, until she could see his battle scarred body underneath. She stilled then. Her eyes mapping the old scars next to the new cuts and scrapes.

Darkseid had worked him over, but the warlord hadn’t permanently damaged him in any way. A couple of broken ribs, a mulched arm, dislocated shoulder, sprains, cuts and bruises. He’d be down for a couple of weeks but back on his feet before the rest of them would give him credit for. He’d ache, but he’d heal.

His armour thumped to the floor where she dropped it and he resisted the urge to tell her how much it cost. The mood she was in, she’d probably just trash it to teach him a lesson.

“Lie back.” She shoved at him with one imperious hand and knelt over him, squeezing that cold gel into her hands and rubbing them together to heat it a little. She set to work on his ribs first. The angry crimson purpling of a bruise bloomed over his right side. She was careful not to creak the bones as she smoothed the numbing gel over his skin. He let out a slow soothed sigh and his eyes closed while she worked.

She was good, he’d give her that, but he supposed coming from a warrior race where even sparring could rearrange faces, she’d have more practice than he did. Her hands moved to his swollen shoulder joint next and he didn’t know what did him more good; the analgesic or the fact that it was her hands that were massaging it into him.

He felt the mattress dip under her shifting weight and the shadow of her leaning over him fell over his face. Her hands coasted up over his neck and her thumb soothed small circles over his split lip, the fingers of her other hand trailing over his bruised cheek.

His eyes opened and he saw her face not three inches from his. He watched her lips part and her pupils dilate and that was it for him.

His fingers tunnelled through her hair and he tugged her lips down over his.

The contact was electrifying. 

She gasped in surprise but he wasn’t above using that to his advantage. He slid his tongue over her lips and then stole inside her mouth. He pushed himself up against her, deepening the kiss. She gave the smallest groan in the back of her throat and he growled back. Reaching down, he coasted his hands down her sides and over the toned curve of her ass. It took just one tug to help her straddle him and he rumbled happy rumbles when he felt her weight settle over him.

“You’re hurt.” She spoke between hot sweet kisses.

“You’re hurt too.” He tugged at the tie of her robe and grinned when it fell open to curtain over his body.

“You hurt more.” She sucked on his swollen lip and he almost purred with it.

“You can do all the work then.” He boosted her higher up over his body and buried his face in her cleavage with a happy groan.

“Gods!” She moaned when his mouth found a pebbled nipple and he suckled greedily.

His good hand roved over her, careful to avoid her massacred back, intent on touching as much of the very available naked skin that was on show. His broken hand shoved clumsily at her robe and she wriggled out of it, letting it fall to the floor on top of his abandoned armour.

He slid his hand down her body and between her legs. She squirmed and moaned into his mouth when his fingers slid over her slick folds. She wriggled, spreading her knees wider and tore her mouth from his, gasping, when he slid one finger deep inside her.

“More.” She pleaded with him, rolling her hips, riding his hand.

He did as his princess commanded and slid a second finger in alongside the first. She shivered over him, practically glowing with arousal. He could feel the heat her powerful body threw off like a physical thing, feel the ripple of super powered kegels around his hand and could not wait to get inside her. He twisted his wrist, letting his thumb find her clit and she arched over him, crying out to the ceiling. When he thought she couldn’t take any more, he pushed a third finger deep inside her and _twisted._

“Bruce!” She screamed as she came. Shivering around him, clenching around his battered fingers. He didn’t care. He arched up, kissing her nipples, breasts and neck. She panted, her entire body heaving with it. Aftershocks wracked her body as she came down.

“Diana,” he murmured into her skin, “Diana-mine.” He stroked her back, still careful of her wounds, and gentled her down. He kissed his way up her neck and she tilted her head down again to take his mouth with hers. Their kiss this time was hotter, harder. She speared her fingers through his hair and angled him under her the way she wanted. Her hips twisted down against his and he smirked even as she kissed him stupid. He should have known that she’d be ready to go again so soon.

It was somehow gratifying to be the source of something she would be selfish about. His perfect princess finally had a chink in all that golden armour.

“Inside me.” She shifted back so she could reach down to his strained pants. “Now.”

He yelped when she gripped the tougher than Kevlar fabric in both hands and yanked. His pants ripped in two like they were made out of tissue paper and he didn’t have time to complain before her hands wrapped around his cock and _stroked._

“Fuck!” He arched under her and heard her throaty chuckle.

“All in good time.” She shimmied down his body, tearing the rest of his clothes from his body. His boots even suffered being shredded. He was under no illusion that this was further punishment for messing with Darkseid and chancing his life but he had no idea how he was supposed to get out of her rooms and back to his cave with just his cape, cowl, and belt. Crawling back up his body with a feline smile of intent, Bruce only had time to brace himself before she straddled him and pinned him to the mattress with a hand on each shoulder.

She kissed him again, fierce and wet, and he was completely at her mercy. She twisted her hips over his. The wet folds of her pussy teasing his cock and he groaned into their kiss, hips bucking up involuntarily. He desperately wanted to fuck her but, weakened as he was, he had little chance of turning things in his favour. He rolled under her, pushing his cock up against her, trying to tease her as much as she was him. She chuckled again, laughing into his mouth.

“Diana,” he tore his mouth from hers on a desperate plea, “ride me!”

“Oh, yes.” She breathed out and sat up, twisting her hips on a delicious roll and sliding down onto his cock.

Bruce made a sound like a dying man as she slid torturously slowly down his length and his fingers dug into her hips hard enough to mark even her. She was hot and wet and so damn tight he thought his heart was going to stop beating. She rippled those internal muscles around him and he gasped again.

“Am I hurting you?” She was panting too, folding forward to ghost her lips over his. “Should I stop?”

“Don’t…you…dare.” His chest was heaving, his heart was pounding. He kissed her savagely and pulled at her hips, easing her up and off him and then sliding all the way back down again. She hummed into his mouth at the feeling and moved to his rhythm.

She pulled him up gently so they could sit chest to chest. He crushed her against him and buried his face in her hair. He moaned her name over and over again as she rode him. He pushed his hand against her lower back, pushing her forward against him so that her clit ground against his body every time she dropped down onto him to the hilt. His breath gusted hot against her ear and he nibbled at the sensitive shell, whispering nonsense erotic promises to her. All the bad, bad things that he couldn’t wait to do to her as soon as he was able.

Diana could barely process it.

She was focussed solely on the sensation of his body invading hers. She could feel the slick slide of his cock pounding into her, so deep she could practically feel him in her throat. Stars danced in front of her eyes whenever he slid that extra deep inch inside her and scored over some secret part of her that sent lightening surging through her veins. Her movements became shorter, more desperate. She was skating closer and closer to the edge again.

“Come for me.” He demanded of her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He forbade her from pulling away and twisted under her. His cock plunging back and forth, side to side, as deep inside her as he could go. Her clit was crushed between them and his mouth closed over hers in time to swallow her scream.

He kissed her fiercely. Drinking her ecstasy and following her over the edge. He shouted into her mouth as he came. His cock pulsing with every scalding jet of cum that splashed inside her. The sensation was enough to send her back into another toe curling orgasm.

When Diana finally came back to herself, she was draped across Bruce’s chest and he had drawn the plush duvet up over them both. She smiled and he must have felt the movement against his chest.

“How’s your back?”

Back? She’d forgotten all about it. She could highly recommend this treatment. In fact, she wanted all future injuries seen to this way.

“Fiiiiiinnne.” She hummed at him and smirked. She stroked his chest. “How’s your…everything?”

“Good.” He gave a tired chuckle and dropped a kiss on her head.

He was reeling. They’d crossed the line. Friends and comrades in arms was suddenly way, way, behind them and now he was lying there with very much a lover draped over him. He smirked. He should be panicking but all he could muster was a sort of vague concern. He could blame it on the endorphins and freak out later. Right now though, he just wanted sleep. Warm and sticky sleep with an Amazon curled up on top of him was the best thing he could think of right then. He stroked her hair with his bandaged fingers.

“Everything is good.”

 


	2. B is for Bat

**The Bat**

Diana huddled into her coffee cup and scowled at the slowly swirling liquid in the mug. She huffed her hair out of her eyes and took another sip.

Curse the man for making her wait.

Diana’s eyes scanned the cave slowly and her keen vision picked out more details in the shadows than she might have wished.

 Why did he even _have_ a stuffed dinosaur?

The cave was truly impressive. Chronicling his exploits as a masked self appointed saviour of his city from the earliest days of his almost blue suit to the now much heavier black armour that made him look more behemoth than man. Even this huge cavernous space had bowed to his wishes and was now laced with the cutting edge of technology like the veins of some great beast.

None of that technology, however, appeared to come in the form of a space heater.

Diana huddled even deeper into her stolen sweats. Her immortal constitution gave her an enhanced resistance to the cold but there was always something about this cold dank hole in the ground that made her shiver. Her skin prickling with the cold.

Alfred -upon realising that she had been summoned and intended to wait for the prodigal bat to return in his very own lair- resigned himself to at least make her as comfortable as he was able without forcibly dragging her up into the manor proper and parking her in front of the fire place. He had disappeared with a miffed air only to return shortly complete with thick cosy grey sweatpants and zip up hoodie, a blanket and a carafe filled with very hot, very expensive, coffee. He had brought up the solitaire program on the bank of massive computers behind her, indicated which button she should press should she require his services and, if she would be so kind, to inform Master Bruce that Alfred would be talking with him in the morning.

Diana had been under no illusions that their talk would be in direct connection with her being made to wait in the cave.

The Batman could glare and glower and growl with the best of them, but even he would shut up and listen in the face of Alfred’s disappointed indignation at his charge’s un-gentlemanly conduct with a lady.

Diana smiled, the mood she was in, she hoped Alfred laid it on _thick._  

She drank more coffee, knowing she’d never sleep if she kept it up, but she didn’t feel like letting the cold take her or trying to distract herself with solitaire. Her stomach twisted itself in knots. Had he forgotten their appointment even after summoning her? Was he unable to return? Hurt in some filthy back alley somewhere his blood staining the ground further?

For the thousandth time, her courage threatened to leave her. She had sounded so sure and confident in the face of his dismissal the week previous. The heat of their argument still scorched her but her blood had fired and she had been unable to back down. He had damn near called her a coward saying she couldn’t _handle_ him. She had been sure she could. So certain and filled with the hubris that he could offer nothing to frighten her, that she could take whatever he could dish out.

Now, though, now sitting in that dark hole. His dark hole deep in the ground. His lair, the centre of his power, the place that was all him and the antithesis to her, doubt crept towards her with the sinister shadows.

Gods, she was cold.

No, she was too strong for doubt to turn her aside. He was _wrong_ they could work it out. She could take him. Any which way, she could take him. She had seen all the sides of him, the dark, the light and all of the questionable shades of grey in between. She had seen and she knew and there was nothing he could do to drive her away. She wouldn’t run from him. He could trust her to do that.  

She just had to prove it to him.

She heard the car long before she saw it.

That distinctive concept engine roared through the entrance tunnel to the cave with a bawling snarling echo that caused her to shiver. Not from the cold, she had a…well, the Flash would call it a _thing_ for the car. All those black sleek lines, the thick armour plating and the raw unadulterated power under the hood. She didn’t really know why she liked it so much or why she wanted him to take her for a ride in it…

Probably because she knew big sound meant big vibration.

The Batmobile thundered into the Cave proper and squealed to a halt like an unruly stallion reined in before it was finished galloping. It spun slowly on the turnstile as the hatch on top hissed open and the knight himself slithered out of it. He looked odd, standing directly in the uplighting of the turnstile. The shadows on him were all wrong. He didn’t seem to notice her at first but, as she stood and set her coffee cup aside, she could see that he was _mad._

Every movement seemed to be an aborted assault on the rest of the world. His powerful shoulders hunched under all of that sharp armour plating, his head down so only the barest hint of blank white cowl eyes could be seen. His jaw was set in a line harder than a grindstone, the dark stubble on his jaw making him blend even more seamlessly with his suit. Raw power vibrated off him in waves that she could feel all the way over at the computer banks.

He went directly to the decontamination chamber and she watched as he palmed the controls. The chamber hissed like a viper and billowed full of disinfectant clouds. High pressure bursts of water assaulted his person from all sides and cleaned the suit’s exterior better than even Alfred could have.

When he stepped out again, on a clinging haze of mist, he didn’t look to be in even a marginally better mood.

Diana was beginning to have second thoughts about her decision to stay. Sometimes even she would leave the Bat to his own devices.

He billowed up the stairs with a swirl and snap from his cape and stopped cold when he noticed her finally.

He _had_ forgotten.

“You’re still here.” The voice that rasped out of him scraped down her spine like fingernails. She folded her arms over her chest defiantly.

Well, as defiantly as anyone engulfed in sweats that were not her own and far too big for her could.

“Yes, your plan of avoiding me all night has failed.” She arched a challenging brow at him.

“I was busy.” There was nothing of the man in his voice. It was all the Knight. All of the hard bastard bits of him that cobbled together over his skin to make him into something that even monstrous criminals feared.

Well, she wasn’t a criminal and she wasn’t afraid of him. She lifted her chin, daring him to try.

“Looks like your free now.”

“Don’t test me, Princess.” His chin tilted down and his eyes narrowed to white slits. “Not after the night I’ve had.”

“Or what?” The words were out of her mouth before she could think better of it and she almost heard his control twang as it snapped.

He seemed to swarm across the distance between them, travelling on the swell of his anger. His armoured hands clasped her arms, the bite of his bones against her flesh felt even through the thick sweater she wore, he hauled her up against him, chest to chest, anger to surprise, his teeth bared at her mouth.

“You don’t want this part of me.” His voice was a low growl that turned her on more than anything else. She gasped out a breath and marvelled at how he could make her pulse jump. She thought that he alone, out of all the League members, out of all the men of Godly strengths that she knew, was dangerous.

“We’ve been over this,” her tongue slid over her lips and he was so close she lapped him as well, “I want _every_ part of you.”

That was apparently all the permission he needed.

His gloved hand fisted in her hair and dragged her even closer. His mouth closed over hers in a bold unrepentant possession. His tongue lanced between her lips and slid along hers. She moaned, her nails scraping over his armour. He pushed her back, up against the computer terminal, kicked her legs apart and forced himself between them.

Diana tore her mouth from his, overwhelmed by his ferocity. He didn’t let it stop him. She gasped at the ceiling when he used her hair to yank her head back and bare her throat to him. His mouth attacked her there too. Kissing and sucking and biting his way down over the sensitive vulnerable skin there. He sucked on the hammering pulse at the hollow of her throat and scraped his teeth over her collar bone.

Diana squirmed in his grasp. She could break his hold, she knew, academically, that she could, but that meant he’d stop and she wasn’t ready for that. As caught off guard by his attack as she had been, she didn’t want it to end. Besides, her body didn’t seem to want to be anywhere but closer to his. Her arms were around his neck, clawing at the thick armour over his shoulders, fisting in the thick material of his cape. Her legs parted further, letting him in until his belt bit into the inner curve of her thighs. He was all over her, smothering her in his sensation and she wanted to drown in it.

“Off.”

She barely recognised the sound as a word. It huffed from deep within his chest on a snarl of erotic aggression. She was confused a moment as to what he meant. He’d short circuited her brain. She couldn’t even think coherent words, never mind string them together enough to ask him.

That didn’t appear to matter to him. He wasn’t waiting for her to catch up anyway. His gloved fingers found the zipper to her sweater and the rasp of it echoed around the cave over the punctuation of their harsh breathing. He stripped the sweater from her shoulders and tossed it away, hoisting her up off the desk with one arm around her waist, he stripped the pants from her as well, growling in the back of his throat when he saw the brightness of her own armour underneath. Obviously an unwelcome barrier to what he wanted.

It abruptly didn’t matter, his mouth took control of hers again and she was lost in the sensation of sucking on his tongue.

His hands were all over, going tight around her back to work the catch of her girdle. It clunked away, releasing her from the tight cinch of it on her waist and falling off the computer desk with a dull clang. Her eagle breastplate met a similar fate and she jumped when she felt something cold and sharp ghost over her skin. The leather of the red half of her uniform split apart and fell away from her flushing skin.

Diana tore her mouth away from his again to see what the hell he was up to. She gaped at the batarang in his hand. He tossed it with a contemptuous flick of his wrist and it thudded into the tough desk with a shuddering vibration. She blinked, trying to process what he’d just done.

 The problem became irrelevant as his hands closed over her breasts and lifted them. The ribbed fingerpads of his gloves rasped over her nipples when he rolled them between his thumb and fingers and he smiled tightly at her moan. Dipping his head, he buried his face in her cleavage and moaned into her skin. She could do nothing but hold onto his shoulders and try to keep breathing. However much he was enjoying himself, she had to be feeling it tenfold.

Everything was magnified. The hot lap of his tongue in the valley between her breasts, the cold air against a of her exposed skin, the brush of her hair against her back, his armoured body caught between her legs, the sharp brow of his scowling cowl against her chest and the delicious scrape of his teeth against the swell of her breast.

“Gods!” Her head kicked back and she collapsed back on her elbows when his mouth closed over a stiff nipple and laved it with his tongue. She whimpered, barely remembering not to crush him with a flex of her legs as she arched her back. His teeth gripped her pebbled nipple and his tongue lashed it back and forth in a vicious swipe of sensation. He kept on like that for a while, twisting one nipple between his gloved fingers, rasping her with the ridged gripping surface of the fingers, and sucking the entirety of her other nipple into his mouth, alternately biting and soothing with his tongue.

Diana was dimly aware of the changing light from the computer screens as her squirming on the keys cobbled under her back brought up all manner of windows and programs but she was completely oblivious to his hand yanking the batarang from the desk. He used it with mean efficiency to slice away the star spangled briefs of her uniform and leave her completely bare to his untender mercies. She was left with nothing but her boots, bracers and his hot angry body to cover her.

The batarang disappeared with a clatter and his now empty hand slid down between her legs like a snake after a free lunch.

“Oh, yes!” Her back arched when two long fingers slid wetly inside her. She was creaming for him, almost embarrassingly so, but he didn’t seem to mind. Her eyes rolled back in her head when those same gripping ridges on his gloves that had tormented her nipples sent ripples of sensation pulsing from her pussy to every nerve ending in her body.

Batman looked down at her and smiled. He tormented her for a moment more, drinking in the desperate sounds she made. The wet suck of her pussy around his fingers, the ragged gasps of her moaning breathing and the creak of the desk under them as her clenching fingers threatened to warp it permanently out of shape. He pulled his fingers from her and smirked at the mewl of disappointment she made before he added a third and slid right back inside. She howled at the delicious stretch and he knew she had to be on the knife edge.

His tongue ran over his teeth and he dipped his head to her neck again, his mouth fastening there and sucking hard, worrying her with his teeth. She might be invulnerable in battle but he was going to damn well leave her a mark to remind her of him every time she saw it. His arm slid under her back, crushing her up against his chest, his teeth scraped her skin and his thumb found her clit, determined to send her over the edge and fill the cave with her screams.

She didn’t disappoint.

Her fingers punched into the plating over his shoulders and something cracked with an audible pop. She thrashed under him and her pussy nearly crushed his fingers as easily as a vice might have. He couldn’t wait to feel her around his cock. Her scream of pleasure echoed through the cave and she was sorely mistaken if she thought coming would grant her surcease. His kept the pressure on, his thumb rolling on her clit, his three broad fingers squirming inside her and his teeth on her neck, keeping her exactly where he wanted her; trapped in the throes of her own orgasm.

“Bruce!” His name was torn from her and she pushed at his shoulders. “Please! I can’t take…more!”

“You want more?” His teeth bared in a grin.

 He twisted his fingers inside her, curling them up towards her navel from the inside and she stiffened under him again, her eyes rolling back in her head under his assault. He strummed her from the inside, watching her carefully and pulling back only when she was about to black out from sensory overload. He didn’t want her to miss any of this.

He gentled her back down to earth, easing off the pressure until she was back down to a level where she could fully appreciate what was about to happen.

“My turn.”

“What?” She almost squeaked but he wasn’t asking permission.

His hands spanned her waist and he flipped her. He pushed down heavily on her shoulders, bending her low over the desk. She was stretched over the keyboard, her elbows taking her weight and her spine dipped, pushing her lush ass back at him. She turned her head to look back at him. All of that shining black hair falling about her flushed face. She was all heat scored cheeks, swollen lips and wide eyes.

Batman growled with a low purr of satisfaction. Oh, he was going to _enjoy_ this.

He kicked her feet further apart and unbuckled his belt, dropping it onto the chair behind him. He stroked his hands up and down her spine, leaning over to nip at her neck and shoulders while he worked himself free of his pants. He couldn’t help but groan as his cock was freed from the tight confines of his armoured suit. He’d practically been folded in half. A hiss of pleasure escaped him when the flushed head of his cock slithered over the wet heat between her legs. His hand fisted around the base of his dick. Fuck. He’d nearly come then and there. A long string of precum wept from the head of his cock and he knew he wouldn’t last long once he got inside her, but he couldn’t wait.

She was right there for the taking. Her long legs and those red heels of hers put her at the _perfect_ fucking height and it was not an opportunity he was going to pass up.

His dick jumped just at the sight of her bent over his workspace. One of the most powerful women in the world and he’d finger fucked her to the brink of unconsciousness then folded her over the nearest flat surface to take her from behind. He knew he’d never be able to sit there again without seeing her exactly as she was then, without smelling the heady scent of her arousal and remembering the feel of his flesh against hers.

“Batman,” she panted, his eyes snapped up to hers, he was momentarily distracted by the lap of her tongue over her lips that turned into a wicked grin. “Fuck me.”

Something about those words from her mouth sent a bolt of lightening clean through him. His hand slapped down on her ass and he smirked at her gasp. It turned to a groan when he stepped forward, his cock sliding over her pussy and he grunted in surprise when she backed up against him and swallowed him whole with a ripple of molten internal muscles. He groaned like a dying man when it dawned on him what sex with a super strong woman meant. Especially one who apparently had as much muscle control as his Princess did. Her kegels did the cha-cha up and down his cock and it was an act of will not to spill himself then and there. Oh no, he was going to fuck her into oblivion come hell or high water.

His fingers dug into her hips with enough force to mark even her and he hauled his cock out of her clutching pussy until just the head remained inside and then torturously slammed all the way back inside as hard as he could. She was strong, she could take it. That knowledge burned into his mind, he set his teeth to her neck, slid his hands under her arms and up to hook over her shoulders and keep her where he wanted her then shafted her like a man possessed.

“Gods!” Diana threw back her head, her hair spilling back over them both.

She couldn’t believe she was letting this happen. Then again, ‘let’ might be an over strong word for it. As soon as he’d gotten his hands on her, she’d been putty for him. She knew the Amazon in her should be outraged at this male manhandling her and doing whatever he wanted with her but…but…she was just _enjoying_ it so damn much. The Amazon could come back later and be indignant if she wanted, right now, Diana was consumed with getting the best fucking of her life.

She’d been unprepared for the effectiveness of his assault. She shouldn’t have been. She shouldn’t be surprised that the Batman was as good at sex as he was everything else. The skill with which he’d kissed her, twisted his fingers inside her, suckled on her nipples and the raw power with which he held her in place so his cock could pummel in and out of her in a swelter of ferocious sensation was overwhelming.

She could do nothing but brace herself against one of the computer screens and take every red hot inch of his cock as he invaded her again and again. He’d finally cut loose and she would just have to brace herself and take the storm as it came.

He dragged her back down into the molasses of sensation again. She was intensely aware of every throbbing vein pulsing along the length of his cock as he thrust it in and out of her, his armour bit into her back with every slap of his hips against her ass, the whisper of his cape curtaining around them and the clicking rasp of her nipples against the much abused keys of the keyboard beneath her. Her breathing came in ragged pants, her skin glowed with the building of a third brain numbing orgasm and she felt the jolt of every punch of his cock into her body right down to her bones.

She’d be surprised if she could walk again after this.

“Close.” He groaned into her shoulder and then fisted his hand in her hair again, pulling her head back and arching her spine almost impossibly so he could kiss her vicious, hot and hard.

So was she. Every time he buried himself in her, his balls swung forward and smacked against her clit. Each slap of his sack pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

His movements became harsher if it was at all possible. He thumped into her with deep punishing thrusts, short and urgent like he couldn’t bear to pull out too far. His hands released her shoulder and hair to go to her hips, hauling her back towards him in time with each stab of his cock. His mouth stayed fused to hers but his tongue thrust in and out to dance with hers in time with his cock and he let his teeth find her lips to tug and bite with electrifying nibbles.

Her fingers white knuckled on the edge of the desk, the main computer screen cracked under the flexing of her hand there and the string of incomprehensible commands issued to the terminal by the repeated crush of her breasts over the keyboard sent the mainframe into self preservation shut down because it thought there was a virus.

Neither of them cared.

Batman’s endurance reached its limit and his hand slid down between Diana’s legs. The heel of his hand ground against her clit and it was all either of them needed.

She screamed into his mouth, her hand leaving an imprint in the computer screen and the edge of the desk folding back like it was tinfoil under the uncontrollable flexing of her muscles. She thrust herself back against him as he slammed deep inside her for the last time. She groaned at the sensation of his cock exploding inside her, flooding her with his red hot seed.

Batman growled around swallowing her screams and thought he might die of pleasure as her pussy clenched around him, milking him for everything he had. He shivered all over, burying himself as deep inside her as he could manage and staying there for as long as possible. It wasn’t until his shaking legs threatened to collapse that he moved himself.

Sliding his arms around her waist, he drew her up against his chest and took her with him when he stepped back. He fell onto the chair more than sat and squirmed uncomfortably when his forgotten belt dug into him. He heaved it out of the way and then collapsed into a sated, panting heap. His lover draped across him in a similar state.

He smirked at that. _Lover._ She was his now. He settled deeper into his seat, his cock flexing inside her and wringing another gasp from her. She shivered and he remembered that she was naked. He drew his cape around them both and was faintly surprised when she simply let her head fall back against his shoulder so she could pant at the ceiling of the cave.

“That was…”

He watched her frown and steeled himself against the rejection. He prepared himself to loose her from his arms and tried to think of words to placate her that didn’t sound like an apology. As repulsed as she might be about the darker side of him, he couldn’t bring himself to say sorry for it. He’d enjoyed being balls deep far too much and respected her enough not to lie about it. He had known she wouldn’t be able to accept this harsher side of him, not in every way, and he couldn’t be the spoiled playboy with the suave sophisticated charm all the time any more than he could wear his cowl to the office.

Sometimes he was just Batman and he was saddened to realise that he had hoped she’d be able to take all of him despite that.

Sometimes it really sucked being right all the time.

“That was _amazing._ ”

He blinked in surprise and glanced at her sharply. Her head was still lolled back against his shoulder, her eyes closed, savouring the aftershocks that jolted her from the inside out every so often, and a sated little smile curling her full bruised lips. She gave a throaty little chuckle and wriggled atop him, seating herself more fully onto his cock and rolling her internal muscles along his length from root to tip once more.

“Christ!” He choked and grabbed her hips to still her.

“What?” She twisted to look at him, a knowing look in her azure eyes. She clenched around him once more to make her point. “I want to go again.”

“Evidently.” He wheezed and shifted in the chair. His eyes rolled back in his head when she swivelled to the side so she could sit sideways on his lap. He groaned at what her corkscrewing muscles did to his dick. He felt it begin to throb. Maybe he could go again.

“But first…” She reached up, seizing the ears of his cowl and yanking. He felt it peel back from his face and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the change in light. He looked on her without the green patina of the night vision lenses in his cowl. Her colour was high, all that marble smooth skin flushed from their fucking and he smirked again.

He felt supremely male about the entire thing.

His smirk slid from his lips when he caught the serious gaze she was levelling at him.

“How did I do?”

“Huh?” His eyebrows flew up and he blinked at her. He cleared his throat. “Uh…what?”

“With your test.” She leant forward, her arms sliding around his neck and her lips brushing his. She smirked and clenched around him again. His hips thrust up involuntarily and he swore under his breath. “I took all of Batman. Every. Inch.” She nibbled his lip. “Have I proved I don’t need courtly manners yet?”

“Uh, mmm,” he grunted, trying to form words when she was clenching and rippling around him like that was extremely difficult. He thought she rather enjoyed having him speechless and powerless against her assault. “I don’t know.” He managed after a moment and she stilled, arching a dangerous brow at him.

“Reeaaallly?” Her nails scraped over the back of his neck and her lips pursed. He could see her calculating the ways to maim him.

“Yes.” He pulled off one glove and tossed it onto his ruined computer terminal. The other one followed shortly later. His bare hands slid over her back. “I think some more in depth testing is in order.”

“Hmm-hmm.” She smirked a wicked smile and clenched around him again. He bit his lip and rolled his hips under hers.

“Oh yeah,” he slid his hands around to see the lush weight of her breasts spill over even his large hands. He smiled. “Definitely can’t take the chance this is a false positive.” He stroked his thumbs over her nipples. This felt a LOT better with skin on skin contact.

“That would be awful.” She breathed against him, tongue tracing her lips, and shifted her weight, circling her ass over his groin. He moaned and countered the motion with one of his own. He gasped when she pulled herself from him and stood up. He almost whimpered at the wash of cold air over his throbbing dick.

“I have two conditions.” She held up her fingers to illustrate and he nodded hurriedly. If one of them had been the moon he’d have commandeered a Javelin and towed the damn thing into the cave for her.

“The first one is; round two takes place in a bed and you’ll be naked too.” Her gaze raked him. “I want my hands on you. The second; you’re buying me a new uniform.”

“Absolutely.” He was already out of the chair, dropping the cape where it fell and yanking the tough armour from his chest and arms. “I’ll design it myself.” He grinned at the thought. Something from neck to foot for public wear, he thought, and something decidedly…smaller, for just him.

“Now, come on, I’m getting cold.”

She reached back and took his hand, Bruce tried to remind himself (much too late) that he was supposed to be the gruff austere Batman and she should be horrified at his dark side…but she wasn’t.

He still wasn’t certain that she could still take every extreme that his mercurial personality and bastardish tendencies could dish out but…

It was a start.

His eyes slid down her naked spine and he was pleased to note that she still had her boots on. Oh, he was definitely designing her another pair of those puppies for his own private viewing. That was just for starters.

Oh yeah, good starts all round.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!
> 
> Sorry for not updating for aaaaaages. 
> 
> Still, the heckling produces results. 
> 
> Smutty, smutty, results. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

**Cold**

 

Batman’s eyes snapped open and he stiffened when he felt a heavy weight on top of him. 

A quick scan of the surrounding area relaxed him somewhat. The weight was Wonder Woman. She was sprawled across him and appeared to be unconscious. He checked her pulse before anything else. It was a little fast, but her breathing was fine so she wasn’t in any real danger.

He sat up slowly, rolling her into his arms and under him in one move. He stayed like that, crouched over her, his cape covering her, until he could assess their surroundings better. 

His night-vision lenses painted the world in layers of green and he could pick out every detail of their current predicament with ease. 

They were in a ravine, deep and narrow. At least a hundred feet down a vertical smooth cliff face and about thirty feet long. Looking up and listening carefully he could hear the howling wind far overhead and could see nothing but white over the mouth of the gorge. The floor of the fissure was littered with leaves, a snarled up fallen tree and a light dusting of snow. 

Systems checks revealed static on all frequencies, including the encrypted League bandwidth and he couldn’t even raise J’onn 'yelling' telepathically. There were no footprints or scat to indicate any form of life down there with them. 

Well, then, it looked like they were there for the duration. 

First things first; the princess. 

Diana hadn’t moved the entire time he’d been doing recon and that worried him. She was meta, she should have recovered long before he had, especially since she’d landed on top of him, but she was still dead to the world. 

Double checking that she was at least in the recovery position, he removed his cape, draped it over her, and set about making himself at home. 

It was a minute’s work to shove all the leaf litter into one big pile in the most sheltered end of the ravine. Digging into his belt pouches he pulled out a microfibre blanket. Paper thin with the insulation equivalent of a sleeping bag, he spread it out over the leaves and then went to fetch his unconscious team mate. Settling Diana on the blanket, covering her with another microfibre blanket and then the cape again, ate up another two minutes. 

The fire itself was a little trickier. He had to work out some frustration on snapping the fallen log into kindling, he could have used the buzz-saw in his belt but that would have taken all the fun out of it. Besides, it took longer to judo chop branches off and it made him feel better. He set the fire close to the bed he’d made for her and took a seat on the opposite side. 

She still hadn’t woken up. 

He glared at her –like that would help- and then hauled off his belt, settling for taking inventory and waiting for the storm to pass. 

It was seventeen torturous OCD minutes later that she finally stirred. 

“Bruce…?” 

He was up and around the fire before he fully registered he was moving. 

“I’m here.” He sat on his heels beside her and his hand went to her throat again. Her pulse was still a little too fast and a slight flush scored her cheeks despite the way her breath clouded in the frigid air. 

“I’m cold.” She shivered as if to make her point and he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Do you want to move closer to the fire?” it sounded stupid leaving his mouth but he was at a loss of what else to say to her. 

“What happened?” 

“I’m not sure.” And don’t think it wasn’t bothering him. “Something happened to the Javelin, catastrophic engine failure. We were coming down hard and fast when you popped the hatch and dragged me out of there. We were caught in the storm and ended up down here.” 

“Not one of my more gossamer landings.” She settled into her back and looked up at the slash of bright white that was the top of the fissure. “The rest of the League?” 

“I can’t raise them.” He had been trying every two minutes since his initial failure. His continued lack of success was doing nothing to improve his mood. “They must still be out of range, or it’s something in the planet’s atmosphere, quite possibly the same thing that’s interfering with your powers.” 

“I’m fine.” She lied and tried to sit up. 

“You’re not.” He shoved her back down with ridiculous ease and she glared at him. “Stay where you are. You might have concussion.” 

“Unlikely. My head doesn’t hurt. Nothing hurts, I just feel…” 

“Weak.” 

“Tired.” She corrected him forcibly. She huddled back under her cape and blanket. “Aren’t you cold?” 

“I’m pretty much climate controlled in the suit.” He rolled his shoulders in a tense shrug and threw another log onto the fire. Something in the wood made it burn an odd colour. He flipped off the night vision lenses and blinked. Pink. He had a _pink_ campfire. 

Oh…kay. 

He was increasingly aware that he was trapped down here. He didn’t have a grappling hook and line long enough to rappel out of the hole even if the sides hadn’t been as smooth as glass, both ends of the ravine came to an abrupt end and, even if he could reach the surface, the weather was still in white out. There was nowhere for him to go. 

On top of all that, he was trapped down there with an Amazon who he had been doing his steady best to avoid for the past few weeks. 

Ever since the Circe incident, he’d been uncomfortably aware of how far he’d been willing to go to save her. Sure, he’d have done it for any other team mate but…for her it had been different. He had to keep reminding himself that she was still a naïve princess from a mythological island and he was still a rich boy with lots and lots of issues but…the protests were coming fewer and further between from that dark twisted part of him and the rest of him was getting more and more insistent that he should just work the fucking issues out and bed the woman. 

And keep her. 

Forever. 

He scowled until his brow matched the carved lines of his cowl. He couldn’t afford to think like that. He was the Batman, he didn’t get to _have_ a forever. He got to pull the same stupid gig every night until someone was a bit faster than him or a bit smarter or he was just a bit too old and then…then there would have to be another Batman. 

He gusted a sigh. 

“Well, at least I’ve got someone with me whom I know I can have a decent conversation.” 

Her sarcastic drawl was not lost on him and he turned back to speak in an admonishing tone.

“I was trying to figure out a way out of here.” 

“I’ll fly us out.” 

His look said more than any gruff words ever could have. 

“I’m perfectly fine.” 

“The way you’re huddled under those blankets suggests otherwise, Princess.” 

“I’m from a tropical climate.” Her words were muffled behind his cape. “I don’t like the cold.” 

“You don’t usually feel it.” 

“I’m not usually in a blizzard.” She growled right back at him. 

“Fine.” He looked away from her again. She looked fragile. He didn’t like that she looked fragile. It was too easy to imagine bad things happening to her when she looked like that. 

“Stop worrying.” 

“I don’t worry.” He snapped back. He rolled his shoulders. He wanted to punch something for trapping her down here with him. At least if he’d been on his own he could have brooded about her in peace. “I strategise.”

“Well, could you strategise your way under here with me?” She held up one side of the blanket.

He blinked at her from behind the blank eyes of his cowl and went completely still. He forgot even to breathe. 

“I want your body heat.” She drawled at him. “I’ll try not to take advantage.” 

He scowled at her, but her logic was sound. They had a better chance of not freezing to death if they huddled together. 

Diana held up the cape and held her breath with it. She couldn’t believe that she’d just asked him to crawl into bed with her. The thought alone was enough to have her overheating. She watched, pulse hammering in her throat, as he grunted in acknowledgement of her remark and crawled over beside her. He slid under the cover of the blanket and cape and drew it down tight around them both. He looked different without the cape shrouding him. He seemed to move differently too. He was a sleeker, deadlier animal, and she watched the armour plating ripple over his body in time with his shifting muscles as he settled down beside her. 

“Better?” 

Something in his tone irked her. Brought out the puckish side of her. 

“No, you should take off your armour.” He stared at her and she took that as permission to continue. “You said it’s insulated, that means it will reflect your body heat back towards you and keep mine out, doesn’t it?” 

He narrowed his eyes at her. She knew damn fine what insulated meant, but he decided to humour her because, as dangerous as the idea sounded to his peace of mind, she was right. Again. 

She’d better not make a habit of it. 

It was a moment’s work to shuck his body armour and cowl. He wore nothing underneath it and he tried to ignore the way her eyes traversed the length and breadth of his chest, shoulders and arms. He set the belt within arms reach, just in case, and turned back to her, sucking in a breath when his skin came into contact with the frosted metal of her armour. 

“Off.” He ordered her gruffly and moved to assist when she didn’t fully understand. His hands found the catch at the back of her girdle with an ease that made it clear he’d studied how to remove it before and the golden eagle clanged to the stony earth of the ravine floor alongside it within seconds. 

“Better?” She smirked at him and he primly ignored her, until she huddled closer and made a space for herself in his arms. He was helpless to do anything other than wrap himself around her and try not to enjoy the lush way she fit against him too much. 

“Hotter.” His mouth betrayed him and he could feel her smile against his chest. He cleared his throat and searched for something to say. What exactly was the expected subject of conversation when entangled in a set of Amazon arms and legs? 

It occurred to him that, in whatever midnight scenarios in which he had imagined similar circumstances, conversation hadn’t really factored into it. 

“Good.” Her lips moved against his chest when she spoke. She sighed against him and burrowed deeper under the blankets and closer to him. 

He sternly told himself not to react to the stimulus and just lie down and try to conserve his strength. He settled back onto the crinkling blanket beneath him and sucked in a deep frigid breath to try and cool himself off. The irony wasn’t lost on him. Not one bit. 

Do not go to phase two, he told himself. 

Do NOT go to phase two. 

“Um, Bruce…?” 

“It’s a batarang, I swear to God.” 

There was a moment’s silence and then she snorted a laugh into his chest. Her shoulders shook for a long moment as she giggled at him and finally managed to wrestle herself under control long enough to speak. 

“Alright, first of all, that’s the biggest damn batarang I’ve ever come across and, secondly, I was going to ask if you had anything to eat?” 

“Oh.” He took the welcome excuse to turn away from her and snag his belt up off the floor. “Uh…chocolate.” He held up a bar of the stuff for her and she made a hungry growling sound before she plucked it from his fingers faster than he could track. Oh yeah, she was beginning to feel better. 

“Mmmmmm…” She tore off the wrapper with her teeth and took a huge bite of the sticky half crushed bar. “Caramel.” She practically groaned it and Bruce shifted uncomfortably at the pleased little sounds she made. Damn, why weren’t his pants baggier? 

“Want some?” She lapped the melted chocolate from the corner of her mouth and held out the remains of the bar to him. He nodded and opened his mouth, letting her feed him. She was smiling at him, breaking off little chunks of sticky caramel chocolate and sliding them between his lips. She had shifted so that one of her legs was pressed between his and he resisted the urge to arch up under her and grind against her like some randy dog. She was leaning over him, her hair spilling down over his chest and shoulder and she kept sucking the chocolate from her fingers before breaking off another piece for him. 

“Of all the things the Batman would have in his belt, I never thought chocolate would be one of them.” 

“Batman might not have a use for chocolate.” He shrugged one shoulder. “But it’s Bruce’s favourite.” He smirked at her stupidly and she smiled back, sucking one finger hard enough to hollow her cheeks. He had an uncomfortable moment when his brain tried to put that image into one of those hastily forgotten fantasies and he cleared his throat loudly. Noting the slightest change in her smile when her leg moved the tiniest fraction higher between his legs. 

She _knew_. 

The knowledge hit him like a hammer to the gut. She was doing this on purpose. Okay, maybe not the falling into the ravine and nearly crushing him, nor the imbalance of her powers and the whiteout, but she was damn well doing that thing with her tongue around her finger intentionally. 

“Stop it.” He warned her. 

“Stop what?” She sucked the last of the caramel from her lip. 

“Doing…teasing me. Stop it.” 

“I would never tease.” She smirked and ran her tongue over her lips. “Not you. Not the big scary Batman.”

“Last warning, Princess.” 

“Or you’ll what?” She shifted further over him and dropped the crumpled candy wrapper to the ground. “Storm off in a huff? Melt into the shadows? Where are you going to go, Batman? You’re stuck down here with me.” 

“I’m not made of stone. Stop it.” 

“Certain parts of you, Batman,” she ground herself against his hip, “would beg to differ.” 

He pounced. 

She yelped. 

Just like that, he flipped her onto her back, nudged her legs apart with his hips and settled himself between them. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply. She smelled of chocolate, vanilla and coffee. He wanted to lap her up. Taste her all over. He growled, baring his teeth against her neck. He rolled his hips between her legs, letting her feel the full length and breadth of the situation she now found herself in. 

“Feel that, Princess? That’s got nothing to do with Batman.” He thrust against her hard enough to make her gasp. “That’s not a billionaire playboy. It’s just me. Bruce Wayne. A man who gets what he wants. The cape and cowl are gone, and so are the rules.” 

“Oh, yes please.” Her hands found his hair and she yanked his head up, bringing his mouth down hard over hers. 

The kiss was hot and fierce and put any fears he might have had about hypothermia to rest. His tongue lunged into her mouth, his lips hard on hers and he nibbled and kissed and sucked until she squirmed under him like a woman possessed. Her nails scored down over his back, adding her marks to the scars already there. She nipped at his lips, her tongue sliding against his. 

He busied himself with her costume. Peeling it away from her skin, rubbing himself against her. He smirked, listening to her gasps and moans bouncing off the walls of the cavern. He spanned her slim waist with his hands and lifted her up to his mouth. His lips found her nipple, sucking, tugging with his teeth and teasing with his tongue. He set himself of finding out what made her gasp and what made her moan and how many combinations he could make of the two. 

And he was a VERY thorough man. 

Her hands measured the breadth of his shoulders and her nails scraped red lines up and down his spine. He growled at the sting but didn’t stop her. One of her hands fisted in his hair and she directed his mouth to where she wanted him. He loved the way she arched up to him, the feel of her heated skin against his. Her legs cinched tight around his hips and he focussed on immersing himself in her sensations. He loved the heat of her. It reminded him of exactly how powerful she was. He knew that most metas ran hotter than baseline human but there was something about that almost feverish power rolling off her skin that made him think of trying to hold onto lightning. 

One of the most powerful women on the planet. She could fold him in half and toss him the length of this ravine with nothing more than a flick of her wrist, but she wasn’t. She didn’t. Instead, she pulled him closer and held on tighter. Not the Batman. Not the billionaire playboy. Just him. Just Bruce. 

He seized her in a kiss and tried to express that way how it felt to realise that. She wanted _him._ He wanted her. That simple and that complicated. 

Her fingers plucked at the waistband of his pants and he wriggled to help her get them off. She wasn’t above copping a feel on the way. Her hands explored him, over his ass, his legs, then skating around, trailing her fingernails over his skin to make him gasp and wrapping her hands around his dick. 

He went completely still and forgot how to breathe a moment. He was braced above her on his arms, his hips cradled between her legs but his muscles twitched and his arms shook under her tender mercies. 

“Diana!” Her name was torn from his lips and his spine arched, his head thrown back and the chords of his neck stood out as testament to his struggle for control. 

“You’re like fire, Bruce.” She panted against his neck. Her hand splayed over his thundering heart. Her teeth nipped his jaw. “I feel your storm.” She stroked him, one hand wrapped around his dick and the other absorbing the pounding of his heart in his chest. Her next words were a whispered command. “Loose it on me.” 

With a mindless growl, he snatched up her legs, pushing them higher, dragging her closer to him. His mouth crashed over hers and he tried to control the lightening singing in his veins but she literally held him in the palm of her hand. He growled at her again, feeling primal, powerful. She guided him to her and they were in it with one long sweet lunge. 

He watched her eyes widen, first with shock and then with ecstasy as he filled her. He took her slowly, stuffing her inch by inch, every time she thought he was done, he flexed his hips and pushed a little deeper. By the time he was balls deep, she was panting on the edge of lust induced hysteria. 

“Gods, Bruce!” Her hands grasped at his shoulders, she shivered around him in a hot clasp so tight he thought he’d come then and there. “ _Move.”_  

“As my princess commands.” He growled low in her ear, pulling her hands up over her head, threading his fingers with hers. Her legs cinched tight around his hips, heels digging into his ass, and she spurred him like a stud she wanted to gallop. 

His mouth took hers in a ravenous kiss and he rolled his hips. Pulling all the way out and _twisting_ all the way back in. she keened into his mouth, her hands white knuckling on his. He thought he felt the joints click but he ignored it, settling into a bone jarring rhythm that had them both gasping. Her hands flexed again and then snapped open, forcing herself not to pulverise his bones. He decided to take the responsibility from her and clasped her wrists in his hand, pinning them there above her head, so that his free hand could traverse more interesting territory than frost rimed bracers. 

She was moaning into his mouth every time he thrust as deep as he could go. She was on the knife edge, she just needed something to tip her over. 

His callused hand slid down her side, stopping briefly to toy with a hard nipple and skated lower to her waist. He slid his arm under her back, forcing her to arch to him, angling her hips just right against his rolling thrusts. This position meant every time he plunged into her, his body ground against her clit. 

She went wild. 

Her mouth tore from his and she screamed into the empty ravine. Her cry echoing back and forth off the uneven walls. She convulsed under him, her orgasm tearing into her, and literally levitated off the blanket, grinding herself up against him in a mindless quest to keep him where he was. She wrapped around him tighter than ivy and bit him sharply where his neck met his shoulder. His hand found her hair, anchoring her where she was and he slammed her. Hips thudding into hers hard enough to hear the thump of bone meeting bone. Reaching down, his thumb found her clit and he twirled figure eights over it, locking her in an infinity of sensation. 

She howled into his skin, inner muscles clamping around his dick in a second orgasm, milking him for everything he had. Bruce threw back his head and roared, thrusting into her as deep as he could go and holding her there while he came in long draining jets. 

He shuddered over her, sweat glistened on his sculpted, trembling, body and he collapsed down onto his elbows. 

She pried her teeth from his neck, he could feel the throbbing indent in his flesh where she had marked him and couldn’t resist a smirk. Feral little thing. She hadn’t bloodied him, but the bruise would bloom across his skin worse than if she had. He didn’t care. He’d wear it with pride. 

“We have to do this more often.” 

Bruce couldn’t lift his head to look at her. He was lying on top of her, he’d have crushed any other woman, but he was fast learning that she could take what he was dishing out. He rested his head on the soft pillow of her breasts and nuzzled her cleavage a little for good measure. For now, all he wanted to do was wallow in the afterglow. 

“Crash land on alien planets?” 

“Fuck each other like twitterpated forest creatures.” 

His eyes snapped open at that and he couldn’t stop the gust of laughter that left him. 

“No. Truly.” She stretched her arms up over her head and made an almost purring sound. “I feel…lissom.” 

“Good word.” He snuggled (though he’d deny it under torture) closer to her and rolled onto his side, taking her with him. He rearranged her so that she was trapped under an arm and leg and then hauled the blanket back up over them both, making sure she was warm enough. 

“Bruce,” her arm rested over his and she cushioned her head on the curve of his bicep, “when we get home, you will share my bed.” 

Bruce blinked at that. It had sounded perilously close to an order. 

“I will?” 

“If I have to break your legs and bind you with my lasso, darling.” She patted his arm and settled deeper into the nest he had made for her, preparing to snooze. He’d fed her, pleasured her and now she wanted to sleep. 

Wasn’t he supposed to be the one doing that? 

Something crackled in the dimming firelight. He needed to put more wood on that. 

But it hadn’t been the fire. It had been… _static._  

Rolling over and lunging for his cowl, Bruce pulled the headset from it and jostled it to his ear. 

 _“…atman, this is J’onn on the emergency frequency, please respond.”_  

“Batman here.” His voice automatically assumed the growl that usually accompanied the cape and cowl. 

 _“It is good to hear your voice. Are you well? Is Diana still with you?”_  

“We’re both fine.” Bruce gave a description of where he thought they were and J’onn confirmed that he could track the radio signal back to them. They would be there in half an hour. 

He turned back to Diana and very nearly yelped when she hoisted him over her again with a meaningful flex of her arms. 

“Half an hour, hmm?” Uh oh, he was beginning to recognise that smile. Especially when it was coupled with those elegant hands of hers and their downward path over his chest and abs. 

“We should be getting ready to meet the team.” He tried to be the voice of reason. 

“Probably.” She agreed with him, nipping his lips with biting kisses. 

“They’ll be here in thirty minutes.” 

“Twenty nine.” She sucked on his lip, her hand now wrapped around his cock again and he was finding it very difficult to keep track of his side of the argument. “That’s a very long time in the wilderness. All sorts of nasty things can happen to a body in twenty nine minutes.” 

“Like exposure?” He swallowed hard, trying to remember why he was talking her out of this. She really was very good with her hands. 

“So long as you’re exposed to me, I don’t care. Best if we keep each other warm though, wouldn’t you agree?” She gave a meaningful stroke and his eyes rolled back in his head. He knew exactly what she was doing, using his body against him like this. Unfortunately, she knew exactly what she was doing too. 

He had absolutely no hope of ever winning an argument with her ever again. 

“Well, it’s worked so far.” He nipped at her jaw with his teeth, forcing her to tilt her head back so he could kiss and suck the sensitive skin over her pulse. “How long do we have?” 

“Twenty…um…something. Oh, who cares, kiss me.” 

Bruce smirked and did as he was told.                   


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting! I'm sorry!
> 
> Though as proven by some of y'all lovely reviewers, keep prodding me and things happen. 
> 
> I dislike updating this one because the formatting is a pain in the hoop but I shall persevere because you've been so patient. 
> 
> Here we go!

**Done**

Bruce ducked back out of the cockpit, happy the plane was going to do what it was told, and froze when he found an unsettling guest lounging back on the broad cream leather couch that took up one side of the aircraft’s cabin. 

His private jet was more luxurious than most cruise liners. All cream, smooth lines and opulence…and all of those lines seemed to be pointing to Diana. 

She sat in the centre of the couch, her arms spread over the back, one looooong leg folded over the other and looked every inch the exotic queen in waiting he knew her to be. 

She was dressed simply in a sheath of light swallowing black. The dress must have been corseted to defy gravity and hold up her impressive curves without any kind of straps to it. Black evening gloves covered her from fingertip to shoulder and the dress clung to her all the way down the long contours of her body to pool about her feet like a spill of ink on the cream carpet.

Bruce knew he should sit down. The plane was about to take off, but he was enraptured by the sight of her. She looked…different.

Darker. 

Her lips were painted a wet crimson so deep it was nearly black, her eyes were lined with kohl to bring out the sooty length of her lashes and the red and orange colours framing her eyes to wicked effect just emphasised the azure mystery of their colour.

Damn. He wasn’t ready for this. He was still recovering from the week before. Reeling over the fact that she had not only taken him at his worst, at the most extreme edge of intensity, she had revelled in it. Then a few days later on that God forsaken frozen planet. She’d kept him warm and then some. She’d done it twice now. Done the thing he’d never expected of her.

She accepted him.

He had no idea what to do.

He was the man with the plan. Always. He was never caught wrong footed. Never. Except by her apparently.

He swallowed hard and then forced himself to find his spine when she just _smirked_ at him.

“What are you doing here?”

“The door was open.” She lifted one shoulder in an elegant shrug.

Good God she was on the verge of falling out of her dress. Several scenarios chose to dance across the front of his mind at that moment. Plans, finally. Unfortunately, they all seemed to be centred on getting her out of the dress rather than out of the plane.

“An open door is not an invitation.” He spoke smoothly out of habit. He had been in full on playboy mode for the entire night. Dancing and schmoozing with the best of them so as to keep up his image. A necessary evil, he knew, but that didn’t make it any more palatable.

“Not a refusal either.” She kept up with that infuriating smirk. “We had an appointment. I won’t be dismissed.”

“Princess, I don’t think all the power of the cosmos could dismiss you.”

“Thank you.” Her smirk deepened to cat with cream proportions and he flinched when the door closed automatically and the engines started with a droning whine. The finest Wayne Tech had to offer and it had all turned against him.

He was trapped on a plane with an Amazon who wanted to talk about their _feelings._

For.

 Eight.

 Whole.

 HOURS.

He moved to sit, stuck with her now. Besides, he didn’t want to be sent tumbling by the galloping take off that he knew was coming. No sooner had he sat down than the engines roared and the plane shot forward. It had full autopilot incorporated into air traffic control. Not even the javelins were as advanced…still, musing over the impressive specs of his toy wasn’t going to take care of the problem sitting opposite him.

He watched her watch him, his eyes betraying him by repeatedly dropping to make sure that her dress was still there. Which, unfortunately, it was.

His ears popped.

Once the plane had levelled off, and she continued to just stare at him with that stormy unwavering gaze of hers, he decided to just get it over with and talk to her.

“What do you want?” He demanded, the playboy slipping for a moment.

“We know what I want.” She chuckled at him. Enjoying herself apparently. “It’s you that’s undecided.”

“I changed my mind…”

“Ah, ah, ah.” She raised a finger and ticked it back and forth. “We had a deal. You would try to drive me away. Scare me off and I would stand my ground. A test of wills.” She sat back deeper into the couch, wriggling enticingly and making herself comfortable for the duration. “Don’t tell me that Bruce Wayne is going to lose a contest of stubbornness.”

He sat silently a moment and mulled it over. She’d caught him off guard, yes, but he was famous for thinking on his feet and he couldn’t stand to see her sitting there so sure of herself. He liked her confidence, in truth it was a turn on, but right now all it was doing was pissing him off.

“So…” she inhaled a deep breath and her heaving breasts nearly broke the dam of her corseted bodice. She had to have been taxing the steel ribbing something fierce.

He had to admit that he wasn’t totally against the idea of her upholstery giving way.

“Have you decided on your next test?” She went back to her smirk. “I’ve had the Bat, and the Bruce, is it the Billionaire’s turn now?”

Bruce’s head kicked back in acknowledgement of her gauntlet.

They’d been sparring together for years, this was no different. He just had to push her past her bluff.

“Do you know what it’s like to fuck an Entitled man, Princess?”

She blinked at him languidly, not fazed by his language in the slightest. Then again, he knew her vocabulary would give a sailor pause when she chose to…just none of it was in English. She rolled her shoulders on a shrug.

“Entitled men,” he swept an imaginary speck of dust from his all black tuxedo, “are selfish.” He looked her dead in the eye and felt a flicker of doubt when she didn’t even blink.

Her bluff was there. No way she’d do what he asked. He just had to push her pride to the fore.

“Women fall at our feet and we use and lose them with impunity. We take what we want and give nothing.” He tilted his head at her. “The Billionaire in me would demand complete obedience from you. You’d have to follow my every order, please me and not yourself. It’s not a partnership, Princess. You’d be little more than a plaything. Mine to take and leave as I please.”

She arched a brow at him. She laughed low and throaty and then looked back up at him.

“Really, playboy?” Her tongue found her cheek and she lifted her hands , widening her eyes and challenging him. “Because I’ve been sitting here for nearly half an hour and you’ve yet to work up the courage to even _ask_ me to do something, never mind _take it._ ”

His jaw clenched so hard that a muscle ticked in his cheek. She wanted him to do this to her? To force her to debase herself?

Fine.

“Take off your dress.” He sat back on his own couch, spreading his arms along the back and mimicking her pose. Two could play the smug game.

He didn’t know what he had expected her to do next but, whatever it had been, doing what she’d been told hadn’t made the short list.

She rose to her feet on a smooth unfolding of elegance and reached slowly behind her back. She did something to the corset, he imagined buttons or clasps because the material began to gape away from her chest by inches and jolts. He nearly swallowed his tongue when he was confronted with the reality and not just the suspicion that she wore nothing underneath. The dress caught on the full curves of her hips on the way to the floor and she wriggled once, pushing with gloved hands and sending it crumpling to the carpet. She didn’t have a stitch on underneath. Just her gloves, bracers and wicked black stiletto heels.  

Her eyes blazed over him as she stepped out of the pool of expensive material and, while he might have been able to keep his face expressionless, the impressive tenting of his slacks left her under no illusion as to his thoughts on her little show.

She crossed the cabin towards him with a hip rolling swagger and then planted both hands on the curve of her waist. She looked down at him, proud of her body -not looking debased in the slightest- and arched a sardonic brow at him.

Bruce sat back lower on the couch, his jaw clenched and his hips flexing once in a vain attempt to relieve the pressure in his pants. Damn, he was going to have to start wearing sweats every time he was with her if he didn’t want to end up permanently folded in half.

“Kneel.” He ordered harshly and she folded her legs under her, settling comfortably on her heels despite the wicked stiletto. She folded her hands neatly on her lap and waited silently.

He licked his lips. Was it him or was it hot in here?

“Touch me.” He told her and she smiled.

Rising up on her knees, she reached over him, her breasts crushing against his chest as her hands clasped his. She drew him forward, bringing one hand to her cheek, stroking his palm over the soft curve of her jaw and swiping his thumb over her slick lower lip. She turned her attention to his other hand and sucked his finger into the hot cavern of her mouth. He sucked in a breath when she rolled her tongue over the pad of his finger and sucked hard enough to hollow her cheeks.

Against his better judgement, he let her guide his hands lower. She sighed when she pulled his hands down over the heaving slopes of her breasts and around to cup them from beneath. She brought his hands up, deepening the valley of her cleavage and she let him hold her up while she busied herself with rolling her nipples between her fingers. She moaned deep in her throat and her head fell back. Long black hair swishing down over the sensitive skin of her back to brush against her ass.

She teased herself until her hips rolled with it and then seized one of his hands again, pushing it down over the contours of her stomach to slide between her legs. She hummed in anticipation, her tongue sliding over her parted lips as she pushed his fingers inside her. Gripping his wrist, she held him there and worked her hips, riding his hand with a gasp and a sigh.

He sucked in a breath and told himself he wasn’t affected. The throbbing of his cock in his pants disagreed heartily with him. He clenched his jaw, steeling himself against her gasping mewls. He waited until she was inches from orgasm, grinding her clit against the heel of his hand, before he drew away.

She could have pulled him back, it was evident by the bruising on his wrist that she had wanted to, but she let him draw away and waited on her spread knees for his next order. The flush was hectic on her skin, sweat glowed over her body and her lips parted on ragged pants.

He stood over her, looking down at her with that same disinterested mask he’d worn since the start. His fingers, the same fingers that had been knuckle deep in her pussy a moment before, traced over her lips and she eagerly lapped at them, the taste of herself on him doing nothing but drive her higher.

He began to wonder, would she really go all the way through with this?

Time to find out.

His belt clanked as he undid the buckle and the growl of his zipper had her lust drunk gaze sliding from his down the length of his body to focus right in front of her face. She sucked her lip in blatant anticipation, watching him hungrily as his cock sprang free of his trousers. He hissed out a breath with the relief of pressure and looked down at her.

She looked as aroused as he was. Her cheeks were scored with heat, her lips parted on short barely restrained pants and her eyes –heavy lidded and smoky with desire- remained fixed on his shaft.

So far, his plan to send her running didn’t appear to be working.

Time to be more of an arrogant shit than usual then.

He reached out and threaded the fingers of one hand into the thick mass of her hair. He tugged her towards him and it seemed to be all the permission she needed to pounce.

She tugged his hand away from the base of his dick, her lips closed over the head of his cock and he shouted in surprise when she swallowed him whole.

“ _Fuck_!” His hand clenched in her hair and she hummed deep in her throat, the muscles there rippling over his cock.

Her nails bit into his hip and she pushed and pulled, encouraging him to thrust into her mouth. He was wary at first, not wanting to choke her and expecting her to bite down in righteous Amazon fury at any minute, but the sensations of her lips kissing his cock and her tongue lapping the length of him would not be ignored. 

“God,” his head fell back, “ _Diana._ ”

She hummed a chuckle onto his cock and his hips flexed of their own accord, pushing deeper into her throat. It seemed she was determined to pay him back for every sensual assault he had waged against her in the cave because she had one arm wrapped around his waist and the other around the base of his cock, preventing him from getting _too_ close to coming in her mouth. 

Christ, just the _thought_ was enough to make his dick buck in her hand.

Diana finally drew back, sensing his imminent coronary if she didn’t.  She pouted her lips over the tip of his cock in a wet retreating kiss. She lapped at him a moment more and then looked up at him with those lust hazed eyes. There was a pearl of white at the corner of her mouth and she tasted it with slow deliberation, her eyes fluttering closed and the tiniest shiver racing through her body. Just the taste of him did that to her. She could barely wait to have him inside her again. Not his fingers, not his tongue (though it was on her To Do list) she wanted all of that rock hard cock sliding in and out of her again and she wanted it now. It was taking all of her willpower not to just fling him to the floor, rip his clothes off and ride him like a stallion that needed breaking.

She panted, swirling her thumb over the dripping head of his cock. She could feel it soaking into her glove. They were going to be stained. She didn’t care. Her eyes met his over the long length of his body and his hand flexed in her hair, reminding her that he was supposed to be in control.

She smirked. He did so enjoy lying to himself. It was only a matter of time before he realised that she _wasn’t_ going anywhere. She could take everything he could dish out and no amount of sensual torture and tantrums on his part were going to convince her otherwise. Had she genuinely believed that he couldn’t be her lover and more, she would have left him to his lonely existence, but she knew -absolutely knew- that he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted him.

And, well, if he had to screw her every which way before he cottoned on, she supposed it would be something she’d have to suffer through.

His hand tightened in her hair and he pulled her to her feet, the tip of his cock bounced a trail down over her curves and he growled in his throat at the feeling. Yanking her forward, he crushed her mouth under his. He could taste himself there, on her lips. On top of her unique flavour, it was a heady cocktail. He was done waiting. He’d already said he was going to be selfish, time to start acting like it.

“Plane, bed.” He tilted his head back and spoke raggedly at the ceiling. Her look of confusion changed to one of lascivious understanding when one of the couches folded out and down into a bed. She grinned and his smirk was all predator.

“On your back.” He shoved her back so she fell onto the padded couch with a bounce. His hands went to his bow tie and he ripped it from around his neck. His eyes practically left trails on her skin as his gaze scoured every inch of her. “Spread your legs.”

His jacket flopped to the floor. His shirt following it close behind and he was fixated on the way she lolled back on the bed. Propping her head up with one arm behind her head and the other sliding languorously over her stomach, heading southward between her spread legs. Her eyes were hooded, watching him from under long lashes, sucking on her lip when her fingers slid over her wet pussy.

Bruce’s chest tightened along with his cock and he decided he’d waited long enough. He shucked his trousers and shorts in one move and he practically leapt out of his shoes. He crawled onto the bed over her like a panther after a free meal and kissed her with a feral urgency. She arched under him, intent on as much skin to skin contact as possible. His hand slid between them and she gave a sharp cry into his mouth when he thrust three fingers into her without preamble.

“Oh, _yes!”_ She spread her legs still wider for him and he ran his tongue over his teeth.

He was starved for her. The week between the frozen planet and now had been hell. He had been intent of going cold turkey, ignoring her in the hopes that she would go away, but of course she wouldn’t. She came from a people of warriors and hunters. She had her sights on him and he was hers…one way or another. He’d been an idiot to try and push her away. Especially when he could have her like this.

Could she really take him?

Any which way he came at her?

Time to find out. Not knowing would end him.

He pulled his fingers from her and she whimpered in disappointment under him. He straddled one of her legs and quieted her by roving his hands over the rest of her body. She was so responsive. It was difficult to believe she could walk through bomb blasts without a scratch when her skin tightened and flushed under the huff of his breath against her nipple. He gripped her ankle and drew her leg across his body so her hips were twisted sideways.

She was almost too busy with what his other hand was doing to notice how he was positioning her.

“Bruce…?”

“Never been fucked sideways, Princess?” He grinned at her, a sharp slash of white, and greedily absorbed her confused expression before he shoved forward.

His cock plunged into her, _right_ to the hilt, and his princess nearly blacked out. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed back onto the mattress, stunned by the sheer sensory overload.

Bruce wasn’t feeling to calm about the whole situation either. His chest heaved as he sucked in cooling breaths in an attempt to keep from spilling himself then and there. She was so _tight_! He panted, folding over her leg and letting his forehead rest against her breast. He kissed her softly there and then lapped her nipple to remind her he was there.

“No…”

His head snapped up and he went cold all over.

“What?” Panic seized him. Had he hurt her? Had she changed her mind? Had…

“I’ve never been taken like this.” She let out a slow breath and her dark lips curved in a smile. She wriggled against him, shifting and then gasping when he slid even deeper into her. She gave a sound from deep in her throat that was halfway between a groan and a purr. “I like it.”

“Glad to hear it.” He stretched over her and seized her mouth in a quick biting kiss. “But the best is yet to come.”

“What do you - -ooooh.” Her eyes widened when he pulled slowly out, until only the tip of his cock remained inside her, then slid all the way inside again. He gripped her thigh, tugging her closer with every stab of his cock into her. She could feel the flared head of it banging against the mouth of her womb with every plunge and her spine bowed.

He turned her onto her side, hooking his arm under her knee and pulling her leg up towards her chest. She hadn’t thought he could get any deeper, but he proved her wrong and worked his hips with a torturously slow pace that had her keening in minutes. She forced herself to reach up over her head and grip the arm of the couch so as not to rend him instead. Her fingers punched into the plush leather and shredded it like it was tissue paper.

“Oh, you’ll pay for that.” He growled in her ear and she shivered around and under him.

“Yes please.” She was practically whimpering for him and his torture began in earnest.

He slammed her, lightening quick thrusts, hot and hard and then a deep surprise of a jolt as he lunged into her with his full length. He kept her guessing, hot and hard and then so deep and powerful she could feel the punch of it to her bones. His tongue, lips and teeth tormented her breasts and nipples. Then he bit her neck, sucking hard on the sensitive skin there. His hand reaching down so he could swirl his fingers maddeningly around her clit.

Around, not over. This was torture, remember.

He kept at it for an age. Kept her gasping on the precipice. Teetering but never falling over. The pressure built. The energies in her body, godly and primal in origin, boiling over. She didn’t know how much longer she could last.

He released her neck, licking at the bruise riding high on her throat.

“Just so you remember who you belong to.” His deep voice strummed through her and the arm of the couch tore in her hands.

 She couldn’t even reply. She should take umbrage with his tone. Should be offended at the very thought of _belonging_ to someone else. Like she was a thing to be bought and paid for, but that wasn’t what he was saying at all.

Her hands came down on his shoulders, her nails digging into his muscles hard enough to bruise. He hissed in pain when she dragged all ten fingers down his arms, raking red over his skin.

“Just as you should remember.”

That seemed to be what he needed from her. His hand fisted in her hair, dragging her mouth up under his for a brutally sweet kiss. His other hand roamed over her body, sliding between her legs and pinching her clit hard enough to send her over the edge. She screamed into his mouth, lightening striking along her nerve endings, and bucked under him.

He growled, riding her hard and then tore his mouth from hers. He threw his head back, every muscle in his body stood out in sharp relief and he shouted, burying himself deep inside her and coming as hard as she had.

“Damn, woman, you’re going to kill me.” He choked, his arms giving out from under him. He collapsed on top of her and then rolled to her side, still buried deep inside her.

They lay there panting, their bodies cooling in the hazy aftermath. Their legs were tangled together and he slung an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. He curled closer, resting his forehead against her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her flushed skin.

There was nothing but the hum of the jet’s engine and the slowing sound of their breathing.

Diana had to speak.

“Bruce, are you satisfied?”

“Diana,” she was surprised at his use of her name, “lesser men have died from such satisfaction.”

She could feel his lips smile against her skin and, loathe though she was to do it, she had to know.

“I meant, are you convinced?” She sucked in a steadying breath. “Because, if you aren’t…I don’t know if there’s anything else I can do.”

He went completely still behind her. His arm tightened around her waist and she held her breath. This was it.

Her ears popped with the pressure of the cabin. The air itself seemed to get heavier around them. Waiting on his decision.

He raised himself up on his elbow and turned her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. She rolled onto her back and looked up at him, he was horrified to see her eyes were too bright behind all that dark make up. He lifted his hand to stroke his fingers down the curve of her cheek.

“You’d give up?”

“No.” She looked away from him. “But I’d stop chasing you. I won’t humiliate myself if all you want is a bed partner. You have more than enough willing women in that psychotic city of yours to do that. I want more, I want you to chase me. This is turning out to be a little too one sided for my taste. I’m not going anywhere…but you have to take a step, Bruce.”

He looked down at her for long moments and mulled that over. She was right. He respected her far too much to make her even think of debasing herself in that way. He stroked her cheek again and ordered the thoughts in his head.

“I love you.”

Her eyes widened and she nearly gave herself whiplash turning to look at him.

“Say again…?” Her voice was very quiet and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I love you.” He stroked her hair back from her face. “Congratulations, you forced me into a corner.” He offered her a slightly self deprecating smile.

“Really?”

“Yes!” He laughed, surprising her with the genuine amusement in his tone. “Really. Yes. I love you. I may not show it all the time but…I needed to know if you would keep believing it no matter how I acted towards you. No matter how dark or selfish or how much of a pain in the ass I became. I needed to know…to be able to trust that you would always believe that I cared for you.”

“It’s taken all of this for you to trust me?” She arched a brow at him, still reeling over his admission. “What happened to all the issues? They’re still there, really.”

“Yes. They are.” He stroked her hair. “But you’re still here too. Everything else is just bends in the road.”

Her eyes met his and he didn’t flinch. She looked into him for a long moment. With that piercing gaze of hers, he believed she could see right down to his very soul and he didn’t turn away from it. He let her look good and hard.

“I want you to make a deal with me.” She spoke at length.

“Within reason.” That earned him a smile.

“I want you to trust me. To be there, to keep loving you. I need you to.”

“And in return?” He smirked down at her despite her serious face.

“In return, I will.” She stroked her fingers over the welts she’d raised on his arm. “I’ll be yours so long as you’re mine.”

“Forever is a very long time, princess.”

“Not long enough.” She smiled, lacing her fingers with his. “Well? Do we have a deal?”

“Done, princess.” He leaned in to kiss her.

“Done and done.”   


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman is captured by Circe and she works her hoodoo leaving him something of a wreck. 
> 
> Wonder Woman helps him find his humanity again with some hands on heavy petting. 
> 
> She's Greek, did you honestly expect her to flinch at this sort of thing?

**Escape**

 

 

Wonder Woman screamed through sky with sonic booms marking her wake. She flew so fast that the seams in her clothes tore, the wind scored over her skin and burned it. The ocean rushed under her in a marbled panorama of blue and the paradise island of Themyscria started as a blur on the horizon, looming up into magnificence in a matter of seconds. She didn’t think she had ever flown so fast before.

 The temperature dropped, clouds swirled into formation. She shouldn’t use her powers like this. She really shouldn’t. The power of the gods should not be thrown around so lightly. She didn’t care. Time was of the utmost importance.

She soared over the island. The trees themselves bowed back under the storm front of her passing. The ancient buildings shook and her sisters ducked with cries of alarm when the air itself roared.

She flipped in the air, bringing her feet forward and dropped to the ground. She slid to an ungainly halt. Her bare heels dragging deep furrows into the marble stonework of the road. She hopped, skipped and staggered to a stop. Her chest heaved, her skin steamed, her hair was a wild mane about her head and, though she was unaware of it, her Prussian blue eyes sparked with the silver lightening of her heritage. She collapsed forward, catching her hands on her knees and sucked in air desperately. She’d had to skim the edge of the atmosphere to get here so quickly. Re-entry had burned but she hadn’t the time to travel straight there.

“Princess, are you…?”

Diana reached up blindly and grabbed her sister by the front of her tunic. She pulled herself up and gritted one word out from between her clenched teeth.

“ _Where?”_

“In there!” The girl all but squeaked and Diana threw herself forward. She staggered blindly reaching the door and not bothering with the handle. A swift sharp kick sent it careening off its hinges and battering into the room beyond. She forced herself forward, bounding down the spiralling staircase. She crashed into the twisting walls more than once and hurled herself through the last doorway sliding to a halt once more. This time in shock at the scene that greeted her.

“Get him back!”

“He’ll kill himself if he keeps at it. Work. Him. Back!”

“Bruce…” Diana’s hand went to her throat as the extent of his horror reached her. Relief and anguish flooded her at once and she could do nothing but stand there and take it all in.

He was finally back.

Circe had captured him weeks ago. She had taken him because he was important to Diana. She had taken him and tortured him. Twisted him.

Diana had hoped against hope but now, confronted with the reality of it, how could she think that Bruce, as she had known him, had made it back?

He was barely recognisable. Circe’s magic still had him in its grip. His body was covered in a dark pelt of fur. Claws tipped his fingers, fangs crowded his mouth. His grey/blue irises had expanded to take up his entire eye. He bellowed roars that would have made a lion quail and threw himself at the bars of his cage. Again and again and again.

Her sisters tried desperately to keep him back. To keep him from hurting himself more than he already had. They had turned their spears so the blunt ends could be used as poles to work him back. It didn’t seem to help very much. Blood streaked his hands and stained his teeth. He had been clawing and chewing on the bars. Trying desperately to escape.

      “Stop…” Diana’s voice barely croaked. She swallowed hard and stumbled forward. “Stop.”  She grabbed the nearest Amazon and hauled her back. “Stop!” Her voice echoed through the chamber and everybody froze.

“You’re frightening him.” Diana insisted. “At ease.”

“ _We_ are frightening _him?_ ” One of the guards turned to her.

“Consider his recent circumstances. Captured by a woman that stinks of magic, caged, beaten,” her voice choked off after a moment and she coughed forcing herself to go on. “At the very least. So step back.”

They straightened, flipping their spears right way up and resting the butt of them to the stone floor. They glanced at the princess and then back to the monster in the cage.

The monster she was married to.

“Leave us.” It took a second warning look to get them to obey, but they all trooped up the stairs and out of the room one by one.

She ignored their disgruntled murmurs. Many of her sisters had accepted her relationship with a man, many had even taken to their marriage to one another, but some still found the idea of attaching themselves to a man abhorrent and, the idea that their princess would do it, mystifying.

Diana turned and moved closer to the cage. She crouched low and gripped the bars of his cage.

“Bruce, it’s me.” She stretched her hand through the bars to him and he backed off hurriedly. Right back until he was pressed into the furthest corner of the cell. “It’s Diana.” Her throat closed up and she had to cough before she could talk again. “Your wife.”

He growled at her. He tilted his head away, cowering away from her, like she’d hurt him at any second.

He was terrified. All he could see were the bars of the cage and the shadow of a woman on the other side. Whatever had been done to him, by Circe and her minions, had beaten the human part of him down past the animal responses of his psyche. He probably couldn’t even speak anymore never mind understand what she was saying. He couldn’t see her anymore. Just Circe, just his jailor.

Well, there was only one thing for it then.

Diana sniffed and scrubbed at her eyes as she rose to her feet. She gripped the door in her hands and gave a short yank. The lock clattered off and fell to the floor with a broken clunk.

He bared his teeth and snarled, the fur rising up over his back and shoulders.

“Easy, easy.” She drew the door wide and stood back. “It’s all right.”

He looked at her, crouched low to the floor, then looked at the door. His eyes darted back and forth between the two. She stepped back further, pressing herself against the wall. He moved, as if to crawl forward, but froze when she glanced at him. She turned around completely. He wasn’t going to do anything while she was watching.

They both stayed that way for several minutes. Nothing in the cell but the sound of their breathing. She barely heard him move. The pads of his hands and feet whispered over the stone floor but she felt the rush of his passing and whirled to follow him. She vaulted into the air, coasting up the spiralling stairway.

Gods, he was fast. She barely caught sight of his heels disappearing around the twist in the stairwell, as he sprinted away from her. She followed close enough behind to keep him in sight but far enough so as not to alarm him further.

He burst out into the daylight on a roar and sent the Amazons standing there scattering. He swiped at one of them with his claws but more to keep her back than to hurt her.

Then he was off, bounding up onto a wall, a rooftop and streaking away over the city. He leapt from tower to tower. Away from her.

Diana touched down next to her sisters and watched him go.

“You let the beast free?!”

“I unlocked my husband’s cage.” Diana’s voice was flat and she tracked Bruce’s progress over the rooftops towards the jungle beyond.

“He’s not a man anymore. We should hunt him down and—aak!”

Diana rounded on her, her fingers punched into the armour over the guard’s chest hard enough to scrape the flesh underneath. Diana felt the rage fire in her gut and vomit up through her throat in a magma of venom. She hoisted the smaller woman over her head and gritted from between bared teeth.

“I’ll bathe in the blood of any woman who dares touch him.”

Silence fell over the courtyard and Diana dropped the guard on her face. She looked at the rest of them, daring them to question her. One by one, they bowed their heads and stepped away from her.

“Princess.”

Diana turned to find her mentor, Phillipus, standing behind her. Diana nodded her head once and waited for the dark skinned woman to speak.

“Princess, you must accept the reality of the situation.” Phillipus was trying to be reasonable and she should have known better.

 She knew Diana well enough to recognise the decidedly unreasonable cast to her features. She didn’t want to be rational, she wanted to do bloody murder. Someone had hurt her man, her husband, her mate and –like all Amazons- her first reaction was to seek Justice for that hurt.

Phillipus was glad that Circe had managed to escape them. Had she been corralled in their dungeons, her blood and bones would already litter the ground.

She didn’t want that weight resting on the princess’ conscience. Diana was the greatest of all of them, which meant she shouldered the greatest burdens. Everything her sisters felt, she felt tenfold. Their strengths as well as their weaknesses. The battle rage was clawing at her from the inside. It was all she could do not to start tearing things apart around her, but Phillipus had to try.

“What reality would that be?”

“That your husband has been tortured beyond the endurance of any other man. It is a testament to his strength that he has managed to throw off Circe’s magic thus far. He was fully beastial when we found him and already he has regained his human shape…but his mind is a different matter.”

“He is still there!” Diana rounded on her, taking a step forward. Ozone rose in the air, the marble cracked under her foot. The Amazons shrank back from her. This was a child of the Gods. Made from the primordial forces of the universe coupled with the flesh of Gaia and she was no longer entirely in control. 

Phillipus stood her ground.

“He has been through a trial, Princess, please listen to me. You must not let him suffer further. It would not be fair to him.”

“He is not some animal, to be put down!” Diana trembled with rage and Phillipus could see it in her eyes. Whatever rational part of her that was still there, scrambling for control. She was clinging to it by her fingertips.

“Perhaps not.” Phillipus kept her voice even and stepped back finally, out of her Princess’ way. “But if he is, he is relying on you to end his suffering. If you ever truly loved him, you will find the courage to act.”    

Diana advanced on Phillipus and still the ancient Amazon stood her ground. She saw the war in her Princess’ features, saw her consider the multitudinous ways for her to seek blood for the insult Phillipus had just dealt her. The ways in which Phillipus had schooled her. If the Princess lost the struggle, Phillipus had little hope of surviving the next ten seconds. Diana’s shoulders heaved with every breath, her knuckles tightened so fiercely they crackled and finally, she closed her eyes and let out a long slow huff of air.

“You are right, Phillipus, he’s relying on me to help him, but he is not gone. The man is too stubborn.” For the first time in weeks, a tight smile pulled at the Princess’ lips. The other Amazons almost sagged in their relief. They had been beginning to worry if Diana had been going over to the Dark. They had never seen her so despondent, so emotionless and harsh as they had when Bruce had been stolen from her.   

Without a further word, she vaulted into the air and flew in the direction her husband had escaped. She followed his trail easily enough. Had he been himself, she probably never would have been able to, cunning man, but he was not himself. There was evidence of a scraping claw there, dislodged roof tiles there, confused Amazons pointing and talking hurriedly to one another in his wake.

He headed straight for the jungle. Straight for the deepest cover he could find. He was terrified, she could smell it mixed in with the baser male scent of him, intensified by his more animal nature.

When he disappeared into the blanketing green of the jungle, she lost him.

“Bruce!” She called his name as she descended through the trees to touch down on the lush forest floor below.

He was nearby, she could feel it.

“Bruce, it’s me.” She scanned the green and found him in every shadow. Her heart leapt with every false hope and the disappointment when she realised she was mistaken was crushing each time. “It’s Diana.” Her voice cracked a little.

“Please come back to me.”

She heard a low growl and whirled.

Nothing. Had she caught the barest hint of a shadow? Was she grasping at straws again?

“Use your senses, Bruce.” She kept her voice low and calm. “My scent, you know me. You know me better than anyone else.”

Another growl, behind her again.

Diana whirled, but not fast enough, he tackled her full on. Massive arms bunching around her, scooping her off the ground and carrying her across the clearing. They hit the ground in a tumble, careening end over end and finally skidded to a halt.

He loomed over her, blocking the light from finding her, his sharp teeth bared and his pale eyes glowing.

“Bruce, it’s me!” She caught his head as it darted for her throat and he growled when she managed to halt him. Her muscles bunched along her arms.

Gods, he was STRONG.

He snarled and wriggled in her hold, teeth bared at her and pushed closer to her. Closer and closer. His head was clasped between her hands, if she was going to do it that way, it was going to be messy, but she could pop his skull like an egg.

The very thought was abhorrent to her and she realised, suddenly, that she couldn’t do it. She would never be able to do it.

Her husband was going to rip her throat out and she couldn’t kill him to prevent it.

He inched closer. Her arms shook holding him back, tears beaded in her eyes.

She had to! She had to do it. Better her to shoulder the weight of ending him than the other way around. She couldn’t bear the thought of even some part of Bruce being left inside the animal, knowing what was going on and powerless to stop it. Killing was the ultimate crime to him.

Not to her. She understood it was necessary. She understood that it had to be her to do it.

His breath huffed against her neck and she tensed, ready to twist and snap his neck. Make it quick and clean…so she could hate herself for the rest of her long life.

His teeth scraped her, he sucked in a breath, to prepare for the final lunge and…froze.

Diana went just as still beneath him.

He sniffed again. Snuffling at her neck. Something rumbled in the back of his throat and the tension left his straining shoulders. He was apparently no longer interested in killing her.

He eased back away from her, lower down her body. Her arms trembled as the tension left them though she still held his head between her hands. Wary of him making another false move.

He did nothing of the kind.

He sniffed at her neck, down over her collar bone, lower still to the neckline of her shirt and she jolted when he buried his nose in the valley of her cleavage. She yelped when his long, hot, tongue rasped between her breasts and blinked when she recognised the thundering rumble of a purr from him.

 ** _“Mmmmmrrriiinne._** ” He growled into her skin, licking again.

“Bruce?” Her voice trembled, she could hardly bear to hope.

“ ** _Dhhiannnaaa.”_** His bass voice was muffled by her shirt. He was nibbling at the buttons.

“I knew you were in there.” She sagged against the ground with relief. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out on a shaky shudder.

He was back. After so long, he had returned to her. Circe hadn’t destroyed him. He was coming back to her. Piece by piece.

His teeth gripped the collar of her shirt and he jolted backwards, _rrrriiiiiippp!_ He tore into her clothes, clawing at the material and shredding it with his fangs.

“Bruce, what are you doing?!”

**_“Mmmmmiiinnee.”_ **

His tongue rasped over her again, striping over the swell of her breast. His teeth found the silky material of her bra and he bit through the strap like it was a limp noodle. Hooking a claw in the material between her breasts, he contemptuously cut the garment away.

“Bruce, wait, I…” Diana didn’t know where she was going with that, she choked off on her words when he wriggled his hips between her legs and lay flush against her. “Oh…”

A LOT of him had changed, but apparently some things had remained the same. The heat that fired under her skin when she came into contact with him being one of them.

She sucked in a deep breath and got a head full of his scent. She could smell that base, male, smell of him. The earthy virility that seemed to pour out of him in waves.  Heat poured through her at the sensation of his weight on her. That delicious familiar weight.

Yes, a lot of him had changed. His eyes now glowed, his teeth were longer and sharper and the thick silky pelt of fur that covered him rubbed her all the right way…but he was still her husband. Made plain by the way he still smelled the same, still felt the same and the way he knew that she loved the feel of his mouth wrapped around her nipple.

“Bruce!” Her back arched when his fangs scraped her and his tongue rasped over her. Her legs parted for him and she groaned when he ground into her.

 ** _“Diana…mine…”_** He panted against her neck, voice rumbling with purrs and growls. **_“Missed…you…”_**

“Gods!” She gasped when he shredded her shirt from her. “I’ve missed you too. So much.”

Tears beaded in her eyes. Tears of relief and anguish of the memory of all those months without him. Weeks and weeks of not knowing if he was alive or dead. Torn between the torturous hope of him being alive and the insidious thought that he might be better off dead.

But now he was here, alive if not whole, and coming back to her more and more with every passing second.

She clasped his head between her hands again, pulling his head up so she could meet his gaze. The whites were beginning to show around his eyes again. He was beginning to look more human. His fangs had shrunk so that his mouth was once more human shaped.

She pulled him down over her and seized him in a fierce kiss. The kiss she had been dreaming of giving him when she found him again.

He growled into her, rocking his hips into hers, tearing at her clothes again. His tongue was still long and had a velvet rasp to it but that just added to it all. The silken feel of his fur under her hands and sliding over her skin was as alien as it was erotic and she could think of nothing save for the fact she had her husband back and it had been months since they had lain together.

“Bruce,” she groaned when he pulled his mouth from hers and began to nibble his way along her jaw to tease her ear with his teeth, “tear my clothes off.”

“Hrrnn?” He was lapping at her throat, sucking on her pulse.

“My clothes are in the way,” she rolled her hips against his as if to prove her point, “get rid of them.”

He stilled, his brain sorting her words, then gave a rumbling chuckle like a roll of thunder. His claws hooked under the waistband of her jeans and he yanked. The sound of ripping fabric echoed throughout the jungle and he went to work with his teeth too. Retreating down her body, tearing and yanking, shredding her clothes to nothing but rags and peeling them away with a Cheshire grin of intent.

“Mine.” He spanned her thighs with his hands and yanked her towards him, the iron bar of his cock nudging between her legs. The weight was familiar but his skin had turned coal black. Familiar and different all at the same time.

She shivered.

“I dreamed of you.” He folded over her, licking at her nipples, purring when she tunnelled her fingers through his hair and combed them over the pelt covering his back. He growled when she ruffled him the wrong way. “Even when Circe’s magic ate into my humanity, even when I couldn’t remember being a man, I knew you. _Diana._ ”

He took her mouth then, with a kiss that put all others to shame. His tongue lanced into her, his lips hard and skilful over hers and his sharp fangs grazed her deliciously.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and her legs cinched tighter around his waist. With a growl of her own, she yanked him towards her, grinding the wet heat of her cunt against the pulsing length of his cock.

She cursed when he ducked suddenly out of her hold and he rumbled a deep chuckle at her. Spanning her waist with his large hands, he flipped her with an almost alarming ease and speed. Diana was very suddenly on her hands and knees, her feral husband kneeling on the mossy ground behind her.

 He raked his claws down her back and Diana’s eyes flew wide and her spine arched like he’d called lightning down into her. He gripped her hips and pulled her back towards him, manhandling her onto his cock. He buried a massive hand in the thick mane of her hair and forced her head back, dipping her spine. He kept pulling until she had to sit up on her knees. He tugged her right back until his teeth found her neck and then he yanked her down.

Diana screamed when his cock plunged into her right to the hilt. She bucked in his hold but his teeth were pinned to her neck and she couldn’t go anywhere. His claws were still dug into her hair, one massive arm came around her waist and he fucked her.

Diana couldn’t think of any more polite way to describe it. She could hardly say it was sex because she didn’t appear to have much say in whatever he did to her at that point. Her legs were spread over his as he crouched on the ground so she couldn’t stand or kneel, there was nothing for her to grab on to so she might steady herself with her hands and her thoughts were far too scattered to reach some kind of equilibrium through flight.  

His fur was silky against her back, his claws prickling against her scalp as his hand tugged at her hair, his arm a band of steel around her waist, hauling her down onto his cock with every rolling thrust of his hips.

Diana felt she could barely breathe and, when his hand slipped down between her legs and he raked his claws over her clit oh-so gently and so very dangerously. She bucked hard in his hold and he growled, jamming her harder against him.

They’d had wild sex before. There had been times when it had been herself pinning him to the floor, but nothing like this. He was skirting the very edges of his control, clinging to it with those razor claws of his. Trying to rein himself in even as he raked her with his claws and grazed her with his teeth.

Diana was satisfied to note that any woman other than herself would never have been able to take him like this. No one else would have been able to give him what he needed.

“Oh gods.” Diana moaned when he pushed her forward, smothering her with his weight on her back and still pounding on and on inside her like a machine.

 He tossed her hair out of the way, flinging it forward over her head and bit at her neck and shoulders. Stinging little love bites that caused her to twitch and jolt in nervous feedback.

His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Stroking her back, arms and legs, squeezing her breasts and purring in her ear at the bounce his thrusts caused and then delving between her legs in a wicked torture.

The rough pads that had replaced his fingerprints raked over her clit, his claws nipped at the folds of her pussy stretched around his ramming cock and it was suddenly all she needed.

She bucked hard in his hold, screaming out to the jungle around her, and pushing back against his rampant thrusting. Her inner muscles clamped around him, milking him for all he had and he roared. Bellowing to the trees and silencing all the animals for miles. His claws scored over her hips leaving red welts as he pushed as deep as he could inside her and shivered hard. He spent himself brutally inside her and collapsed forward over her.

She crumpled, limp and sated beneath him. He was stretched over her like a warm and living blanket, his tongue lapping lazily against her ear ever so often. He purred and nuzzled her as she panted and pulled herself back together.

Still, his hips rolled lazily against her ass, his cock churning inside her and she groaned.

She knew he had come, she had felt it explode against her insides, yet he was still as hard as stone. She could feel the delicious sticky wetness between her thighs of his juices mixed with her own. He should be on the verge of sleep, rolling to his side and pulling her against him so he could stroke her as he dozed and gentle her into slumber with him.

At least, that was what he had done as a man.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help myself.” He growled into her ear but it was the growl of a man.

She rubbed her cheek against the fur on his arm as he cushioned her against the hard ground. His pelt was shorter, sleeker. His skin was still black but she could see that his hands had reverted to their original shape. His fingers long and tapered and –she jolted when he reached under her to tweak a nipple- talented.

“You smell so good. Feel so _tight._ I need you again, Diana.” He wriggled his legs between hers, widening her to his attentions. His thrusting took on a more definite heft.

Diana thought about it. There was no way she could take him again. Not right away and not at that intensity. It was just too much, even for her. Months of being without him had not prepared her for…her spine dipped and she arched back against him.

Well, apparently her body had other ideas.

They groaned into each other and, with a wicked smile curling her lips, Diana resigned herself to a _long_ night.

   


	6. F is for Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure they've probably done this before in the comics at some point but there's no way in hell that I'm asking my RL geek friends about it. 
> 
> In this -unconnected to any of the others- installment, Bruce has been imbued with Kryptonian powers and there ain't no way that our Di is going to let the opportunity for super powered sexy times pass her by. 
> 
> It's all in the name of stress relief. 
> 
> Honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLO!
> 
> Y'all must know by now that I forget about this little series unless forcibly prodded about it. Which I was by someone whose name I don't recall because I am not right this second looking directly at it (you know who you are, you beautiful human being). 
> 
> So here we are with installment number six. Which has absolutely, precisely, fuck all to do with the new movie that just came out. I haven't seen it and I don't care to so do with that as you will (Bruce Timm all the way, you Snyder fanboy heathens). 
> 
> Anyway, I like to mess with Lois and Clark because I remember that nineties TV show and love it still. 
> 
> ENJOY!

**F is for...Flight**

Batman hovered over the planet and brooded quietly to himself.

And it was quiet, up there in the stratosphere. The air was thin and unbelievably cold. The entire planet was spread beneath him, turning almost imperceptibly slowly. Oceans of stunning blue and continents spread like rumpled blankets of green, yellow, bronze and gold. Clouds meandering like candyfloss over the glowing bubble of the atmosphere.

He looked down to see his booted feet hanging over nothing.

He was flying. He almost laughed at that. He had dreamed of flying when he was younger. Much younger, when he’d still had pleasant dreams. Of skimming the clouds like fluff and chasing lightning.

Not that what he was doing could technically be called flying. The void of space tugged at him almost as equally as the immovable attraction of gravity to the planet below.

His body just seemed to be calibrating his now vast energies into cancelling out the forces and staying exactly where he was.

He hovered over the very cusp of nightfall, watching the dusk roll over the Earth. Countries as small as a child’s drawing darkening and then blinking to life in seas of sparkling lights as the cities flared into being. Visible in the night when they weren’t in the day.

He took the pulse of the planet and tried to match his own pounding heart to it.

How did Clark manage this?

Batman sucked in an acrid breath of scant oxygen that he didn’t really need and tried to calm himself.

All this power. He felt it singing in his veins, could feel his entire being throb with the latent miasma of intense strength that simmered just beneath the surface. He felt the individual currents of the wind, muted by the miles of distance beneath him. He could feel the planet.

He could hear individual cities in a constant murmur, listened to the rush of the ocean’s flow, the rumble of tectonic plates sliding against each other, measure the throb of the magma swirling beneath the crust of the Earth.

He could see radio waves for gods sake!

It was terrifying.

Batman scrubbed a hand over his mouth and tried to calm himself.

He reminded himself that it wasn’t permanent. They’d figure it out. As sure as he had been imbued with Superman’s powers, he could be drained of them.

He hoped.

He knew if he stayed like this then he’d go mad.

Staying in Gotham had been impossible. He’d always thought himself in tune with his city but…he’d had no _idea_ of the pain and suffering that he had been oblivious to through the simple means of being human. He could hear each individual cry at the same time as he couldn’t drown out the maniacal laughter from Arkham. He could see the stains of long dead blood smearing the streets, taste the toxicity of the chemicals dumped into the river from miles away, he…

Batman gripped the bridge of his nose and bared his teeth in silent frustration.

He couldn’t do this.

“Bruce?”

He flinched at the light touch of a hand on his shoulder and abruptly found himself thirty feet away.

He scowled behind the harsh lines of his mask.

Wonder Woman hung in the air where he had been a half second before and tilted her head in silent question.

“I’m alright.” He lied.

She frowned.

“I’m fine. See?” He focussed himself and drifted carefully close to her.

Another reason he had retreated to the night sky was because he’d been so clumsy like this. He’d been terrified of shattering everything with the most casual contact. Everything felt like it was made of eggshells and his greatest fear was destroying the people closest to him.

So he had left Alfred and Robin and retreated out of the way so as to not endanger them further while the League worked on a cure.

He’d been ruminating on how best to go about it himself, but found it almost impossible to focus, and the rearrangement of human DNA to Kryptonian was so far out of his field of expertise that he knew Clark would be quicker with it anyway.

Besides, he’d already broken three Mass Spectrometers just trying to turn them on.

“Progress from the tower?” He moved to draw his cloak about himself and huffed out a sigh when he remembered it wasn’t there.

He was in the pants and boots of his uniform, wearing a generic utility belt rather than his distinctive yellow and a black half mask covered his eyes, cheekbones and brow.

He had decided it would be better not to be seen floating above the planet as Batman. The potential terror effect on the criminality was outweighed by the damning evidence that he actually existed.

A great part of his fear factor was still based on his monster in the night persona. Pictures of him billowing in the night sky, clearly and definitely a man in a suit, would kind of put paid to that.

Best to just seem like a generic meta pretending to be Superman.  

He managed to halt himself within a few feet of Wonder Woman and hung there uncertainly.

Batman should have known that she would follow him. She being one of the few that could keep up with him now that Clark was out of the game.

She huffed out a breath through her nose. Tapping an ear, she opened her hand wide and shrugged a shoulder.

“I can’t hear you, Bruce. The air is too thin.”

“But I can hear you.”

She watched his mouth intently and nodded slowly.

“Clark’s ears are much more sensitive than mine. Yours must be too now.”

He half turned from her and looked out into space.

She glided effortlessly in front of him.

“A more expansive belfry than you’re used to, hmm?”

“Not now, Diana.”

“What was that? Giving me the brush off? It’s such a shame I can’t hear you.” She laughed though it was breathless.

The air up here was fine for him. He frequently found himself forgetting to breathe for several minutes at a time but she obviously needed more oxygen than he did.

He found that most disconcerting of all. That he was suddenly the stronger between the two of them.

He reached out faster than he intended and she gasped when his fingers hooked behind her girdle. She yelped when she thumped into his chest. He blinked, suddenly intensely aware that he was stripped to the waist. He had flown out of the cave so fast that he’d neglected to pick up a shirt. He hadn’t noticed the cold until he felt the heat of her skin. He looked down at her, leaning close to speak directly into her ear.

“Can you hear me now, princess?”

“All five senses fully functional.” She murmured.

Looking down at her he became entranced.

She _glowed_.

It was subtle, but this close he could see it. A thin gilding of fiery gold dusted her skin. A shimmering pulse rolled over her in time with the beating of her heart. Looking deeper, he could see the thump of her pulse in her throat. Her hair billowed about her head in the low gravity like ink in water, her eyes were actually an almost violet colour and she smelled of coffee, caramel, leather, sea surf and sunshine. Not to mention the base female scent of her that he had certainly never noticed before.

And Clark saw her like this all the time?

How did he keep his hands to himself?

“Are you really alright?” She looked up at him, those violet eyes worried and he tilted his head.

“No.” He hadn’t removed his hand from her girdle, keeping her effortlessly close to him. “It’s driving me insane. I can’t think there’s so much going on. I’m seeing everything in a new way. It’s becoming too much for my brain to handle.”

“Bruce, be calmed.” Her hand came to rest over the thud of his heart in his chest. “We can find a way to reverse this.”

“What if there isn’t?” He studied the stars beyond her, seeing millions more than he could have as a normal man. “I’ll go mad, Diana.”

“Be still, be calm, look at me.” She cupped his face in both hands and waited until his eyes met hers. “If that is the case then you will adapt. You are the most obdurately perfect man I know, I cannot imagine something so paltry as a rewrite of your DNA defeating you.”

“Perfect?”

She shrugged a shoulder.

“I see mine reflected in you.” She grinned when he smirked.

“I don’t want this. I’ve never wanted this.”

“Because powers make people stupid?”

“You’re not going to trap me that easily.” He warned her. “I’m not referring to you, who have had powers your entire life and have always pushed yourself to do more, I’m talking about me. A kid whose playset suddenly includes world domination as a viable career path.”

“Bruce, how much power would you have to give up in order to run the planet?”

He looked at her sharply and found her grinning at him.

“You’re _enjoying_ this!”

“Watching you –how would the Flash put it- freak out about something?” She held up her finger and thumb barely an inch apart. “Little bit.”

“I thought you were supposed to be one of those kind goddesses.”

“To your dark god, you mean?”

He scowled at her again.

“This power doesn’t make me a god and it never will.”

“And that’s exactly why I’m not worried.” She smiled at him and her fingers laced through his. “This will not destroy you, Bruce. I promise.” Her eyes travelled down him and she frowned.

“Where is your armour?”

“I…couldn’t put it on.”

She arched a brow at him.

“I kept tearing it.” He looked away from her. “The pants were okay but the shirt is always tighter and…it tore apart like tissue paper.” He held up his free hand and studied it. “Fabric tougher than steel and denser than Kevlar and I ripped it to shreds.”

“Well, that just proves there is a silver lining to everything.”

He frowned down at her and she smirked.

“I’m certainly enjoying the view.”

“Stop it.” He warned her. “I’m dangerous.”

“Always,” she agreed easily enough, “but I’m not scared.”

“You should be. I’m not Clark. I can’t control this.”

“Oh, I am _fully_ aware that you’re not Clark.” She swirled around him, her hair brushing over his chest and shoulders in silken caresses. “I think you’re determined to see this as a curse. It isn’t, you know.”

“I can’t do anything without destroying something.” He growled at her.

“You will adapt.”

“I don’t want to adapt. I want rid of it!”

“I can show you, if you’d like.” She came to hover in front of him again, still too close so that she could hear him.

“Show me what?” His eyes betrayed him by dropping down her body but he didn’t miss her smirk.

“Come, I know that Clark likes to do this.” She laced her fingers through his and tugged at him.

He reluctantly angled his body after hers. Stronger than her or not, she was still going to be difficult to resist. He clumsily trailed in her wake at first but focussed his thoughts and managed something of a functional flight path.

They flew over the atmosphere, skimming the edge, not far enough out so that she couldn’t breathe but far enough so that the friction from the air was lowered to almost nothing. She was taking him into the sunlight. It gilded the horizon at first but then slid around the curve of the Earth, growing brighter and brighter until the sun itself came into view.

He felt the heat break over him, startling from the cold void of the dark and Diana looked back at him when he faltered.

“Alright, close enough.” She pivoted in the air, releasing his hand and swimming over his head to roll around behind him. “No, relax, loosen your arms.”

He scowled when she reached around him and tugged at his elbows, drawing his arms away from where they had been folded over his chest. She spread them wide, angling her body against his so that he turned to face into the sun.

He winced against the brightness and then sucked in a breath when he felt it hit him.

Sunlight.

The rays of a yellow star lancing into his Kryptonian physiology. He felt it pour into him like water over arid soil. Felt each cell in his body drink it in and revel in it. He gulped it in like a starving man given sustenance and his head fell back, he groaned a little.

“Good?” Diana’s chin rested on his shoulder and her hands rubbed small circles against his back. Working into the tension knotted muscles there.

He growled.

“That was stupid of me.” He turned, always so carefully, and faced her. “I should have realised.”

“You knew academically, but you didn’t know here.” She tapped her fingers against his heart and smiled at him with that simple way of hers.

“How did you know that Clark enjoyed this so much? You come here often with him?”

“We bask together sometimes.” She shrugged a shoulder. “I do not remain this tanned by accident.”

“Hrrn.”

“Why? Jealous?”

“No.” Yes.

“Unlike some, Clark and I are social creatures. Sometimes it is nice to just simply be with someone for nothing else but knowing they are there.”

He frowned. He had to admit, spending alone time with Diana would definitely have ulterior motives attached for him. Clark was an idiot.

“And what else do you and Clark do together that’s so damn pleasant?”

She tilted her head at his tone but didn’t rise to the bait.

“Talk. Sometimes. Play at others.”

“Play?” Bruce felt a stab of jealousy low in his gut. He had thought he knew the exact extent of Diana and Clark’s friendship. Especially since Clark was married to the Lane woman.

Could they be…?

“Your children call it ‘tag’ I believe.”

“Tag?!” The word burst from him on the gust of a relieved laugh so strong it buffeted her back a few inches. She arched a brow at him. He coughed and tried to recover himself. “I mean, two of the most powerful people on the planet and you…play tag?”

“It is really more like cat and mouse.” Diana nodded. “Neither of us had friends of equal power when we were younger so…” She shrugged.

“You miss him, don’t you?”

“He hasn’t gone anywhere, Bruce.”

“Yes he has.” He spoke gently and watched her face.

“Yes,” she sighed, “he has.”

“And you were hoping, by coming to me here…”

“Bruce, no!” Her hands clasped his and she looked him right in the eye. “You are not interchangeable to me. You are both my dearest friends and as different as two men can be from one another. I wouldn’t change a thing about either of you. Well, that is a lie, I wish you more happiness, but aside from that I cherish you exactly as you both are. I came here to comfort you, Bruce, to ground you a little. Not to pretend that you were someone else.” She cupped his cheek and smiled at him and he felt his mouth tug up at the corners in response.

Well, enough of that.

“Tag, you’re it.” He tapped her shoulder with one hand and reversed the polarity in his body.

He dropped like a stone.

“What…?”

He waved up at her when she twisted to look down at him, then flipped head over heels and rocketed away as fast as he could. He winced when the sound barrier burst around him and dialled it back a little.

He twisted when a finger prodded his shoulder. Rolling on his back but not slowing at all, he found her cruising above him effortlessly.

“You’re going to have to do better than that.” She waved at him. “And you’re it.”

With a twist of her shoulders and a kick of her legs, she peeled away from him and dived towards the surface below them.

He’d gone a mile before he managed to stop and felt his stomach swoop at the sudden jolt. His lips had peeled back from his teeth and his heart thundered in his chest, but it wasn’t from anger or worry. He realised after a moment that he was laughing.

He focussed, ignoring the nauseating sensation of his telescopic vision kicking in and spotted her swooping towards the panorama of Australia.

Upping his game, Bruce gave chase.

He pushed himself and pushed himself, though constantly wary of reaping damage from the speed of his passing made him slower.

Come on, he thought to himself, he knew more about aerodynamics, gravitational forces and the way a human body moved through the air than either of Clark and Diana combined.

There was no way he could lose this.

He angled his arms back, stretched himself into as sleek a shape as possible and piled on the speed.

He caught up with her somewhere over Queensland but misjudged his tagging.

He tackled her full on, swearing when he spun out of control, intent on letting her go but changing his mind when his shoulder clipped the ground and some three hundred miles an hour.

Snatching her close, he wrapped himself around her and they bounced and skipped over the arid desert like a stone over water.

It was a long trench dragged into the soil by his back before they slid to a halt.

He coughed, waving at the dust billowing around them and pulled Diana up so he could see her face.

“Are you alright? Anything broken?”

He stopped when he realised her shoulders were shaking with laughter.

“Oh, Bruce, if they could see you now!” She threw back her head, her hair flying and sending grit and dust clouding around them again. He shut his eyes and shook his head to clear his face of it. “Not quite so graceful now, are we?”

“But you’re okay?”

“Better than okay,” she hopped up from straddling his chest to crouching on it, “I’m winning.”

She kicked off hard enough to punch him a foot into the ground.

He coughed, more out of surprise than actually being winded and pried himself out of the divot she’d punched him into. Wicked woman. He realised that they were both a lot stronger than he had thought.

She was right, he had known it academically but now he…he _knew._

The ground cracked when he rocketed up and gave chase once more.

She was headed South.

He didn’t catch sigh of her until they had left Australia behind and were crossing over New Zealand. He pushed himself again, reminding himself that his limits were so much further beyond than where he had thought, and managed to get within a hundred feet of her by the time they reached the Antarctic ice flows.

Then she dropped to skim the ocean and headed straight for a miasma of glaciers.

He followed, stupidly he would later realise, and had to slow considerably when she twisted in and out of the bobbing ice flows. She had been flying all of her life and knew exactly at which speed she could corner on a dime.

He, however, learned only that it was cold going headfirst through a glacier no matter how many powers you had.

“Give in yet?”

Bruce shook the snow and pulverised ice from his shoulders and in his hair and twisted to try and discern where she was.

“Of course not.” His voice carried as easily as hers, but the walls of ice in constant motion around them made it echo and bounce back and forth in a web of confusion.

Come on, come on, where was she?

“That will soon change.”

His head snapped up when he realised where she was but it was already too late. With a casual kick, she punted the top four or five tonnes of a glacier off and dropped it on him.

Bruce was certainly strong enough to catch the ice, but not quick enough. Bubbles coughed from his mouth when the glacier punched him into the sea and his gut clenched at the cold.

It wouldn’t kill him, not even harm him, but it was _cold_!

He shot out of the water like a rocket from a bottle and clamped his arms around his body. He growled.

Her laugh echoed and bounced around him.

“You’re going to get it for that.” He warned her.

“Ooh, I’m shivering. No, wait, that’s you.” She laughed again and he growled, but this time to himself.

Bruce turned in a slow circle, shaking the ice forming on his skin off every so often and scanned carefully for any trace of her. It wasn’t until he bumped into a glacier that he realised he was employing some good old fashioned x-ray vision.

He grinned and twisted in the air again, looking harder.

There!

Bruce smirked like a shark and pinpointed exactly where she was. Well, since he was wet anyway…

Diana slunk carefully up over the peak of the glacier and risked a quick glance to where she had seen him last.

Frowning when she saw the gulley between ice flows empty, she risked a second glance. Her breath clouded the air when she huffed in consternation. Where had he gone?

He was a clumsy flier, the wind trailing from his body noisily, buffeting the ice in a manner that was as clear as neon signage to her.

Still, he had managed to ghost her even without his bat suit.

A single drop of ice cold water hitting her back was her only warning.

She twisted and lunged, trying to speed away but his arms circled her waist and she yelled in horror and frustration when he simply toppled backwards in the air and dragged her into the water with him.

She screamed in the cold, the sound burbling from her mouth on a cloud of bubbles and she could feel his chest moving with his laughter against her back. She struggled wildly, managing to push away from him only when he let her and jettisoned herself from the water like a dolphin.

“It’s freezing!” She hugged her arms about herself, her teeth already chattering.

“Not so fun on the other side, eh, princess?” He floated up out of the salty water and she shook herself viciously, sending more icy spray over him. He chuckled at her in rebuke.

“Oh, and tag.” He waved at her and shot away, the waves rippling under his passing.

Diana growled, spun herself a few times to rid herself of most of the water, and then gave chase.

It was clear, by now, that he was getting the hang of not only flying but a multitude of other skills that Clark possessed too. He was getting better and sleeking his shape down to reduce the wind resistance on his skin, angling his arms and legs to bank easier, coming to understand the pitch and yaw of the human shaped body in the air.

Still, he had only been flying a day. She couldn’t in good conscience let him win, veteran of the skies that she was.

Time to actually start trying.

She caught him over the horn of Africa, doing nothing more than steal his mask before pivoting away and disappearing into a storm system rolling in over the coast.

Bruce dived in after her, without hesitation, but unfortunately didn’t learn the trick of diverting lightning before he was struck a few times.

He looked kind of cute with his hair going in all directions like that.

He chased her up and over the storm, stealing back his mask and taking her tiara with it. She cursed him but he was already rocketing up towards the upper atmosphere and she had little choice but to save her breath for following him.

The game continued for the rest of the night and well into the morning.

The change seemed to creep up on them.

It started with her. He got her so mad with wearing her tiara on his arm like a trophy that, when she next caught him and he wriggled too much for her to get it free, she bit him on the shoulder and dived away so as not to be caught again.

He chased her into the clouds, deeper and deeper into their cloying mist and pounced on her in the grey. They wrestled in the air, breathless and laughing and he had tickled her ruthlessly until she had been forced to release him.

When she caught him, she dropped on him from above, wrapping her legs around his waist and nibbling at his ear to distract him. It wasn’t until he released her legs and spun in her hold to reciprocate that she bounded away from him.

Not fast enough, as it happened, when he tackled her over the skyline of Metropolis and they both clanged into the copper globe on top of the _Daily Planet_.

“Gods, Bruce!” Diana yelped when the slowly spinning globe creaked under them.

“Are you alright?” He was panting, straddling her. He made a show of leaning over her, pinned beneath him as she was. “I didn’t win too hard?”

She shoved at his chest and rolled away, attempting to fly off and take her humiliation somewhere less public but he tackled her again and they thumped into the side of the _Planet’s_ tower. They dropped a few metres before he could get purchase and halt them on a ledge.

Not before his fingers had dragged deep furrows into the polished brickwork though.

“Clark’s going to be annoyed.”

“Don’t care.” He grinned down at her and she thought he looked suddenly like some night god of mischief.

His blue eyes almost sparkled behind his dark mask, his chest –scar riddled and sculpted- was gilded in the bright sunlight and his grin was nothing but wickedness and all aimed at her.

“I won. What is my prize?”

“There is no prize.”

“What’s this?” He snorted. “Clark I can see going for the spineless fair play route, but not you, princess. You like winning too much.” He planted his hands against the warm stone at her back and grinned. “What do I get?”

“Bragging rights?”

“I had those anyway.” He shrugged a shoulder.

“Clark doesn’t get a prize if he wins.”

“We’ve already covered that I’m not Clark.”

“Ye-es…” She bit her lip as her eyes took an unauthorised tour down his body. She dragged her attention back up to his face with difficulty and saw his knowing smirk. “Isn’t my tiara enough?”

“No, but if you’re going to give up clothes…I want the eagle.”

“What?!” She jerked back against the stone with a thud and he grinned.

“My chest feels a little bare without my symbol. Yours will have to do. Fork it over, princess.”

“I’m not giving you my eagle.” She hissed at him.

“Shall I take it?”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

He tilted his head at her and she realised too late what she’d just said.

His hand closed over the metal over her chest at the same time as she pushed him away and the distinctive sound of ripping leather could clearly be heard over the buzz of traffic far below them.

Bruce toppled backwards at her shove but halted his descent with a flex of effort. He found himself still standing on the tower, but this time perpendicular to the wall, facing up at the sky. He lifted his hand and examined half of an amazon’s armour in his grip. 

“Well, this is awkward.”

“Bruce!” Diana leaned out over the ledge, gripped him by the belt buckle and hoisted him up onto the ledge again. “Damn you, look what you’ve done!”

She hurried to fold her arms over her chest when he did exactly that.

“How am I supposed to get out of here without somebody seeing me?”

“Luck?”

She thumped him hard enough to nearly punt him off the ledge again and he laughed.

“Sorry, princess, I didn’t mean to. I don’t know my own strength.”

“Liar.” She growled at him, struggling to contain herself even with both arms folded over her chest.

“Here, let me help.” He was still smirking as he stepped flush against her and leaned casually against the wall. “There, now no-one can see you.”

“Not. Helping.” She gritted at him, a flush crawling up over her face. She studied his face. “You seem abnormally…puckish.”

“It’s the sunlight.” He shrugged a shoulder and she tried to ignore the way the dusting of the hair over his chest roughed against her skin. “I feel a little drunk.”

“Too much too fast maybe?” She was watching a news helicopter buzz lazily by a few blocks away. She hoped their cameras didn’t happen to glance this way.

His identity was protected. Hers, however, might suffer from being sandwiched between an unnamed masked meta and the _Planet_ news tower.

“Maybe.” He leaned more heavily into her.

“Bruce…this is not the tallest building in the city. We could be seen.”

“No, you could be seen, _I’m_ wearing a mask.”

“You’re always wearing a mask.” She huffed. “You’re going to have to carry me out of here. You can fly faster than I can. No one will see us if you go faster than the highest shutter speed.”

“Ask me nicely.”

“Bruce! You ripped my clothes off!” She punched his shoulder and tried not to get annoyed when he merely chuckled. “The least you could do is make sure nobody but you sees me!”

“But I haven’t seen anything.” He looked down pointedly and all he could see was her pressed up against his chest.

“You cannot be serious.”

“I’m always serious.” He reminded her.

“Here, in the news capitol of the world, with more cameras and photojournalists than anywhere else, you want me to…flash you?”

“I wouldn’t object.”

“I’ll be _seen_.”

“Is that your only objection?”

Diana opened her mouth and stalled when her brain pulled the emergency stop lever. Yes, that pretty much was the only reason. She was on fire where they touched. She could feel the power rolling off him in waves. He was huge, made plainer by him not slouching, roped in muscle and pressed so close to her that she was forced to widen her stance to admit him.

“I can cover you.”

A flush rose high on Diana’s cheeks when her brain immediately attributed the wrong meaning to that word. She knew he meant he would shield her but all she could think was that he had just offered to cover her in the same way a stallion would a mare. She pressed her lips together and tried not to arch towards him.

She always reacted to him like this. Always, but now it was so much worse. She could barely focus on what he was saying. She didn’t know if it was because he was playful and powerful or because she could see his eyes rather than the blank lenses of his cowl –admittedly it might have had something to do with them both being stripped to the waist- but she did know that he was short circuiting every thought she was trying to have.

Her common sense with it.

“Alright, princess, I can take a hint. I’ll try and get you out of here quick enough.”

She watched in horror as the walls came down behind his eyes. He angled his face away from her and slid his arm around her waist, gathering himself to leap from the ledge and take her with him.

That was completely unacceptable. She couldn’t let him think that she was rejecting him.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and she yanked him around, crushing his mouth down over her own.

He grunted, in surprise and the force in his body suddenly reversed, swinging from his feet to his back and thumping him into her.

She groaned as she was crushed against the wall, but it wasn’t a sound of discomfort.

Her breastplate clanged from his fingers to the ledge at their feet and tumbled unheeded off of it to land on a balcony far below.

Diana didn’t care, she was too busy climbing Bruce like he was a tree. Her legs wrapped around his, her arms twining around his neck and his tongue pushed into her mouth, claiming her.

The wall cracked behind her. Neither of them noticed.

He kissed her like she was sunlight. Drinking her in. Wet open-mouthed kisses, nibbles to her jaw and neck, branding bites over her breasts. He boosted her up higher, suckling a nipple into his mouth and her back arched. She sank her teeth into her lip to keep from screaming.

Gods, she’d never had this.

She’d had lovers in the past, she’d been courting Bruce for quite some time, waiting for him to get up the courage to believe himself worthy of her, but she’d never had a man as strong –stronger- than she was. He held her effortlessly in one arm, one hand filled with her breast, tugging on a dark nipple, his head bent to the other. She squirmed in his hold, her nails scoring over his back and not worrying about flaying muscle from bone. Her legs cinching about his waist with no danger of cutting him in half.

“Stop me, Diana.” He groaned into her skin. “Tell me to stop before I fuck you here and now. Right up against his tower.”

Diana’s head thumped back against the polished stone and she looked up at the globe spinning slowly above them.

“Do it.” She smirked. “Take me. Claim me.”

He looked up at her then, his eyes behind the mask glassy with lust rather than sunshine drunk.

He dragged her down the stone and took her mouth again, this time with a ferocity born of cutting loose. He gripped both of her wrists, bracers and all, in one hand and pinned her hands over her head. The metal rang out like a bell and crumpled more stone, pebbles littered down over them, skittering over his back and skipping down over the edge.

His other hand snaked down between them, questing between her legs. She moaned into his mouth, her teeth sinking into his lip, when he _stroked._ Two fingers, from cleft to clit and back again. He rubbed insistently through her uniform that rapidly dampened under his touch.

She squirmed in his hold, powerless to do anything to cease his torment and gasped into his mouth.

He gave her exactly what she wanted without needing to ask.

Pinning her where she was, letting her struggle in the throes of her own passion, driving her insistently higher and higher. She felt it build in her, the primal forces that made up her body roiling, her godly magic simmering under her skin.

She was panting against him and he just grinned, snatching kisses from bruised lips, rubbing his chest against hers knowing the hair there would tease her nipples ruthlessly.

She twisted on the edge, fighting him and getting nowhere and he finally relented.

Yanking aside her uniform he thrust two fingers into her and ground his thumb over her clit.

Diana’s eyes flashed open and she screamed.

Ozone filled the air, lightning struck from seemingly nowhere and he chuckled into her neck.

She convulsed around him, back arched and gasping. She mewled his name over and over as he gentled her down with lighter strokes until she could understand English again.

“You like that, princess?”

“What was your first clue?” She gasped, panting. She hung from his hand on her wrists. Her eyes were glassy, golden lightning flashing in their violet depths and he smirked.

Bruce could feel the heat from where the lightning had struck between his shoulder blades and was suddenly glad of his borrowed powers. He was surrounded in a corona of heat haze and he pressed against her, letting her feel the crackling energy of the lightning she had summoned grounding itself in his bones.

 He released her hands and revelled in the feel of her sliding her fingers through his hair. He turned his head to kiss the soft skin of her inner elbow and stilled when her other hand went on an unguided tour of his body.

She didn’t waste time with anything other than her desired target. Her hot fingers skimmed his chest and stomach and he sucked in a breath when her hand delved into his pants without so much as bothering to unzip them.

The zipper growled, though significantly quieter than he did, when it split against the back of her hand and she closed her fingers around the throbbing length of his cock. He sucked in a breath and anything he’d been about to say to her about taking this somewhere more private emptied itself from his head.

She pulled his mouth over hers again and kissed him fiercely. Stroking him with eye rolling skill. He had a moment to consider who she had learned such skill from and let the jealousy spur him into crushing her against the wall again.

Cracks raced over the stonework. Somewhere deep in the building, workers could hear a faint rumble. Maybe something to do with the lightning of a few minutes ago?

He forgot his skilled ways and practiced seduction techniques. His hand fisted in her star spangled briefs and he yanked, retreating down her body only long enough to haul them off over her boots and toss them over his shoulder. They floated away into the cool breeze buffeting at them.

A storm was rolling in.

He picked her up, spanning both of her thighs with his hands and hoisted her against him. She shoved at his trousers, tearing at them to get them out of the way and welcoming him in.

He growled at the first slithering contact of his cock head over her cunt and rolled his hips against her. Teasing them both with the slippery slide of sensation. She was sopping wet for him. Creaming. For him.

Sliding his elbows under her knees and gripping her hips, he kissed her fiercely and swallowed her groans as he pushed into her. She arched and mewled into his mouth as he fed inch after inch of his cock into her. Stretching her deliciously. Deeper and deeper until he was balls deep and she was gasping from it.

He slid one arm out from under her legs and braced himself against the wall, his fingers splayed beside her head.

He shook all over. Sweat slicked his skin and he felt like he’d run a marathon.

They had circled the globe more than once in their games and he hadn’t even felt winded but now, now with her wrapped around him tighter than a fist, he could barely breathe.

Her muscles rippled around him and he growled, thrusting into her. He shut his eyes, gasping at the sensations and all of a sudden he couldn’t stop. He had suspected that metas of Diana and Clark’s strength would suffer from an insensitivity to the world around them. That they wouldn’t feel as easily as the rest of them.

Wrong.

He felt _everything_.

He could feel the vice like grip of her cunt around his thrusting cock, he could feel the magic snapping and crackling under her skin as her climax built again. He could feel the huff of her immortality gusting over his neck as she panted against his skin. He felt the ozone building around them both again, the lightning charging over their heads.

Diana’s nails scored down over his back like knives in her frenzy and he hissed at the sensation, his head kicking back. Her heels spurred into his back, her teeth bruising his shoulder where she bit him.

He braced both hands against the wall and she held herself up against him, bracing herself against his cock hammering into her. His fingers flexed, punching into the brick work to the second knuckle.

The wind howled around them, rain beginning to pound down onto their skin, steaming on contact. The tower shook properly now.

Not the great weaving motion it was designed to make in the event of an earthquake but a subtler much more insidious vibration that sent ripples through cups of coffee, made computer screens flicker and drawers rattle in their desks.

Jimmy Olsen was heard to note that it sounded oddly…rhythmic.

The lightning built, charging the air. Smaller strikes forked at the rods of nearby buildings. The wind howled.

Bruce cinched an arm around Diana’s waste, dragging her closer and harder into each thrust.

She was moaning over and over in her native tongue, he was in no fit state to translate, but he guessed that she liked what he was doing judging by the way she went into a frenzy every time he did _this_ …

“Bruce!” Diana arched her back, crashing into the wall behind them and pulling him with her.

Lightning struck his back again, passing into her through their connection between her legs and her nervous system lit up like a Christmas tree. He roared in her ear, slamming into her again and the wall bore the brunt of them both.

 It punched inward, the bricks unable to take anymore. Diana’s legs tightened about him, hauling her deeper into her as she came and he crashed down on top of her into the attic of the tower.

The floorboards, old as they were, weren’t up the weight of two rutting metas falling onto them and gave way with a crack and a billow of dust.

Bruce tugged Diana closer and wrapped his arms around her, spinning them as best he could so that he landed flat on his back and she gave another little scream when the jolting impact pushed him balls deep into her one last time.

It was all he could take. His back arched, his hands dragged her down over him again and his eyes flashed open.

Twin red lasers burst from his retinas, scoring into the ceiling, right through the roof of the tower and searing the D off of _Daily Planet_.

He was dimly aware of hearing it thump into the ceiling but he was really more consumed by the way Diana was grinding down onto him and her cunt was squeezing around his cock like she hoped to wring the life from him.

It was long blinding moments before he came back to himself.

His chest was heaving, Diana was slumped over him, panting. Her internal muscles rippling around him every so often in fluttering aftershocks.

“Nnnff, girdles aren’t made for slouching.” She levered herself up into a sitting position and pushed her hair back from her face with shaking hands.

He reached up, his own hands none too steady, and helped her neaten herself up as best she could.

Still, she looked exactly like what she was.

A stunningly gorgeous Amazonian princess who had just been fucked through the side of a building and struck by lightning.

Twice.

Bruce smirked.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself. You ruined my uniform.”

“Heh.” He outright grinned and folded his hands behind his head. Enjoying the view.

She wore nothing save her bracers, boots and girdle. Something about the enchanted bronze at her waist just made the slim curve there and the fullness of her hips seem all the more exotic. Her nakedness was all the more captivating for the accents of hard metal to all those miles of soft skin.

He swiped his tongue over his lips and she shook her head.

“No, if we’re going again, it’s going to be somewhere where we won’t be interrupted.”

He scowled at her and sat up, grinning at her little gasp when his cock shifted inside her.

Another thing going for meta powers would be the practically non-existent turnaround time.

It was a wonder Lane didn’t walk like John Wayne.

“I mean it.” She gripped his shoulders.

“Alright _fine_.” He huffed out a breath and groaned when he lifted her off of his cock.

 He stroked her a moment to soothe his regret and then hopped up from the floor, swooping her up into his arms and tucking her into his chest. Scanning the attic, he whipped a dust sheet off of a crate and snapped the dust from it before bundling her up into it.

“Not exactly Amazonian silk, but will suffice for now.” She sniffed at him. Her colour was high and she looked away from him, not sure what to do with herself.

She watched him rearrange himself back into his trousers with some difficulty and felt a her flush deepen. She tried to order herself under control.

Good gods, _lightning._ She hadn’t known she could do that.

“Amazons don’t have silk,” he leaned down and gripped her chin, turning her to face him, “no silkworms on Themyscria.” He pressed a searing kiss to her lips.

After a second’s hesitation, she melted into him. Oh yes, round two would happen as soon as he could take her somewhere they wouldn’t destroy any more property.

“Back in a blur.” He winked at her and then bounded up through the hole they had punched in the floor.

Another gliding hop saw him out onto the ledge and he leaned out over the drop to scan the possible flight paths her uniform might have taken.

The rain was hammering properly now and he double checked his mask was in place, still looking for a telltale flag of primary colour.

He grinned when he spotted her briefs and swooped down on them.

He plummeted through the rain, angling across the street, enjoying the soothe of the cold water against his still steaming skin and pulled up sharply at the window in question.

He smirked at the sight of her briefs dangling off the end of the flagpole alongside another set of stars though this one had matching stripes.

It was a moment to pluck them from their place and he stepped onto the flagpole, old habits of needing a perch to scan from dying hard. Looking again, he swept his wild hair back with one hand. A curl fell down over his forehead and he reached up to sweep that back too only to stop himself and grin. He curled it around his finger and placed it more deliberately down over his brow.

“Ah. There you are.” He gave a theatrical little bounce onto the flagpole, using it as a springboard and sprang himself over the street back to the _Planet_ building.

He landed soundlessly on the balcony and hopped down off the wide marble carved railing on the surround. Stooping, he scooped up the golden eagle breastplate and the tattered remains of red leather attached and froze when the balcony doors suddenly opened.

Yellow light fell over him in a stunning square of brightness and he blinked myopically against it until his sensitive eyes adjusted.

He remained perfectly still when he saw none other than Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen framed in the doorway.

He straightened, making no effort to hide whose uniform he had in his hand and whose tiara still rode his bicep. Offering a courtly bow, he cleared his throat and tried to get the cadence just right.

“Lois, Jimmy.” He nodded to each of them in turn and admitted, if he did think so himself, that his Superman voice was almost as good as his Batman one. “Lovely evening isn’t it?”

Lois’ mouth was gaping open, her eyes wide with shock.

Glancing down, Bruce could see the bite and scratch marks over his chest and arms. His distinctly rumpled look and the way his belt was still unbuckled. Well, there was no hiding what he’d been up to.

He saw Jimmy raise his camera and altered his stance. Chest out, shoulders thrown back, he rested his hands on his hips…the camera flashed at exactly the same time he grinned in that proper Hollywood way. Like he was about to bite someone.

“Be seeing you.” He gave them a jaunty little salute and then bounded up off the balcony, soaring up towards his lover.

“What have you been up to?” Diana accused him as soon as he stepped through the hole in the side of the tower.

“Collecting your things.”

She wasn’t fooled for a moment.

“You’re grinning. You _never_ grin unless you’ve done something heinous.”

“The only thing I’ve done here is you and you are neither a thing nor heinous. So you’re being paranoid.”

“I’m not paranoid if I’m right.”

He shrugged a shoulder and held out his arm, she went to him without thinking, sliding into his embrace as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Judging by the way he grinned down at her, he thought so too.

“Come on, I own an island off the coast of Hawaii. I’ve not built anything there yet so the only thing to break is the sand.” Bruce handed her the uniform and scooped her up into his hold.

“Don’t worry, no one will see us.”

She didn’t trust that grin an inch, but she had little choice but to keep her thoughts to herself when he threw himself out of the tower and rocketed up into the sky faster than even she could have.

Diana tucked herself in closer to his chest and mused that she probably shouldn’t be looking forward to tomorrow’s front page.                 


	7. Gemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the DC canon verse but features characters from my own DC 1o1 'verse. In which everyone is pretty much the same except the Trinity have switched genders. 
> 
> We've got Brenna Wayne as Batwoman, Domini King as Wonderman and Kar-El as Superwoman. 
> 
> Kar-El was originally Kal-El but was hit with some sort of beam that forced him to switch genders into a her. She has since ended up in a relationship with Lex Luthor and she wants none of your shit about it. 
> 
> In this story, the Trinity are on a grand universe hopping adventure in which they follow in the footsteps of Scott Bakula and hope that the next leap may well be the leap home. At this point, they've been by themselves for a WHILE so it has changed the group dynamics a bit. 
> 
> There will be more of this universe (maybe) but probably not in the smutabet. 
> 
> Art of costume designs can be found here: http://sinister-scribe.deviantart.com/art/101-Trinity-363657802

**Gemini**

 

“Oh, don’t sulk. It could be…”

“If you say ‘worse’, you will never father children. I shall see to it personally.” Batwoman rounded on Wonderman.

“Well…we could be on another zombie planet.” Wonderman smiled that charming smile of his and Batwoman just grunted in the back of her throat and resumed prowling.  

“At least _then_ if I hit something, it doesn’t get back up again and keep talking.”

“You said that was an accident!”

The woman, who seemed to be dressed as a very enthusiastic fan of the Dark Knight, turned to the Grecian warrior and gave him a Look.

He grinned in return, completely unrepentant.

“Watch yourself, Domini. She hasn’t had her coffee yet.” Superwoman spoke mildly from her corner of the room. Her eyes were closed and she leaned back against the wall as if attempting to nap.

“You couldn’t be that annoyed with me if I’m still walking.” Wonderman ignored his friend’s advice.

“If I could figure out how to shut you up with any permanency whilst maintaining the tactical advantage you offer –believe me- it would have been done.”

“Well…she certainly sounds like you.”

Outside the cell, Wonder Woman joined Batman in the observation room to keep tabs on their latest guests.

“Do you believe them?”

“Parallel Earths?” Batman grunted. “We’ve come across similar before.”  

Wonder Woman took them all in again and marvelled once more at how bizarre her working week could be.

Alternate universes. Of course.

Apparently Bat _woman_ , Super _woman_ and Wonder _man_ all hailed from a world which was very nearly exactly the same as their own but for Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman’s genders having been switched (Flash was having a field day).

In fact, the worlds had seemed so similar to the visitors that –when they had appeared in the Watchtower- they had mistaken J’onn for their very own Martian Manhunter and the expressions on Superwoman and Wonderman’s faces had been excruciating to witness when Wonder Woman herself had rounded the corner and dashed their hopes at having finally gotten home.

They were all…fascinating to look at.

Batwoman was perhaps the most familiar –there’s only so much you can do thematically with black ceramic-Kevlar polymer- but she was different enough. The suit covered her entirely. A complete facemask that was sculpted to her face so well that it mimicked her expressions. Her suit was completely black with a sweeping cape lined with crimson, a crimson bat crest rode high on her chest, the long sharp ears of it extending up her neck to join the corners of her white lips like runnels of blood dripping from her mouth and splattering over her chest. More white lined her glowing green eyes that had to be lenses of some sort and a torrent of crimson ribbon hair tumbled from her head and down her back almost to her hips.

She had stonily warned them not to touch it even by accident as it was electrified.

Wonder Woman –if she had needed any convincing- would have been convinced at that. Only a Bat would electrify their own damned _hair._

Diana’s eyes found the Superwoman next and she had to say that she _should_ have thought the woman’s sculpted face was friendly and open but the crimson eyes that glowed and flashed were incredibly off putting. She had mane of black hair that shone with that same almost purplish sheen that Kal’s did only there was more of it and that distinctive ‘S’ curl tumbled down over her forehead too.

She wore a form fitting suit of royal blue with curved triangles of red lined yellow cutting across the body to form a negative ‘S’ shape. A crimson cape hung diagonally over one shoulder but her hands and feet were bare.

The bare feet threw Diana, it just seemed so incongruous, but it made a kind of sense. When bullets bounced off your skin, you hardly had to worry about treading on a thumbtack, did you?

Wonderman was…well, Diana found him a bit freakish. An Amazon _man?_ It made her teeth itch.

The resemblance was –of course- uncanny. He had the same eyes as her. EXACTLY the same eyes. Violet blue streaked with lightning silver. No one but Amazons had such eyes. There was something about his cheekbones and his nose which rang familiar as well but therein the similarities petered off.

He was taller than her, built broader –as a man would be- though his hair was only slightly shorter than her own torrent of a mane. He had sheared away the hair on the sides of his head though, giving him an incredibly wide Mohawk.

Even the colours of his armour were inverted. The heavy breastplate was a deep midnight blue studded with silver stars and he wore a white linen kilt with armoured crimson leather strips to honour the stars and stripes of the nation they had both evidently first visited when leaving Themyscria.

All of this could have been done with the right costumers of course. Diana had spent enough time in Batman’s company to mimic his cynicism when it suited her, but some things could not be faked.

The handiwork of the gods, for example.

A circlet of bronze crowned his head, the fine filigree of it mirrored in the belt cinching about his slim hips. Hephaestean craftsmanship was further displayed in the greaves and bracers that he wore that were much heavier than Diana’s own and the eagle that rode high on his breastplate spanned him from shoulder to shoulder.

“Some things cannot be faked.” Diana murmured and continued when Batman’s head ticked towards her. “His armour is genuine. One cannot mimic the work of the gods. His belt has been reworked from my mother’s girdle but it is still the same.”

“Appears to be the same.” Batman reminded her. “Looks can be deceiving.”

“Like the way her suit looks ten years ahead of your own?” Diana asked sweetly.

“Five years.” He growled. “Tops.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Diana ambled over to stand shoulder to shoulder with him and watch the Batwoman through the mirrored glass. “A mask that reads the electrical signals travelling under the skin between muscles? Servos to assist her strength? That mane of electrified crimson? I have no doubt that you could have created these yourself, had you been physically weaker and needed to boost your own biology to match that of your foes but… _but_ she did it first.”

Diana continued to watch the Batwoman and found herself fascinated.

She was prowling around the room with the exact same predatory gait that Batman had. Her head lowered, eyes scanning back and forth, ticking off every detail, and a stony expression of such ferocity on her face that even her companions of godly strength gave her plenty of playroom.

She wasn't tall, shorter than Diana even with four inch heels, but she was built of similar athletic dimensions. Though –and it could have just been the armour- she had many more sharp corners. Her face a great deal harsher if the mask could be believed.

She apparently had about the same amount of patience for her Wonderman as Batman did for Diana.

He lounged back against the wall, hands folded behind his head to show off his godly physique to its admittedly impressive full effect. He watched the Batwoman prowl with hooded eyes and she made a point of ignoring him. Seeming to favour methodically searching the room for weaknesses instead.

Diana was distracted by J’onn’s crimson eyes snapping open and casting a tiny but noticeable illumination in the dim room. He sat cross legged mid-air and set his feet to the floor, straightening to his full height.

“Their minds are honest. From what I may glean. They have been taught Martian techniques on how to keep me out. The Kryptonian in particular…took exception. I could break the locks, but I might well break them in the process.”

“I don’t think we need to do that.” Diana hurriedly vetoed it when Batman opened his mouth to say who knew what.

“I don’t like the Kryptonian either.” Batman growled.

“Colour me shocked.” Diana drawled and he ignored her.

“If she’s a reflection of Kal…have you ever known _him_ to be able to keep his own council for ten minutes consecutively when locked in a cell?”

“I don’t spend a lot of time locked in cells with Kal.” Diana answered glibly.

“Princess…”

“Fine. She’s quiet. It could be that she’s tired. She looks it.” Which was something Diana sensed more than saw. Superwoman looked obdurately healthy in the way that Kryptonians do outwith the presence of certain green rocks. “Silence does not equal duplicity. J’onn just said they’re telling the truth. Do you not trust him now too?”

“He said they appear to _think_ they are telling the truth…as far as he can tell.” Batman corrected her.

“Well,” J’onn cut in before the argument could really get going, “they certainly bicker like you two do.” He nodded towards the window, needing no telepathy at all to tell that Wonderman was about to start a fight.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Wonderman continued to lounge against the wall and watch his companion pace.

Kar-El sat in the corner still, listening to whatever it was that had caught her attention. She smiled every so often so he imagined it was the voices of the people that looked so much like they had come from their home. The Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, all of them looked exactly the same…only the Trinity was different.

He sought mostly to distract Batwoman as she was becoming increasingly agitated in the small room. She did so hate confined brightly lit spaces.

“Discussing whether or not we are telling the truth most likely.”

“Why not just use my chain?” He referred to the chain of truth that he usually carried. It had been confiscated from him. Along with Batwoman’s belt, which she wasn’t likely to forgive any time soon.     

“Primarily probably because they didn’t know it could extract the truth from anyone until you just told them now and mostly because I will not submit to being yoked by the damn thing.” Batwoman lifted her crimson claw tipped hand and dragged those nails down over the mirrored glass with a sound that interfered with the molars of everyone who heard it.

“Brenna!” Kar-El’s eyes snapped open, flashing with red fire, and she scolded her friend. “Some of us are trying to listen to the game.”

“Who’s playing?” Wonderman wasn’t interested in the slightest but his friend was so he pretended for her sake.

“The Mets V Starlings…Mets are winning. It really _is_ a parallel world.” Kar-El settled back against the wall. “Now hush. Irritate Brenna or something.”

Wonderman turned back to Batwoman with a grin and she scowled at him in return.

“So if they come in here with this world’s version of the chain, what are you going to do?”

“Bite someone.” Batwoman would have been sulking if she were anyone else. As it was, it was a petulant brood. She set to methodically tapping the glass. Listening to the vibrations.

“What’s the matter? Afraid of a little truth, little bird?”

“Don’t call me that.” Batwoman’s voice was barely above a snarl. “The worst thing you can do to someone is to tell them the absolute truth of themselves. It is not pleasant for us mere mortals.”

“That’s deep for this time in the morning.” Wonderman sat back against the wall, disliking such a serious turn in the conversation. He brightened after a moment. “Speaking of deep, did you see the cleavage on my other self?”

Kar-El smirked but didn’t bother to join the conversation. It was usually more entertaining to let them tire one another out.

“I mean, wow.” Wonderman didn’t seem perturbed by the lack of participation from either of his comrades. “I am a _comely_ wench in this dimension.”

Batwoman took her hand from the glass tapping to pinch the bridge of her nose through her mask. She heaved a sigh.

“They’re huge!” Wonderman held his large hands in front of his chest and cupped them as if holding something large and heavy. Two somethings. “Defied gravity too. Do you think her superpower is fitting that figure into that outfit?”

“We can all do that.” Kar-El murmured.

Batwoman groaned at the prospect of Kar-El joining in. She tilted forward and thumped her head against the glass. Pulling away a couple of inches, she tilted again and gave herself another hearty thump.

“And that ‘armour’!” Wonderman laughed. “Do you think I could get away with wearing just my eagle, greaves and a grin?”

Batwoman growled and headbutted the window again.

“I’m just going to say it,” Domini held up his hands, “I would take me. Cover me like a stallion would a mare. I would bend me over the nearest flat surface and peel back that scrap of leather masquerading as armour with my teeth and…”

“How _DARE_ you speak of me in such a way?!” The door was nearly exploded off its hinges by one very angry Amazon.

“Finally.”

Batwoman arched backwards, Kar-El’s eyes snapped open and she blasted a laser fine pinpoint of heat vision into the tougher-than-bullet-proof-glass a half second before Batwoman lashed forward and shattered it with the brow ridges of her mask.

Batman let loose with a batarang, which she ducked, and threw himself backwards. He tumbled over his shoulder, rolled to his feet and found himself woefully outmatched against the Kyrptonian that leapt through the window before all of the glass had even finished falling.

Superwoman hauled Batman up off the ground by his belt and then unclasped it, dropping him back to the floor. She tossed the belt blindly over her shoulder and then spear tackled J’onn clean out of the back wall of the room and into the hall beyond. Their trading blows shook the entire tower.

Batman rolled to his feet, down to his last three batarangs now that his belt was gone and leapt to the window frame, taking in the scene at a glance.

The bitch had his _belt._

Batwoman looked up at him, met his eyes for a split second, and spoke the one word he didn’t want to hear.

“Castle.”

Wonderman threw Wonder Woman away from the grapple they had been locked into with an ease that made it immediately apparent he could have done it at any time and rounded on Batman.

He soared over Batwoman’s head, deflected Batman’s baterangs with familiar sweeping motions from his arms and simply caught Batman about the chest, pinning his arms to his sides and floated them both up over the floor.

Then he began to _squeeze._

Batman coughed the air from his lungs and saw Wonder Woman dance back from Batwoman’s advance and catch sight of what had happened to him. Wonderman squeezed tighter and tighter until the plating over Batman’s back popped with a sound like bones cracking.

Which had been exactly the Amazon prince’s intention.

“No…” He gritted out but it was too late. She didn’t know. She’d think that the prince was crushing him.

Blank rage blew Diana’s pupils wide and she roared, rounding on Batwoman, intending to do exactly the same thing to her that Wonderman was doing to Batman.

Batwoman contemptuously used her warcry against her. She surged forward, insanely ducking inside Wonder Woman’s guard, and flicked her fingers in Diana’s face. A tiny pellet shot between Diana’s teeth and straight down her gullet.

Diana coughed and was distracted enough that Batwoman could slam her elbow into the Amazon’s throat.

A killing blow. For a mortal.

All it did to Diana was crush the pellet in her throat, clearing her airway. Diana automatically sucked in a breath and inhaled a lungful of sleeping gas.

She shook her head wildly, smoke gouting from her nose and mouth, but it was fast acting and her legs were already buckling. Batwoman caught her before she could drop face first into the floor and then slung her up over her shoulder.

Batman struggled wildly but he couldn’t get the leverage to do anything. It would seem that Wonderman was just as proficient at countering Batman’s moves as Diana was…and he wasn’t worried about hurting Batman either. His bones really were beginning to creak.

“Got them.” Superwoman appeared in the window, a heavy golden chain in one hand and a black belt in the other.

Batwoman caught the belt as it was tossed to her and shamelessly added it to Batman’s at her waist.

“The Martian?”

“Halfway home by now, I imagine.” Superwoman hopped down into the cell. “The hangar is all the way across the tower. This League in its entirety stands between us and the Javelins. They know we’re loose. I triggered the DNA protocols and marked them as hostile, but it’s a matter of time before they counter it.”

“Can you hold your breath to orbit?” Batwoman turned to Wonderman and he scoffed.

“Worry more about your suit, little bird. My lungs will last me.”

“The scanner?” Batwoman turned to Superwoman.

“I got it but…it got caught in the crossfire.” Superwoman held up a blocky device that looked something like a speedometer that police used. The casing was crumpled, the screen on its back black.

Batwoman traded Wonder Woman for the scanner and studied it.

“Minor damage. Let’s go.”

Batman yelled and struggled when Wonderman suddenly dropped him and then wrapped those huge arms around his neck. He kicked wildly, grasping at any weak spot he could reach, but it was useless. He just wasn’t strong enough.

It didn’t take very long at all for the sleeper hold to take effect.

Batman slumped into unconsciousness and Wonderman lowered him to the ground. Superwoman set Wonder Woman down at his side and –with a puckish grin- tangled their arms about each other.

“Really?” Batwoman growled.

“What? The Martian was knocking on doors he shouldn’t at your pale grey shadow’s behest. I can screw with him a little.” Superwoman hopped through the shattered observation window and started out of that unlocked room to the nearest blast doors. She’d need a sealed area for what she planned next.  

“We’re on a schedule.” Batwoman was flipping switches and checking seals in her suit as she and Wonderman followed. When she was done, she held out her arm and slid it over Wonderman’s shoulders even as his went around her waist. “We should split up. Go to ground. Fly to below radar and then find some place to hole up. Find us in twelve hours.”

The last she directed at Superwoman and the taller woman nodded. She double checked the lock on the bulkhead doors at either end of the short corridor. They didn’t want to decompress the entire Tower. Her eyes began to glow.

“Ready? I’m going to cut right through.”

“Ready.” Batwoman’s voice was muffled under the mask she pulled down over her face. A clear shell that covered her entire face over her first mask. It hissed as it sealed to the suit and the entire confection pressurised.

It wouldn’t last long, but she wouldn’t die in the vacuum of space at least.

Wonderman’s chest heaved as he deliberately hyper-ventilated. Saturating his blood with oxygen. He nodded to Superwoman.

There was a hissing ringing sound as her heat vision cut through wall after wall until –with a boom- she cut clean through to the outer hull of the tower.

As one, Wonderman and Superwoman lifted their feet from the floor and allowed themselves to be sucked out of the tower and into the black silence of the void beyond.

Wonderman wrapped his entire body around Batwoman’s to protect her against the battering of the heated edges of the tunnel Superwoman had forged for them. For a moment it was all hot metal, rushing, roaring air and then the utter silence of the dark blanket of space.

Wonderman nodded to Superwoman, she flashed him a smile, and then they peeled away from one another, streaking towards opposite sides of the distant blue marble that was a world so like their own…give or take a chromosome or two.

 

**Below the Radar**

 “Anything?” Domini half twisted to glance over his shoulder at his teammate.

“Eyes on the ocean, princeling.” Batwoman reached out, spanning his head with one clawed gauntlet and turned him gently but firmly back the way he was flying.

She had retracted her cape into a ridge of spines over her shoulders so that it wouldn’t tangle in the wind and lay stretched out over his back, her elbows planted on his shoulder blades so that she could futz around with the trans-dimensional scanner. It had taken a hell of a knock in their escape from the tower.

“You’d better hurry up and fix that thing or they’ll find us before we can get to the next portal.” He reminded her and he felt her glare at the back of his head. She shifted and nudged him heartily with a sharp elbow.

They had long ago learned that this was the easiest way for them to get from A to B together, so nothing ached from being subjected to her bodyweight.

Well, nothing of hers ached, certain Southern regions of Wonderman’s anatomy were all too aware that she was spread over him like a well armoured blanket.

“We’re beneath the radar.”

“You really believe that their scanners aren’t as good as yours? You saw your double, he was more than a little competent.”

“His suit is made of a rubber/Kevlar polymer, he’s over a decade behind me.” She dismissed it, but he could hear the thoughtfulness of her tone. She wasn’t really so quick to discount her counterpart in this world. “Still, we should find a place to go to ground. You haven’t slept in three days, you’re not up for a knock-down drag-out with this League.”

Domini snorted.

“The other me is a woman. Even if she has the same skills and battle knowledge that I do, she will be physically weaker with a shorter range.”

“I’d look forward to you explaining that to her, but we don’t have time for all your broken bones to heal before we move onto the next world.” She was silent a moment, noting the way his body had angled. She did some quick calculations, taking in the place they had entered orbit, the angle of their descent, the direction and speed at which he had been travelling…

“Where are you going, princeling?”

“Like you said, we need to go to ground.”

“No.”

“Their scanners won’t penetrate the magic surrounding it. It’s the only place we can go.”

“We can find somewhere else.”

“It’s closest and I am tired.” He rolled a shoulder in a shrug and it was a testament to her balance that she avoided being shrugged right off him and into the ocean blurring beneath them.

“In case it had slipped your memory, you’re a man.”

“Finally, you notice.”

He felt her shift against his back, stowing the scanner on her belt. Gripping his shoulders, she dragged herself up his back so she could lean over him and almost look him in the eye.

“You know perfectly well that I meant they will gut you on sight. You know the laws of your people. Men are not allowed on Themyscria.” Batwoman gripped his shoulders harder, trying to get through to him. “It won’t be a safe haven, Domini. You’ll be trading one set of jailors for another. Except these ones will kill if pushed.”

“They won’t.”

“They _will._ ”

“My mother would not allow it.”

“She’s not _your_ mother though, is she?” Batwoman growled at him. “She’s a reflection. She looks alike but she isn’t. She’s never met you, she doesn’t know you and I can almost guarantee that she won’t like you.”

“My mother is my mother, no matter where we are. She will look upon me and she will _know._ We are of the same magic. It can be sensed. She will feel it.”

“Before or after you feel her sword in your gut?”

“It will not happen.”

“Domini, you’re being naïve.”

“No, I am being homesick!” He snapped at her and she jerked her head back in surprise.

Domini was one of the most affable and friendly men she knew. His temper was a lesser-spotted beast but when it reared its head it was a force of nature unto itself.

She could count on no fingers the times he had directed it at her.

“You and Kar-El, you think because we are together that I do not feel it but I _do._ She misses, Luthor and Kon, you miss Richie and Alfred and _I_ –while I am blessed to travel with both of you- I miss my mother and my people.” He seethed quietly a moment, gathering his words.

 “I have lived longer than your family line has existed, I have never spent more than a month at a time away from home and now –here- in a world almost exactly like our own, I would like to look upon the face of the woman who made me or some semblance thereof and _pretend_ , if only for a second, that she is my mother. That the women with her are my family.” His hair whipped in the wind and his jaw was a line of granite. “It will be a lie, but it is a lie I wish to tell.”

Batwoman lay on his back and watched his profile. She could feel it now, now that she was paying attention, she could feel the sadness in him.

The three of them, Kar-El, Domini and herself, had been close before. They had been the best of friends –even Batwoman would admit that to herself- and now, after having spent so much time together on this world-to-world jaunt, they knew each other better than ever. Operated practically as a single unit.

Part of her fought against the dependency but then, she was beginning to realise, Domini revelled in it.

He had spent his entire –long- life surrounded by women and the shock of being without them must almost be unbearable.

She shifted her weight, leaning forward and looping both arms around his neck.

Domini’s head jerked back as he looked down at her arms, double checking they really were hers, and half turned his head to look at her.

“You’re a stubborn ass, princeling. I know when your mind won’t be changed.” She didn’t look at him. “And you always do barrel-rolls when you go home, I’ve no desire to get this suit wet.”

He chuckled, reaching up with one hand to span both of her wrists in a tight but gentle grip.

So she didn’t fall off, of course.

Batwoman’s binocular lenses whirred and dilated, locking on to the hulking shape of Paradise Island in the distance and noting the miles separating them. She huffed a sigh and started strategizing how best to extricate a homesick prince from the clutches of his psychotic alternate-reality family when they went nuts over what was dangling between his legs.

“Princeling, if you get me stabbed, I’m going to kick your ass.” 

 

**Later**

 

Domini’s armoured back hit the wall and he held up his hands, open and unthreatening.

Well, as unthreatening as the only man on an island of women could be. Especially when that particular man reeked of the magics of Olympus.

He watched the thicket of spears in Amazonian hands advance towards him. His people, or their reflections in this reality, did not seem remotely pleased to see him. The one thing he had going for him was that they didn’t know that he could fly. They would suspect, but they had not loosed the griffins so he supposed that was something.

Still, he was glad that he and Brenna had parted ways at the beach before he had walked into the city. He knew she was in the jungle somewhere, probably watching all of this through a sniper scope, and would turn up at some point to dish out her ‘I told you so’s .

“Who are you, outlander?” Phillipus, the double of his mentor from his world, levelled her spear at his jugular.

“I am…Wonderman.” He tilted his chin up away from the wicked sharp tip of the spear but did not back away any further.

His need for distance from them was a tactic, not an action of fear. Should he so choose, he could take that spear from Phillipus before she even saw him move.

“I come from a world very like this one.”

“Men are not allowed on our island, Wonderman.” Phillipus glanced over his armour. Very similar to their Wonder Woman’s, but looked less like bronze adorned swimwear.

He had been told on several occasions that he looked more like a cast member from such films as _Troy_ or _Gladiator._ Still, had they cared to look at his belt, at his bracers, they would  see the Hephaestean craftsmanship, they would see the eagle that rode high on his chest. They would _see_ if they only looked!

“Had you truly come from a world such as ours, you would know that.”

“I am the crown prince of my nation,” his voice rang with the power of a god and he saw a few of them hesitate, their spears waver for an instant, “I am the exception to the law.”

“Impossible. The gods would not allow a man amongst us.” One of his…one of the Amazons spoke.

“I was made by the gods, I will gladly tell you the tale, but I ask that I be given the courtesy of not being at spear point while it is done.”

“You still have not explained your presence here.” Phillipus pointed out calmly.

“I was homesick. I wished to walk the streets of my land, see the faces of my people once more.” He shrugged. “See my mother.”

Some of them laughed, a derisive sound, and he felt lightning strike in his eyes. His jaw clenched.

“Watch your tongue, Portia.” His voice rumbled over the courtyard like the promise of thunder. “Do not be so quick to grin at my expense, Illeana.”

Both of the Amazon’s he had named lost their smiles. He very nearly smirked, that had been a gamble. Had it not worked, it would have done more harm than good. As it was, Phillipus narrowed her eyes but gave no indication of her feelings on his presence.

“You ask us to believe you when you arrive unannounced? When you do not bring our princess to vouch for you?” Phillipus tilted her head. “Unless she does not know you are here and does not welcome your presence.”

“Of course she doesn’t.” His jaw clenched. “She is not a fool and has no reason to trust me. She does not know I am here, she doesn’t know where I am at all.”

“So you will submit to our custody and wait until the princess arrives to take you away?”

“Hmm, perhaps I was mistaken to come here.” Domini mused. “The Phillipus of my world is not so dense.”

Some of the Amazon’s gasped, one of them took a step forward with her spear levelled higher but stopped when Phillipus cast her a glare. She had not risen to the bait and so her guard would not either.

Domini used the distraction ruthlessly.

His hand closed over the shaft of the spear, right at the neck of the blade, and he gave a short yank. Phillipus had been distracted, so she held onto her weapon a fraction too long and stumbled forward. Domini snapped the shaft of the spear with a flex of his fist, hooked his fingers in Phillipus’ breastplate and hauled her close.

“Look at me, Phillipus, look upon my face. Can you not see the evidence your eyes present to you? Look at my nose, my cheekbones, can you not see a warped reflection of Diana in me. Can you not see your _queen_ in my gaze? I am told our eyes match almost perfectly.”

Phillipus threw up a hand when her guard moved to advance with deadly intent. She did as she was asked, studying Domini hard and, slowly, the tension in her jaw lessened, her eyes widened.

“The resemblance is uncanny…prince. This I cannot deny, but you cannot seriously expect us to believe you based on that alone.”

“No.” His gaze dropped and he released her. “I had not really, but I had hoped.”

“What goes here?” The command rang across the courtyard and the voice went through Domini like a knife to the chest.

The Amazons parted, ducking their heads in deferential bows, and Hippolyta, immortal queen of the Amazons, strode to the head of the guard and stilled when confronted with the sight of her captain of the guard standing practically on a man’s toes.

“A visitor from the patriarch’s world?” The queen tilted her head. “I was not informed of such an occurrence in the offing.”

“Indeed not, my queen.” Domini stepped aside and ducked his head in a bow but his eyes never left hers. The way he had bowed to his mother since he had been taught how at the age of four. “My arrival was not broadcast.”

“He claims to be of another world, majesty.” Phillipus gave her own bow. “A world that is almost identical to our own.”

“Truly?” Hippolyta prowled closer, assessing Domini. He did seem very familiar. “Are the Amazons all men on your planet, traveller?”

“No, just me.” He shrugged and heaved a sigh. He saw no recognition in her.

Not even a glimmer of the knowledge he had assured Batwoman would be there. She did not see him, she did not look upon his face and see family.

“How fortunate for you, to grow up on an island surrounded by beautiful women. What fun you must have had.”

Domini’s head jerked back as if she had swatted for his face and his mouth twisted.

“Your implication belittles you, mo…majesty.” He looked away from her and clenched his jaw.

He had been wrong. Coming here brought him nothing but torment. To see them, the faces of his sisters and friends, but have nothing there that was familiar. Not even a spark of recognition. He might as well be speaking with marble statues.

“Brave of you to speak to me thus.” Hippolyta prowled closer still. “I suppose you profess to be the prince of the Amazon nation. Expect us to believe that we would have a man, not only on our island, but on the throne as well? We may be isolated on our island, boy, but do not think to presume us so stupid.”

“I have never thought so.” Domini looked up at the architecture rising around him. “You attempt to goad me by putting words in my mouth, but think of what you taught your daughter. It is not true, your saying otherwise does not change that. Do not react with anger.” 

The sight of the buildings, so familiar, soothed him.

Hewn from the rock of the island through years of toil and hardship. Built by the same hands that bristled spears at his neck. This island had not been a paradise when they had come here, they had built it themselves. Despite the gods, they had surrounded themselves with their culture, their art, their _home._

His home.

His chest ached.

“Your act is a good one, traveller, I applaud you, but it falls on an unappreciative audience. Leave now, and I shall let you go in peace.”

“My queen…”

A single raised hand halted Phillipus’ objection.

“This traveller, this man, if he was meant to be caught by Diana, he will be. We toe a dangerous line every time we involve ourselves in the affairs of men, it is not a path I wish to fall from. He may go.”

Hippolyta offered the young man a smile.

“You are not welcome here, traveller, but I bid you a good journey. May you find your way home with all the speed that Hermes may muster for you.”

It was that smile that undid him. That gentle smile that he had known since he was a child. The smile of a mother to her son and he knew then that she felt it. Her head spoke reason to her but her heart, her soul, whispered the truth to her.

He moved without thinking, stepping forward with the speed that she had just wished for him, and engulfed her in his arms.

The Amazons all but exploded.

“Protect the queen!”

Phillipus was closest, she launched herself forward, her sword singing from its sheath…her feet did not touch the ground again.

Batwoman _appeared_ amidst them.

Just suddenly materialised in the heart of an Amazonian guard and met Phillipus’ charge with all the malleability of the Great Wall of China. Her palm thrust out, braced by the line of every bone in her arm and shoulder and reinforced by the servo powered armour plating over her entire body.

Phillipus made a horrible coughing sound as she was punted backwards several feet when her momentum was reversed on her. She took down three charging Amazons in her tumble and they clattered noisily to the ground.

Almost in the same movement, Batwoman lashed out with a foot and kicked the shaft of a spear out of the hands of the nearest Amazon. It went clattering to the ground, tangling in the legs of yet more Amazons, halting them awkwardly.

Then she danced backwards, batting away yet more spears and colliding with Domini’s chest. She dug her heels in and forced them both backwards so they were braced against the wall.

Three baterangs bristled from each hand and her chin tilted down, widening her range of vision to include the full panorama of the Amazon guard.

Hippolyta was swarmed by their number and they tried to haul her back but she shrugged them off like a boulder would a river. Intrigued by the traveller’s actions. He had not moved to harm her just to embrace her.

Not the embrace driven of lust or aggression either, but bone deep affection.

“You and your stupid big heart, princeling!” Batwoman flicked a razor sharp baterang at an Amazon that was getting too cocky. “Get us out of here.”

“I…” Domini looked over her head, meeting his mother’s gaze once more and sighed.

“You can ache later, Domini, but we’re done here!” Batwoman raised her arm threateningly when it looked like her offensive was beginning to wear off.

“Alright.” He stepped forward, leaning around her to engulf her slim waist in the curl of one arm.

“Hold!”

Everybody went still and Hippolyta moved through the Amazons with the utmost assurance that they would part for her. An expectation borne of eons of experience.

She approached Batwoman, a warrior who had so easily bested so many of hers, fearlessly. She took in the armour, black and plated, the ears on the cowl and the rolling waves of menace emanating from the woman…another traveller from another world.

Hippolyta eyed the prince’s hold around the woman’s waist and her lips kicked in a smirk.

The Bat and the Wonder together.

Apparently their world was _very_ similar to this one.

“What did you call him?”

“What does it matter?” The woman did not rise from her battle crouch, her fingers flexed on the black blades in her hand and Hippolyta ignored it.

 She was not here to harm them, had that been the case, they would all be unconscious by now. If this Bat…woman, was anywhere near as competent as this world’s Dark Knight then the entire Amazon nation would be in trouble if she took it into her head to be aggressive.

“Your loyalty to the prince is impressive, but your aggression is unneeded.” Hippolyta stared her down.

Then moved her gaze to meet the prince’s. She realised suddenly the familiarity. He looked very like Diana, enough alike to be her sibling. His eyes…his eyes were exactly the same violet blue streaked with lightning silver as Hippolyta’s own were.

Only Amazons had such eyes.

Or an Amazon’s son perhaps.

“What is your name?” She stepped closer still, despite Philipus’ coughed warning.

“Domini.” He slowly tugged at Batwoman, pulling her behind him, but Hippolyta knew it was more for the Amazon’s protection than for the woman armoured in night shaded armour. “I am called Domini King, in the patriarch’s world.”

Hippolyta arched a brow at that and smirked. She lifted her hands.

“Will you let me look upon you?”

“Domini.” Batwoman’s hand gripped his when he moved to step forward.

“It’s alright.” He half turned to reassure her and then approached his queen, stooping a little so she could better reach his face.

Her fingers were light, trailing as gently as a butterfly’s wing over his features. She measured the straight profile of his nose, the high sweep of his cheekbones, the sharp angle of his brow, the firm line of his jaw, all the while looking deep into his eyes.

Hers narrowed after a long moment and she released him. She lined her words into a neat order before speaking them.

“Before we were exiled from the world, Amazon’s took husbands once a year. We bore children by them. The daughters, we kept, the sons we sent to live with their fathers. To grow to be men blessed with the strength and speed that would be the envy of their peers.” The queen inhaled a deep breath and steadied herself. “Back then, before this paradise was built, before it was even summoned from the sea foam, I knew that I would name my first son in honour of all the gods who had blessed me with him. I would call him Domini.”

Domini smiled.

“I was a trick by the god Hermes.” He reached out and grinned again when Hippolyta took his hand in her own. “You sculpted a girl babe, but it was Hermes who carried the message of your plea to the goddesses. He saw fit to…edit the wording a little. Mainly, I believe, for the sport of seeing Amazons deal with a prince rather than a princess.”

Hippolyta grinned too and the resemblance was uncanny.

“I’ll bet that the Amazons of your world were thrilled to have you.”

“Of course, I am so charming and devilishly handsome.”

Hippolyta laughed.

“It is true. You are my son. Sculpted by another woman on another beach, but she and I are similar enough.” Hippolyta turned to her subjects. “This man is our guest, one of our kin from a far off land. He will be treated with all the respect and hospitality that you would one of your sisters. Spread the word, for tonight, we feast in his honour.”

Hippolyta turned, to look upon her son by another world, and froze when she found herself trapped in the glare of the Batwoman.

“Really? It’s that easy?”

“Brenna…”

“You’re too close to this, princeling.” Brenna’s gaze never left Hippolyta’s. Searching for a tell. “You’ll walk right into their trap with a smile on your face because you want so much to believe them. I can’t fight them all off.”

“You do not have to, Brenna.” Hippolyta’s gaze did not waver.

 She could not be so easily cowed by a mortal in a suit. An impressive suit and an impressive mortal, true, but she was queen to a band of immortal warriors for whom world domination was a viable career path.

“Domini is one of us. We are all connected in this world, in this omniverse. Your world and mine, we are reflections of one another.” Hippolyta reached out slowly, but fearlessly, and rested her hand upon the rigid spiked armour on Brenna’s shoulder. “We welcome you also, just as I would welcome my own daughter’s consort.”

“We’re not…” Brenna jerked as if slapped and Domini barked a laugh behind her. She realised only with the queen’s wicked smirk that she’d been needled with such a barb as retribution for attacking her warriors. She huffed a sigh. ”Well played. Perhaps you are not so different from our Hippolyta after all.”

“Brenna is a fiendishly good chess player.” Domini smiled down at her. “She enjoys many a game with my mother when the opportunity presents itself.”

“More like endures.” Brenna corrected him and glanced about for a shadow to slink off to. It felt wrong to be out in the bright tropical light in her armour.

Aside from the fact it was extremely hot, she knew she stuck out more in the rainbow hued landscape about her. An Amazonian tunic would be far more fitting to blending in. 

“Ah, a worthy opponent perhaps?” Hippolyta grinned, an expression that was all too familiar to Brenna. It was her winning smirk. “We must do battle, you and I, before you take your leave.”

“I thought we already were.”

Hippolyta threw back her head and laughed.

“Oh yes, you are like the knight of this world. So charming, so dangerous. It would seem my children, no matter where they are from, have fine taste.” Hippolyta smirked. “Come, you must be tired from your travels and in need of…a change of clothes perhaps.”

Hippolyta beckoned them and turned to stalk through the Amazons that loitered as her bodyguard. They almost leaped out of the way to let her, Domini and Brenna pass.   

Batwoman felt her shoulders tense.

Everything was connected, reflections of souls, children by another mother…

She _hated_ magic.

 

**Later on…**

 

Brenna huffed out a breath and scowled at the material wrapped in layers around her.

It was of a stunning turquoise linen, so fine as to be almost transparent and edged with a blocky gold design. It would make a beautiful dress once it was wrapped  around her body to meld to her every curve in a balancing act between modesty and mystery.

At least, it would if she had ever managed to master the Amazonian skill of making a dress out of something that would have been more suited to hanging around a window.

“Domini.” She turned and prowled out onto the balcony.

Hippolyta’s amusement at her expense had not stopped with pointed barbs about the depth and nature of Brenna and Domini’s relationship. She had seen fit to put them up in a large suite…with only one bed.

“Hmm?” Domini lifted his head from the chaise he had been basking on.

He had stripped his armour and wore only a linen kilt wrapped low on his hips. He was still damp from the bath he had just taken, water glistening on the miles and miles of bronze skin on display, the long hair from his wide Mohawk hanging down over one darkly lashed eye…

Brenna cleared her throat and ordered her hormones to stop that this instant. She knew he was of godly origin, knew that he had been sculpted from magical clay by another woman’s hand (though it still set her scientific brain to boggling at times) but it was most apparent at moments like this.

When, just by being, carnal vitality rolled from him in waves. A primal energy that tapped into the very scientific and naturally selected genes in her makeup that made her almost drool over a set of wide biteable shoulders and a slim waist.

“I need…your help.” She finally admitted, hitching the material of her would be dress a little higher over her cleavage when he smirked at her.

“I thought you might.” He rolled to his feet and prowled towards her.

She locked her limbs to stop herself from backing away. She knew him well enough to know that any flight response on her part would just make him chase her. Domini liked to profess his intention to be a man of peace, but he was a predator through and through. Run and he would chase. He couldn’t help himself.           

He smirked, knowing how ill at ease she was without her preferred suit (her sleek business suits or her nightwear, whichever) and settled his hands on her waist.

They were both intensely aware that only two layers of thin material separated them.

“Would it be easier on you if you turned your back?” He tilted his head and she arched a brow at him.

“And leave you unobserved? I think not.”

He flashed bright white teeth at her and lifted his hands higher, to the wrapping of material at her cleavage. With a single yank, he pulled it entirely away from her and left her there, wide eyed and naked.

He…!

“Domini…” Brenna ground out from between gritted teeth.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Domini did his best to keep the smirk from his mouth but his best wasn’t good enough. His eyes were hooded so she couldn’t see _where_ he was looking, but she knew he was.

It was a point of stubborn pride that she didn’t quail and cover herself like some simpering idiot.

“So many scars.” Domini murmured, taking his time wrapping the material that was so fine it was practically liquid around her. His fingers traced the ghost of a nasty graze on her ribs.

 She had gotten it when Two Face had dragged her behind his car for a hundred yards. That had been six or seven incarnations of the suit ago. She had learned her lesson well and paid for it in flesh and blood.

“Not all of us are immortal warriors that heal like it’s going out of fashion.” Her smile was more a baring of teeth. “Some of us are just ugly little mortals.”

“ _Never,_ ” the snarl rumbled out of him with enough ferocity to rock even her back on her heels, “speak of yourself thus. You are a beauty without bounds. Whoever told you otherwise will be rent limb from limb upon our return home.”

“Down boy.” Brenna drawled.

Domini closed his eyes, his hands stilled in their task and he let out a slow breath. Centring himself.

Brenna’s face softened because he wouldn’t see it and because she ached for him. He hated this. Being away from his home. It soothed him to be here, to be welcomed by this mirror of his family but she had to wonder if it just made him all the more keenly aware that they weren’t _his_ family.

“We will get back.” Brenna lifted her hand and rested it on his chest. The heat of him thudding into her just as powerfully as his great booming heart. He was _so_ alive.

She didn’t know what she’d do if she lost him.

Brenna’s teeth sank into her lip and he opened his eyes to see it. Even worse, he looked into her eyes and saw what she was thinking.

Another reason she hated not having the suit. He knew her too well. When he looked at her, directly into her eyes, he didn’t just see her eyes, he saw _her_. No one else had ever seen the whole of her without flinching before.

It was a little bit terrifying.

“I will never hurt you.” Domini lifted a hand to cup her face, tilting her chin up so she could look him in the eye.  

“Everyone who’s ever said that to me has been lying.” Brenna murmured and tucked her chin so she didn’t have to look at him.

Domini sucked in a breath as if about to say something but a distant bell sounded and cut him off. He let it loose on a slow sigh.

“Dinner is about to be served.”

“You should probably get dressed.” Brenna hummed.

“You’ll wait?” He ducked a little so she would lift her gaze and look at him.

Brenna very nearly smiled and hummed noncommittally.

He grinned at her, a dazzling smile and she _almost_ returned it with one of her own.

One day, he vowed to himself, one day he would make her smile.

Domini spun away to ready himself for the feast and did not notice the almost smile drop from her lips. He didn’t notice the way the light left her eyes. He did not hear the pent up sigh leave her chest.

“Girl,” Brenna murmured to herself, “you’re _in trouble_.”

She didn’t wait for him.

 

**_The Feast…_ **

 

Well, Brenna thought, this was probably the most uncomfortable she had ever been.

“You wear no adornments, lady Brenna.” Antiope, a predatory blonde, leaned a little closer to Brenna and smiled her shark smile.

“Uh…no.” Brenna agreed and sipped of her wine. She looked around the low tables that sprawled before the Queen at her dais and searched for Domini.

Where was his over possessive self when she needed him?

Usually, it worked the other way around. Usually she was the one rescuing him from legions of adoring women. She had not at all –ever- expected to be the one in need of rescuing. Not least of all because she could look after her damn self but Antiope –General of the Amazon standing army- legitimately terrified her.

“I find that surprising.” Antiope all but purred and drank from her own wine.

“I find my scars punctuate my features well enough.” Brenna gave a pointed non-smile, more a warning baring of teeth but for all she knew Antiope thought that was foreplay.

“And such punctuation they are.” Antiope made a point of leaning closer and examining aforementioned scars. Her hand snaked out and a single finger trailed over the exposed skin of Brenna’s back.

Brenna stiffened, arching away from the touch a little but Antiope grinned, mistaking the act for something else.

“What happened here?”

Brenna didn’t need to twist to look at the scar. It spanned the cinch of her waist from one side to the other. Deep puncture marks, a huge bite similar in breadth to that of a shark. She had been lucky, actually, she’d nearly been snipped in half.

“Carnivorous plant controlled by an environmental terrorist.” Brenna wondered idly if this world had a Poison Ivy. If she was part of the Triple Threat Gang in this universe. Maybe she wasn’t with Harley and Two-Face. Maybe she operated on her own here.

Brenna looked up at the darkening sky as Antiope set to counting the fang marks on Brenna’s waist.

 _Maybe_ there were amazons that took a fucking hint.

“It looks to have been serious. You are mortal, are you not?” Antiope frowned a little, sobering. Her fingers took a gentler turn, very nearly a caress and Brenna’s brows rose in surprise when some of her nerve endings very much approved.

Well…perhaps a little gayer than she’d first anticipated but there were worse things in the multiverse.

“One hundred percent.”

“I have heard,” Antiope finally withdrew her hand and leaned closer to Brenna, propping her elbows on the table, “that mortal passions are…fiercer.”

“Than what?” Brenna relaxed marginally. It would seem they had struck on a conversational topic that would keep Antiope’s hands to herself.

For now.

“Than an immortal’s. You have such a short time, after all. You have met both mortals and immortals, do you think that mortals live more in the moment than their elders?”

Brenna blinked, actually intrigued by the question. She cocked her head and mulled it over.

“I think that anyone can fall anywhere on the spectrum.” She decided eventually. “J’onn Jonzz is functionally immortal, his martian physiology grants him that but he is celibate as far as I am aware. Asexual save for the right person, if I had to guess. On the other hand, Superwoman could well be immortal or at least incredibly long lived and she herself is…passionate.” Brenna picked a word that she thought her friend might not object to.

Though, seriously, if she walked in on the Kryptonian and her Luthor _one more time_ she was going to give serious credence to the thought that Kar-El had a bit of an exhibitionist kink.

Then again, it could just be that she was determined to singlehandedly bring her entire race back from extinction. She certainly seemed to have been putting in the hours required back on their Earth.

Lex had been all too happy to oblige her of course.

“Superwoman? From your Earth?” Antiope smiled and it was actually a very nice smile. Brenna gave her non-smile smile in return. The one that never reached her eyes but seemed friendly enough.

It had taken _months_ of practice to get right.

“Yes.”

“She has all the powers of this world’s Superman?”

“Can this world’s Superman turn himself into lots of tiny little Supermen?” Brenna narrowed her eyes a little.

“Not as far as I am aware.” Antiope looked baffled and a little alarmed.

“Then probably.” Brenna smirked.

Antiope stared at her for a moment and then threw back her head and _laughed_.

Huh, that was a nice laugh. Instinct took over, billions of years of evolution rising to the fore and Brenna did the unthinkable.

 _She laughed too_.

“Brenna.”

Brenna’s teeth clipped shut on her laugh and the smile dropped from her face. She twisted and looked up, up, up and UP to Domini’s face.

“Evening.” Brenna mustered her reaction under control. She sipped from her wine. It really was delicious.

“What are you doing here?” Domini’s face was in shadow so she couldn’t make out his expression but he did not sound particularly…happy.

“Feasting?” Brenna frowned. Was it not patently obvious? He’d been the one to literally drag her into this, after all.

Domini inhaled deeply, his huge chest seeming to grow even larger and he spoke with a cool precision.

“You have a seat at my mother’s table.”

“Oh.” Brenna hadn’t really expected that. She had assumed she had to sit with Antiope because the blonde had been so insistent.

Brenna took a moment to make sure her skirts were going to cover everything pertinent when she rose to her feet, juggled her wine cup a bit, and then unfolded upright. She weaved a little, Amazonian wine was stiff stuff, but kept her balance with through years of practice. She looked down when strong fingers threaded through her own. She blinked when it was not Domini’s hand that held hers as she had expected, but Antiope’s.

“It was a treasure to speak with you, exotic one.” Antiope turned Brenna’s hand and pressed a kiss to Brenna’s inner wrist. “Visit me again.”

“Uh…” Brenna jumped when Domini’s arm came around her waist and he pulled her away from Antiope’s grasp.

“It was an experience!” Brenna called back as she was hustled away and turned back to glare at Domini. “What the hell?!”

“You were supposed to wait for me!” He all but growled and maybe it was the wine but that sound was _marvellous_.

“I knew the way. Not the first time I’ve had to invad- -uh, visit, I meant visit,” Brenna smiled winsomely at some Amazon’s that twisted to watch her at her words, “Paradise Island.”

“There is…that was different.” Domini hedged and Brenna scowled at him a little, she was about to demand answers but Hippolyta called out to them.

“My son! Come sit with me!” Hippolyta stood, raising her golden wine cup to salute Domini and Brenna both. “Tonight, we feast for you.”

“We are honoured.” Domini bowed and Brenna followed the action because he was huge and holding onto her and sometimes it was just better for her to take the road of least resistance.

“The honour is ours. An Amazon son.” Hippolyta waved her wine goblet and Brenna swallowed something that might have been a giggle when she realised that the Amazon Queen was a _total lush_. Hippolyta took her seat once more and toyed with the pearls at her throat, she hummed almost to herself. “Diana will have a fit.”

Brenna snorted, she couldn’t help it (wine) and defended herself when Domini gave her a heavy look. He seemed inordinately displeased.

“Hayfever.” She bared her teeth in what many had mistaken for a smile in the past but Domini’s countenance remained stony and unimpressed.

“Sit.” Domini steered her down onto the cushions at Hippolyta’s right and took his place to his mother’s left.

“Sitting.” Brenna folded down as gracefully as she was able.

“What an _interesting_ garment.” Hippolyta leaned across the table and poured more wine into Brenna’s goblet. “So…simple.”

“It’s a curtain.” Brenna shrugged a shoulder and gave another non-smile when Hippolyta laughed. She had a nice laugh too.

“Such wit. You will make a _wonderful_ consort.” Hippolyta grinned and seemed unaware of how Domini stiffened.

“Ooh, cheese.” Brenna perked up considerably when a platter was set in front of her. Sliced cheese and tomatoes, a fruit she couldn’t hope to identify, she didn’t even know what the hell the jam thing was and was that _a mouse_?!

Brenna belatedly caught up with the conversation.

“Who’s consort?” Maybe it was the dress, maybe the wine in her hand and her belly or perhaps even the being surrounded by a bevy of stunningly beautiful women, either way, Brenna could feel her celebutante personality rising. A woman for whom flirting came easier than breathing. “Is that an offer?”

Hippolyta raised her eyebrows and her smile was slow and _wicked_.   

Brenna felt a flush crawling up her neck and she frowned. She peered into her wine goblet.

Hmm…

“Mother.” Domini’s tone inferred something that Brenna couldn’t understand.

“You’re the one who let her out like this.” Hippolyta smirked but the tone had changed. “I’ve half a mind to let Antiope continue her games. Did my reflection not teach you better?”

“She was supposed to wait for me!” Domini waved expansively at Brenna.

“I’m missing something.” Brenna frowned.

“Truly, you are any world’s greatest detective.” Hippolyta reached out and squeezed Brenna’s hand, smiling not unkindly. She turned back to her son. “Do not tell me you have nothing.”

“Of _course_ I have…I did not…” Domini looked away from his mother and from Brenna, who was looking around the table for condiments with which to make a rudimentary mass spectrometer with which to analyse her wine. “I did not know that they would be welcomed.”  

Hippolyta frowned, seeming to take offense to this and Brenna very nearly squeaked when the Queen turned suddenly and lanced her with a sudden look.

“Is my son not the finest man you have ever lain eyes upon?”

“Uh…” Brenna blinked.

“Is he not far superior to any other male available in the Patriarch’s world?”

“I don’t…”

“You would reject him?!” Hippolyta looked _outraged_. Domini looked as if he might suffer terminal mortification.

“Mother…” He all but hissed.

“Stop.” Brenna held up a hand and was more than a little surprised when she was obeyed. She tried to organise her fuzzied thoughts. “This is about…adornments. Isn’t it?”

Hippolyta rolled her head expansively on her neck and _lanced_ her son with a Look.

“You are wearing no…jewellery.” Domini looked strongly like he wanted to crawl under the table.

“My tiara’s in my OTHER utility belt.” Brenna drawled. Would he get to the point?

“Amazons…proclaim their…availability through trinkets and such.” Domini cleared his throat. “Various items have different meanings but coming out with nothing is…”

“Oh my god, I came out dressed like a Tindr profile!” Brenna’s mouth dropped open and she glared at her teammate. “Why didn’t you SAY ANYTHING?!”

“I just did!” Domini threw up his hands.

“What the fresh hell, I thought the soldier one was going to _eat me!”_ Brenna waved wildly at the table where Antiope had been sitting and was a little bit alarmed when she saw the general to be nowhere in sight.

“You’d enjoy that.” Hippolyta grinned and Brenna nearly dived for cover when Antiope herself dropped down to sit beside her queen, winding an arm about her waist.

“Flatterer.” Antiope smirked at Brenna but pressed a kiss to Hippolyta’s neck.

Brenna leaned back a moment, not sure how to react and then smirked.

“Go, Queen Mom.”

Hippolyta grinned and it was dazzling. It dropped after a moment.

“Since my son apparently has no manners and did not explain this to you, I am _certain_ he has brought something for you to wear.” Hippolyta shot a hard look Domini’s way.

Brenna’s jaw clenched. She didn’t know why she was so mad. Antiope’s attentions had been a little alarming but nothing she hadn’t handled in the past. Now that she knew the General was very much spoken for and it had been nothing more than a joke, the sting should have been lessened significantly but…Domini had known. Domini had known and he had…

Brenna snapped that thought off at the root. What the fuck did it matter what Domini had known?

“You could wear this.” Domini lifted something, a band of red, blue and gold. It had been woven of thin ribbons of material and what looked to be strands of very real gold.

“What does it mean?” Brenna sipped of her wine. Probably a bad idea but this whole evening was turning out to be a study in such so what did it matter?

It means you are not looking for companionship.” Domini tilted his head in a half shrug.

Hippolyta and Antiope turned to look at him for a long moment and Brenna _knew_ she wasn’t getting the whole story.

“Is that right?” She demanded of the queen.

“Oh, certainly. No amazon will dare to touch you whilst you wear it.” Hippolyta might have been hiding a smirk behind her wine cup but Brenna wasn’t certain.

Brenna looked back at Domini. For a moment, she considered refusing. Hey, who knew, maybe an Amazon here could show her a hell of a time. It had been a while, after all. It wouldn’t be terrible. She could conduct research.

For science.

Domini’s eyes met hers and she knew she wouldn’t. Ye gods, he looked like a kicked puppy. She had obviously scared the crap out of him by parading so provocatively in front of the womenfolk hereabouts. Never mind that she wasn’t wearing underwear, it was her lack of wristwatch that was the problem.

Amazons!

Brenna held out her hand, baring her slim wrist to him and Domini wound the woven band about her arm. He had perhaps made it too long because it wound fully twice around before he delicately twined the free strands at the ends together to make a seamless join.

Brenna took her wrist back, examined the work with raised eyebrows. It was surprisingly delicate for someone with such large hands. Though she knew Domini could be a gentle man if he wished it.

“Nice.” She allowed and drained her wine cup.

Domini seemed to relax, happy in the knowledge that her virtue was safe no doubt. Hippolyta grinned.

Antiope poured more wine.

 

**_The Next Morning…_ **

 

Brenna. Wanted. To die.

She groaned, twisting away from the obnoxious sunlight streaming in through the open balcony of the suite she shared with Domini. She curled away over the mattress. That looked suspiciously like dawn and she had no desire to see any sort of light before noon. She was a creature of the night, damn it, daylight could suck it.

Tiny, tiny, people were inside her head. They had hammers and they wanted _out_.

“Good morning.”

“Fuck. _Off._ ” Brenna dragged a pillow closer and buried her head beneath it.

She went _very still_ when several things occurred to her.

First; she was not alone. The mattress dipped under a heavy weight that smelled distinctly Amazonian in origin. Secondly; she was no longer wearing the curtain.

Thirdly, and this was the important one; Domini wasn’t wearing any window dressings either.

How did she know that? Well, interesting question.

Hypothesis; sensory input. Gratuitous and pervasive sensory input.

Conclusion; she was lying on top of him.

Brenna sat up all at once, the pillow went flying and she stared down at Domini.

He was _naked_.

Oh me, oh my, holy Hera and the rest of the pantheon because _what_ was she sitting on?

“Sorry.” Brenna scrambled off him, dragging the silk sheets with her and bundling them around her body. She was dwarfed by the expansive fabric and she evidently hadn’t thought it through because, well, now she could see _everything_.

“Nothing to be sorry about.” Domini sat up.

Well, all of him was up but now his upper body too. Brenna looked up at the ceiling and hummed in the back of her throat.

“Could you, uh…” She waved.

“Would you like me to dress?” Domini smirked a little.

“Yes?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Brenna tried to force herself to scowl. She knew her own mind.

Ow, her own mind was sore. What the hell had been in that wine?

“Very well.” Domini rolled out of bed and –good grief, the man had _great_ dimples- sourced a kilt. He wound it low around his hips and turned back to her. “Better?”

“Uh.” Brenna blinked expansively and then shook herself. “Yeah. Super. Wonderful.” She corrected herself.

She did a quick mental inventory, cast about for her utility belt and searched for evidence. She didn’t _feel_ like she had…

“Brenna.”

Brenna hummed, looking up at him, trying to appear perfectly comfortable with the situation she had found herself in.

“I would never. Not when you were so inebriated.” He looked a little offended at the notion and Brenna felt a wash of something like shame.

Of _course_ he wouldn’t.

She would. She’d have climbed him like a goddamn tree. In a heartbeat.

“We came back and you wanted to sleep. You were hot and stripped off all of your clothing. You insisted that I do the same as you were concerned about hyperthermia.” Domini smiled a little.

Oh god. She wanted. To _die_.

“I was going to sleep on the floor. You insisted you would be more comfortable with me to lie on.”

Brenna smeared a hand over her face and wished, for the first time since this had all began, that a random portal would open up and swallow her whole. Being separated from her only two friends would surely be a fair price to pay in order to never have to speak of this again.

“I’m sorry.” Brenna looked down at her hands.

God, she was an ass.

“It wasn’t all bad.” Domini smirked and shrugged his huge shoulders.

A sudden sense memory came to Brenna of…biting? Had she bitten someone last night? Why on earth would she _bite_ someone?

She froze when her eyes landed on a pale bruise on Domini’s shoulder. Brenna blinked, running her tongue over her teeth and studied the evidence.

Oh.

Oh no.

“I, uh, I should, um, I have to…” Brenna waved vaguely, _horrified_ that she had turned into this creature and it was all _Hippolyta’s fault_.

“Your belt is in the trunk, the west side of the balcony should be in shade, you could do inventory there.” Domini pointed to the trunk at the end of the bed and Brenna practically pounced on it.

“Right, inventory. Yes. I need to do…that.” Brenna snatched her belt out of the trunk, hoisted her sheet with as much tattered dignity as she could muster and hurried out of the rooms and into the searing heat of the day.

She hissed at the sunlight but found a shadow to slink off to.

Worst. Morning after.

EVER.

 

**_Later…_ **

 

It took until late afternoon before Brenna felt something even vaguely resembling human. She had bathed, donned the underwear that she had washed yesterday after removing her suit and was sitting in the corner of the balcony out of the glare of the sun…doing important Batwoman related things.

In actual fact, she was taking apart the Hadron spectrometer and attempting to get it to scan with greater sensitivity. A caffeine/glucose sachet (caramel flavour) hung from her mouth and she slurped occasionally on the contents as she whiled away the day. Her hair was loose and curled madly about her head to fall to her shoulders and she scrubbed it back out of the way often.

Luckily for her, Domini had left her well enough alone all afternoon.

He had left earlier to go and do…things. Something about his mother and spending time with her.

Brenna could hardly identify. She wasn’t really on the up and up with parental quality time…though she did feel a pang whenever she looked up to see Alfred and remembered she wasn’t in the cave. She would admit that she missed the butler. She would even admit that she missed Richie (she categorically refused to call her ward ‘Dick’).

She didn’t miss the dog but that was hardly a comfort.

Brenna rolled her eyes at herself.

She missed the dog. She definitely missed the stupid dog.

Brenna gave up on the caffeine sachet and plucked it from between her teeth. She stuffed it into an empty pouch on her belt and huffed a sigh as she prised apart the last part of the Hadron Spectrometer’s casing.

Ah, there was the weak connection.

It was a moment’s work to get her miniature soldering kit and reset the wire. She checked everything once more to be sure and then replaced the casing. It was battered and worn, having travelled across as many worlds as they had, but it was still in one piece.

Brenna leaned over to set it carefully on the marble flagstones of the balcony. She angled it so the sun hit the little solar panel on top just so and then settled back to wait.

If all went well, it should charge to functionality in a matter of minutes. Fully in an hour.

Brenna folded her legs up beneath herself and turned her attentions back to her belt.

Not that she needed to. She had run inventory twice. Stolen everything of use from her double’s belt (though there had been nothing she hadn’t thought of before and her suit incorporated many of the gadgets he still carried separately), eaten half the candy bars he’d had stashed, found some aspirin for her hangover and reassembled everything again.

Her suit was fine, she had spent yesterday afternoon fixing it all before the feast. Further tinkering would just be a manifestation of her neurosis so she resisted.

All in all…she was bored.

Brenna straightened up, considering what to do with the hour she had whilst the spectrometer recharged and went very, _very_ , still when she felt a presence behind and above her.

Brenna ticked off the options and almost smiled when she realised who it was.

“Diana, is it?”

Red and white boots floated into view and touched down onto the balcony. The amazon princess towered over her but Brenna was hardly likely to be afraid.

“Won’t you sit a spell?”

“What. Are you doing here?” Diana spoke from behind gritted teeth, her blue eyes flashed.

“Working on my tan.” Brenna shrugged her shoulders with an infuriating smirk.

Diana frowned, her gaze tracking over Brenna’s porcelain complexion. Marred only by the raised and indented lines of her sometimes silvery and sometimes lividly crimson scars.

“Answer my question.”

“Recovering from a hangover. You really can sit. We aren’t enemies.”

“You attacked us.” Diana seethed.

“We freed ourselves. You’d do the exact same thing if our situations were reversed and you well know it.” Brenna sat back on the low love seat she had commandeered for herself. She didn’t reach up to lace her fingers behind her head, there was being at ease and there was goading the opposition.

Diana’s jaw rocked to the side and Brenna gave a bland non-smile.

“You’d be doing me a favour if you sat. Your mother’s wine has a hell of a kick and looking up is giving me vertigo.”

Diana, despite herself, smiled.

She sat.

“And the world didn’t end.” Brenna spread her fingers with exaggerated pizzazz.

“Why did you come here?” Diana tried again.

“Princeling wanted to see his family.” Brenna shrugged and laced her fingers together over one knee.

Diana’s eyes dropped with the motion, wisely on guard, and she blinked when she spotted the band on Brenna’s wrist. Her eyebrows shot up.

“Oh!”

Brenna frowned and looked at her hands, checking to see that a gigantic paradise bug hadn’t landed on her without her noticing. Nope, all clear. She looked up at Diana and was surprised to see her…blush?

“Are you well, princess?” Brenna arched a brow.

“I’m fine.” Diana spoke to quickly and seemed to not know where to look. “I just had not expected you to…show that to me.”

Brenna looked down at the bracelet twined about her wrist and frowned. Surely the princess knew what it meant. Why was she embarrassed about it?

“Is the point not to show it off?” Brenna shrugged.

“Well…yes.” Diana smiled a little and it seemed self-deprecating. “It would seem you really are different to us. Amazing in what a switch in gender can do.”

Brenna blinked at that, non-plussed.

“Batman would never reveal such a tie. He’s not nearly so brave as you.” Diana let loose something of a sigh and swept a clutch of her voluminous hair back.

“I think the braver thing would have been going without.” Brenna was a little bemused but willing to let the conversation continue. She really wasn’t up to a fight in her underwear. “I was reliably informed that your sisters would eat me alive but I would certainly enjoy every minute of it.”

Diana looked at Brenna and cocked her head. She seemed confused suddenly and then her brows slowly rose as something occurred to her.

“Am I right in thinking…you do not know the significance of such a band?”

Brenna looked at Domini’s gift and shrugged.

“It shows I’m unavailable.”

“Ye-es.” Diana nodded and worked to muscle down a smile. “Though…hmm, I don’t think…”

“Out with it.” Brenna’s voice was hard. All edges and the Bat.

Diana smirked. She tried not to enjoy it too much.

A goddess of truth shouldn’t tell such gross lies.

“It’s the equivalent to a marriage ring.”

Brenna went completely still. She just stopped. Sat there. Like a statue. Looking at Diana but not seeming to really see her.

“Breathe.” Diana drawled.

Brenna sucked in a breath and frowned thunderously.

“ _What?!”_

“The red, gold and blue, they signify something in the Amazon culture. Do you not know this?”

Brenna made a sound deep in her throat. Somewhere between a squeak and a growl.

“It speaks to honour and love and a lifelong commitment. The hephaestean gold, in truth it is Celestial Bronze, in particular speaks of a royal bond.” In the setting of courting gifts, it means that you are…betrothed?”

“You don’t sound…sure.” Brenna spoke in a stilted voice.

“I am certain it means lifelong commitment. I am uncertain as to the level of such commitment. If you have bedded my –ah- brother? Then it is something more like a handfasting, the Amazonian equivalent to marriage.”

Brenna made that strange growling sound in the depths of her throat again.

“Though if things remain platonic between you, perhaps he meant it as staking a claim. I can understand why if you feasted last night. Things can get…friendly.”

“Your mom’s girlfriend hit on me.” Brenna rasped.

 “Mother’s humour is an acquired taste.”

Brenna made another strangled sound.

“I take it that my reflection informed you of none of this?”

“No.” Brenna’s voice was suddenly forcibly light. “No. He did not.”

“Well, that’s understandable.” Diana lifted a shoulder in a shrug.

“ _Why?!”_ Brenna seethed. She couldn’t _believe…_ and after she had felt like such a heel that morning for sleeping on him!

“Because he loves you.”

Brenna jerked as if slapped.

“And it is a terrible thing to be loved and not have it returned.” Diana’s voice was matter of fact. “If you are all he has had, no mother or sisters to sustain him on your journey, no family to soothe the pain, it is little wonder to me that he became desperate.”

Brenna was suddenly very quiet. Her hands still looped around one knee, one gripping the other, though now white knuckled with such a fearsome hold. Her jaw was clenched and she stared at nothing.

“Is that…” She stopped and then started again. “Is that what _you_ feel?”

Diana was silent for a long moment. Long enough.

Brenna seethed out an enraged breath.

“Then why the hell haven’t you told him?!” She demanded fiercely.

Diana rocked back in her seat, surprised at such heat from a Bat of all people. Diana worked her mouth for a moment and finally settled on the words.

“He doesn’t return my feelings. To tell him of mine would…it would be unfair. My loving him gives me no special rights.”

“Fucking _Amazons!”_ Brenna bolted from the loveseat and hurled herself up onto the balcony in a single bound. She spun and pointed viciously at Diana. “That is selfish and STUPID. He’s mortal, you’re not. His time with you will be limited anyway and your _piffling_ it away because you want to be a martyr?! Did it never occur to you that he might feel the same way? That he might want love as much if not more than the next man? That he might want a warrior that can take him at his absolute extreme and shrug it off? Did you never think of that?!”

“Not…really?” Diana looked a little alarmed.

Brenna snarled, her hands claws in Diana’s direction and she wrenched them as if snapping something neck shaped. She seethed out a harried breath.

“Don’t touch my stuff.”

Then she dived headlong off the balcony and disappeared into the trees below. She had a prince to find.

Diana, a little nonplussed, sat on the balcony and replayed the conversation in her head.

Could he really…?

No. Surely not. Batwoman was different to Batman. More demonstrative in her emotions to say the least. No Bat in this world would all but declare their love for another to a comparative stranger. To reveal such self-perceived weakness would be…unthinkable.

Though…just because he didn’t show it didn’t mean he didn’t feel it.

It was a small but insidious thought.

Diana bit her lip and looked about the balcony as if someone might have spotted her thinking it.

She stood suddenly, her hands clenched at her sides, the decision already made.

She needed to find some ribbon.

 

**_High in the Mountains…_ **

 

“You will have to tell her eventually.” Hippolyta looked at her son and smirked.

He was, quite frankly, adorable. His eyes skated away from hers in the same way Diana’s did when she didn’t want to have a conversation or she had done something she knew she could be punished for.

“Must we talk about this still?”

“Yes.” Hippolyta’s voice was immovable. “In the absence of your original mother I will say as she would. You love the mortal, you have _publically_ staked a claim on her, it is only fair to tell her as much.”

“She does not feel that for me.” Domini looked away, twisting to look out over the brilliant blue ocean that stretched away from the island as far as the eye could see. “It was wrong of me to do it without giving her an informed choice.”

“Yes.” Hippolyta agreed easily enough. She had been surprised when Domini had let his mortal believe that she was simply declaring herself unavailable rather than unattached. Though his was sad, this boy, he was so sad. Lonely.

Hippolyta had a sudden inkling of what Diana may have gone through when she had left Themyscria. She would have been _so_ alone. No wonder she had bonded so fiercely with the members of the League…no wonder she had risked everything to save her mother and sisters when a threat had loomed even if it had meant eternal banishment.

She had been alone and desperate too and it had made her –how did the mortals say it- act out? Hippolyta had a new understanding for that strained time in her relationship with her daughter. She had not witnessed it first hand as she was now doing with Domini. Her poor little prince.

Never mind that he towered over her and was fully twice as broad across at the shoulders, she could see clearly in her mind’s eye the beautiful little boy he must have been. He’d have broken hearts just by existing.

Just as Diana had done.

“My feelings give me no right to her.” Domini spoke softly. “She is alone and she prefers it that way.”

“Does she not have…Robins?” Hippolyta laced her fingers together behind her back and continued the slow trail up the hill. “The Bat of this world has a whole clan of those that wear his crest. Does she not have the same?”

“She has a small family. A butler, a ward…a dog that she refuses to admit she adores.” Domini smiled a little. “This world’s Batman has many?”

“As many as he may lay his hands on, it would seem.” Hippolyta smirked. At least three Robins, the Butler, the dog, a Bat _girl_ –two of those I believe- and a biological son as well as all of the adopted ones. The man hoards family.”

“Brenna is not the same is he.” Domini shook his head.

“Perhaps not. Though similar. Perhaps she has simply not had the opportunity to adopt as many into her family as she wishes. That does not mean that she does not desire it most fiercely. Did she not join your League despite her professed wishes to do otherwise?”

“Yes. We offered a tactical advantage. I believe she wanted us where she could see us.” Domini smirked wryly.

“Though she stayed?”

“Of course.” Domini dipped his head in a nod. “We’re her friends.”

“Mortals mate for life do they not? Is there another man that she holds affection for?”

“Not in a romantic sense.” Domini said slowly and then sighed. “Though she would hardly tell me if that were the case. She has ever been closer to Kar-El.”

“Your Superwoman.” Hippolyta confirmed.

“Yes.”

“Have you asked Kar-El?”

“Mother…” Domini sighed though there was a hint of smile to it.

“There are many roads to victory, my son.” Hippolyta smiled and she couldn’t say that she was entirely surprised that the Batwoman chose that moment to attack.

She appeared out of seemingly nowhere, an impressive skill in her dark armour and even more so when she wore nothing more than skimpy underthings. She swung out of a tree, flipped neatly in the air and slammed feet first into Domini’s chest.

Hippolyta watched as Domini was punted back through the air an impressive distance to tumble back down the slope of their path and land on his face. Batwoman twisted catlike in the air and landed neatly on her toes.

“Brenna, good afternoon.” Hippolyta smiled. “I see you have been speaking to my subjects.”

“Majesty.” Brenna all but snarled. “Your daughter arrived.”

“Wonderful.” Hippolyta grinned, she noticed that Brenna had not seen fit to remove the bracelet Domini had given her the night before. “I will go and see her presently.”

“I would appreciate that. I need have words with your son.” Brenna scowled down the path at Domini who was prising his face out of the stones of the path.

“Don’t damage him too much.” Hippolyta reached out and clasped hands with the smaller woman. She really was tiny without all the armour.

Still, she had jettisoned an Amazon man five yards with little seeming effort.

Brenna grunted, pointedly making no promises and stalked down the road towards Domini.

Hippolyta sighed. Oh, to be young again.

 She remembered fondly, Antiope unhorsing her at speed just to prove that she could. Hippolyta glanced down at her own bracelet of red, black and silver. A soldier’s bracelet, gifted to her queen. Antiope wore with pride a band of red, blue and gold. Amazon handfastings lasted as long as the pair decreed they would. Usually renewed every decade or so.

Antiope and Hippolyta had been partners for the better part of a thousand years and they had yet to seek solitude or the comfort of another. She hoped that for her children, be they of this world or no.

Hippolyta winced a little when she heard Domini grunt as Brenna physically demonstrated her displeasure again.

She doubted the anger would last long, it was bound to burn off sooner rather than later and leave the young couple realising that _yes_ they were actually headlong in love with one another. Which was so patently obvious a blinded gorgon could see it but –as the mortals say- whatever.

Hippolyta made her hasty escape, turning off the road to a winding steep staircase that would take her back down to the sprawling villas of the city. Her daughter would be headed to the palace and Hippolyta did not plan on leaving her alone for long.

Up on the hill, Domini was not having nearly so pleasant an afternoon.

“Will you allow me to explain?” He held up a hand, trying to placate an incensed Batwoman.

“And why should I?” Batwoman, with no belt and no batarangs, stooped and hefted a rock. She hurled it at his head.

Domini batted it away with a chime from his bracers. She couldn’t hurt him. Not really. Not without her suit of armour at least.   

“I was going to tell you. Eventually.” Domini admitted. “I just did not want to do it in front of witnesses.”

“And you couldn’t have told me yesterday afternoon? Or this morning? Or at ANY POINT?” Batwoman hefted another rock and Domini deflected that one too. She was really going to have to stop prying up the paving slabs.

“I didn’t know how to say it!” Domini uncurled to his feet and caught her fist when she swung it for his face.

She was angry but she wasn’t really trying to hurt him. She’d have found a way if she was truly determined. Knocking him on his head had been because her dignity had been wounded, not out of any great malice. She’d never have moved to harm him truly.

“Say what?!” Brenna swung for him with her other hand and he caught that wrist too, his fingers covering the band around her arm and pressing the braid deeper into her skin.

She stilled finally, breathing hard. She must have run the whole way here from the palace. Uphill and in this heat.

Domini smirked.

“Don’t try and smile your way out of this!” She hissed at him and he grinned. “What?!”

“You care.”

She jerked, stunned, and all trace of anger left her face.

“What?”

“You’re angry. Which means you care. I just…”

“No. Go back. You thought…” Brenna tugged on her wrists and he released her immediately. She folded her arms over her chest and stared at him with hollow eyes. “You thought I didn’t care? _At all_?”

“Well…” Domini pressed his lips together and hunched his shoulders. “I wasn’t certain.”

“Then why would you…? After everything we’ve been through; the worlds we’ve crossed, the universes we’ve traversed, hundreds, maybe thousands, why would you…?”

“Because I care.” Domini smiled a little. “It doesn’t have to go both ways. I don’t have to count.”

Brenna rocked back from him so suddenly that it was as if he had physically struck her. She staggered back a step and blinked with wide eyes.  She looked away from him, staring at nothing and then spun on her heel and walked away.

Domini stared after her, stunned.

He tensed when he thought she might be walking away from _them_ and shouted.

“Brenna!”

She slipped from the road and disappeared amongst the trees.

Domini hurled himself after her. This was different. This was wrong. They sparred all the time. Verbally and physically. He had never hurt her before. Knocked her back a step, certainly, wrestled her into submission, but he had NEVER hurt her.

He had no desire to start now.

Domini hurried through the jungle after his friend. Hoping that they would still be friends after this. He ducked between branches and hopped over gnarled roots. He had traversed this island –or one incredibly like it- for a thousand years before leaving for the world of men and he knew it well but Brenna was smaller, faster, slipping between the dense greenery with lesser trouble.

He was just able to keep her in sight. The swish of her dark hair disappearing deeper and deeper into the jungle, a flash of pale scarred skin, a glimpse of the dark grey underwear she wore.

He slithered to a halt when they entered a clearing and…oh.

Aphrodite’s shrine.

He had forgotten it existed.

It was relatively small, all of the shrines on the island were. They were not much for overly _worshipping_ the gods on Themyscria. They paid homage and invoked their names but knowing of their existence is different to faith.

The temple was carved of pale, pale, pink marble and was about eight feet cubed. It had an eaved roof and pillars to support that roof, a full temple in miniature. More than big enough for the occasional amazon to pay her respects.

Brenna stood on the steps of the shrine as if she intended to step inside and kneel at the feet of Aphrodite’s likeness in the dim of the shrine.

Domini was prepared to stop her. The gods paid little attention to this island but they were _aware_ of when they were being mocked and Brenna was not in a good mood as it was.

Brenna padded to the top of the steps and heaved out a heavy breath. She seemed to consider a moment.

Domini waited. He’d probably need to show her the way back. The jungle was twisted here and it was easy to lose one’s way.

Brenna’s hands slid up over her shoulders and she swept the straps of her bra down, loosing her arms from them. She reached behind herself, working the catch free.

Domini’s eyebrows shot up and he gulped audibly when she tossed the bra aside.

“Uh…”

Brenna turned to face him, her chin held high, her eyes challenging.

She dropped the briefs (and ‘brief’ was apt) next and kicked them away.

“Brenna…” Domini would accept this punishment if she wanted him to but he didn’t want her to feel debased later.

“You do count. You’ve always counted.” Her voice was low and soft, different from her ditzy party girl voice and different still to the low rasp of her Batwoman voice. He imagined this was what she might sound like when she was truly relaxed. “And I do care.”

Domini’s eyes darted to hers, he had been staring resolutely at the forest floor, and he searched her for a hint of falsehood. Of anger. He sank his teeth into his lip and was torn.

“Now,” Brenna lifted her hand and showed him her wrist, the handfasting band wound twice around her, “did you mean this or not, princeling?”

Domini was frozen for a moment. Teetering on the precipice of this decision and he fell. As he had always done. Right from the beginning. He fell for her.

He swarmed up the steps in a rush of muscle and power and gathered her into his arms. His mouth crushed down against hers and he growled when she gave a small sound like a purr.

She was _so_ tiny. She seemed to be ten feet tall most of the time, her spirit was so indomitable, and the heels, but she was small enough to fit neatly against him.

He spanned the back of her head with one hand, angling her mouth beneath his, and licked his tongue gently against hers. She opened for him and he loomed further over her, deepening the kiss.

They staggered back, into the temple proper and she tugged. He went willingly with her, how could he not, following her down to the floor. The marble was cool against her feverish skin and the flower petals that had been strewn over the floor released sweet fragrance as they were crushed beneath hers and Domini’s weight.

Her hands were _everywhere_.

Domini was out of his breastplate in approximately five seconds. She loosened the clasps holding it to his huge frame with an ease that made it clear she had studied the technique. She peeled the armour away, tossing it away with a glance from the metal and her fingers flexed against the wall of his chest, her nails digging into his bronze skin, marking him, drawing a growl from his throat.

He kissed a hot trail down her neck, nipping, biting, drawing gasps and mewls of approval from her. His hands roamed over her body, measuring and mapping every inch of bared skin he could get his hands on. He revelled in the smooth silken skin, punctuated by the rough feel of some of her scars, the silvery trails of others, the flushing crimson of more still.

She was so beautiful, he could look at her for hours. He wanted to know every scar. Know how sensitive they were, learn exactly how to turn that site of previous pain into a bone melting source of pleasure.

His belt suffered her attentions next and clattered to the floor. Her fingers dug into the knot that secured his kilt and he chuckled at her eagerness to level the playing field.

He ducked his head, letting the weight of his long hair fall over her skin. He heard her breath catch at the sensation and it melted into a needy groan when his mouth closed over a taut nipple. Her nails raked up over his spine, awakening the nerve endings there in a way he hadn’t thought possible.

His tongue teased her, his fingers plucking at her other nipple, weighing her breast in his hand. She was lean all over, mostly muscle and ferocity, a true predator, but her curves fit his hands. She arched to his touch, so sensitive to his every move.

His kilt fell to the floor and he retreated down her body before she could get her hands on what it had hidden. If she wrapped those wicked little fingers of hers around his cock then he would have no control.

He nipped at her ribs with his teeth, bit little kisses down over the ridged definition of her abdominals, pressed sucking kisses to the sharp bones of her hips. He worshipped her with his mouth and his hands, holding her gently down onto the floor and ignoring the tugs of her fingers twisting in his hair.

Domini pulled her legs over his shoulders and swept his tongue into the wet heat of her cunt.

Brenna gasped, arching up off the floor, her nails digging harshly into his scalp. She was already sopping for him. Fighting with him had been foreplay for her. He growled at that knowledge and she keened at what the vibrations did to her.

His tongue speared into her wet heat, dragging roughly over her clit as he lapped up from her entrance to that sensitive flesh. She twisted beneath him but he held her firm. She begged him to stop and then whined in confusion when he did so.

Ah. He saw.

She stretched around one finger and then two. Her hips rolled up to meet his gentle thrusts. She was breathing hard, a feat for he knew she had stamina. He curled his fingers into her, finding that special spot that made her thighs tremble _like that_ and gleefully shoved her over the edge.

She screamed in a truly pleasing manner. As if there was no one else on the island to hear her.

He grinned, gentling her back down to earth…then he started again.

Domini yelped when she twisted suddenly in his hold. She flipped from beneath him, kicking her foot into his chest and forcing him upright. She rolled up, grasping his bracer in one hand and twisted his whole arm behind his back in one sinuous movement.

Domini grunted, surprised but not entirely in pain.

His cock throbbed.

Not unpleasantly surprised certainly.

“Do you think this is just for me?” She panted against his mouth.

She was _wild_. Her hair was a mess, her eyes glassy, her lips swollen and bruised from kisses and being caught between her teeth. Her voice was a desperate rasp, hoarse from screaming, and her scar patterned skin glistened with sweat. She knelt on his thighs, using his own strength to keep him immobilised and bared her teeth at him.

“You, are capable of multiple orgasm, _many times_ , I don’t want you to feel that I had not done as I should.”

“Bullshit, you want to ruin me for any other man.” Brenna’s tongue snaked out and he growled when it dragged over his lower lip.

“Well…”

“Wish granted.” She murmured and then seized him in a kiss.

Her grip loosened on his wrist behind his back and her fingers tangled in his long hair, holding him close to her. She squirmed against him, the wet heat of her cunt dragging tantalisingly over the head of his cock. She whimpered at the contact.

His hands fastened on the slim cinch of her waist and he dragged her closer. He truly had intended to draw this out. To gentle her to his touch but it seemed she was plenty gentled already.

Brenna clambered over him with a flattering eagerness. Her legs wound around his waist and he lifted her easily with his hands spanning her taut backside. Gods, she was just muscle everywhere.

“Now.” She demanded.

He was in no position to refuse her.

Domini lowered her carefully, trying to discern if he was hurting her. She was very small and he was _quite_ large.

She let loose a ragged breath, panting into his mouth. Her fingers combed through his hair over and over, tangling and twining in the soft strands of it. Her back arched and she squirmed, twisting her hips against his as he lowered her fully onto his cock.

Her eyes had never left his. Not for a moment.

Her sharp nails prickled at his scalp, she wriggled against him, drawing a helpless groan from his throat, and seated herself properly.

“You’re huge.” Her voice was hoarser still. Like she had been holding back screams. Her eyes fluttered closed when he rolled his hips and hefted deeper into her still.

She kissed him again, softer this time, sweeter.

She rolled her hips and Domini could take a hint. He lifted her up, drawing her from his cock and then dropped her back down again.

She whimpered into his mouth but crushed herself tighter to him. She had liked it.

He was careful to keep them upright, guiding her into a deep and bone jarring rhythm. He was much stronger than she and if he pinned her to the floor or a wall of the temple then he didn’t think she would survive it. He had to be _very_ careful.

Brenna suffered no such qualms. She went _wild_. She raked him with her nails, sank her teeth into him, tugged on his hair. She panted for him, urging him on, demanding that he go faster, driving him to distraction. She rode him hard and fast, more fiercely than any other man she’d had and told him so.

Domini growled, whether it was the thought of her with another man or that she could be herself with him she didn’t know but his control was nearly audible when it snapped.

His hands spanned her hips, dragging her viciously down onto his cock. His hips snapped up against hers in a punishing rhythm and his teeth spanned her throat. He bit, gently, down causing her to gasp and squirm in his hold. He crushed her close to him, fucking her with a will.

His hand snaked down between them, his fingers finding her clit again and he tipped her skilfully over into a second orgasm just as he roared with his first.

“Oh, god!” Brenna jolted in his hold.

She’d never fucked a meta before but she could feel _everything._ His cock throbbed in her as he came, twitching, pulsing, thrusting. She felt the rush of his seed as he spilled into her and she was trapped in the cage of his arms and his teeth.

It was _glorious_.

She heaved with every breath, coming back to herself slowly.

Domini was fractionally quicker at it. Meta constitution. He pried his teeth from her neck, smoothed her wild hair back from her face and looked at her with concern.

“Are you well?”

“I am _great_.” Brenna panted. She quivered all over. She was sticky and hot and a total mess but he didn’t seem to mind so she decided not to mention it. She closed her eyes with a blissful hum and let her head fall back, trusting him to hold her up.

She tangled her fingers through his hair again. It was so soft. She’d need to find out what shampoo he used. Still, she loved to play with it.

She opened her eyes when something occurred to her fuzzy, blissed out brain.

“Is there a handfasting ceremony?”

“Hmm?” Domini didn’t lift his head from dabbing at the beads of sweat on her chest with his tongue. She tasted divine.

“It can’t be as simple as a friendship bracelet.” She waggled her wrist for emphasis.

“A _friendship_ bracelet?” He lifted his head then.

“A very nice one.” Brenna admitted, admiring his handiwork. She frowned when something else occurred to her. “When did you make this?”

“Hmm?”

Brenna cocked her head when she recognised that stalling tactic. She tugged on his hair until he looked up at her.

“Domini, when did you make this? It’s Amazonian, but we haven’t been near a version of Themyscria for…worlds and worlds.”

Domini heaved a sigh. He looked away from her.

“I think we’re past the point of me holding your feelings against you.” She told him gently.

“I made it…” Domini sighed. “I made it the day after I met you. I…I had found an amazon that might love me as Antiope loves my mother. If I was brave enough.”

“Oh.” Brenna fidgeted with his hair still. Not really knowing what to do with that. “So is there a handfasting ceremony?”

Domini’s mouth twisted. She had given him much today, he supposed he shouldn’t expect declarations of love.

“Yes. Amazon’s go before the queen for her blessing. Or the priestess if you are the queen.” Domini anticipated her next question.

“I see.” She wound her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips together a moment, pondering. “Does it take long?”

“Depends on if you want it to or not. Usually not long. A handfasting lasts ten years or so, so there is a renewal ceremony then.”

“Hmm.” She nodded, absorbing that. “We need to go back to the palace.”

“Yes.” Domini smiled, beating back the pang that she was done with him already. He should have known not to expect this newly physical thing between them to change how she felt overmuch.

“I need to call Kar-El.”

“I suppose.” Domini worked to keep the hurt from his voice. She could have perhaps kept mention of the third person in their weird relationship to a minimum until they were no longer physically joined.

“Well, I can stay here sitting on you all afternoon if you prefer but she’s going to be _pissed_ if we don’t call her for the wedding.”

“Yes, I…” Domini froze when that filtered through.

His eyes darted to hers.

“I told you. You count. Now you’ve been foolish enough to join your family to mine, I’m hardly going to pass up the opportunity.” Brenna winced as she pulled away from him and stood on wobbly legs. She grimaced at the mess.

“Uh…still stuck on wedding.” Domini confessed and watched with bemusement as she hopped into the fountain and set to cleaning up.

“Your other mother can officiate.” Brenna splashed herself liberally and even soaked her hair before splattering out of the fountain again with a deferential nod to the statue of the goddess that loomed over them both.

She didn’t think Aphrodite would mind over much. It was probably the most action her temple had seen in years.

Then again, knowing the amazons…

“We’re…getting married?” Domini was a little slow.

“Yes. Well, sort of. However it works here. We can have the human ceremony when we find our earth again.” Brenna picked up his kilt and tossed it to him. “Where are my pants?”

“On the tree branch.” Domini wound his kilt around his hips, his voice a little dazed. “Check for bugs.”

“Fucking magical Australia.” Brenna grumbled to herself, retrieving her underwear and giving it the prerequisite check before stepping into them. She scooped her bra up from where it had landed on the steps, checking that also before shrugging it on.

“To clarify,” Domini scooped up his breastplate and fidgeted with one of the clasps, “you want a handfasting or a wedding?”

“Whichever lasts longest.” Brenna turned to him with an easy smile, a _real_ smile, and combed her hands through her curling hair.

“Truly?” Domini _grinned_.     

“Yes. Truly.” Brenna did up the clasps on one side of his breastplate. “If you’re going to be a fool for me, I might as well get half your stuff.”  

“I love you.” He told her simply. Just so she knew.

She stilled in the act of helping him into his belt. Her lips pressed together.

He opened his mouth to tell her that she needn’t say it back. He could say it often enough for both of them but her quiet words silenced him.

“I love you too.”

Domini _beamed_ at her and she rolled her eyes.

“None of this in front of the League.” She warned him. “I will not tolerate _sap_.”

“I’ll do what I like,” he scooped her up into his arms, “wife.”

“Are we really going to spend the next sixty years arguing?” She looped an arm around his neck to hold on.

“Probably.” Domini vaulted up into the air, carrying her back towards the balance.

He couldn’t be sure because of the whip of her hair in the wind.

Though he thought he saw her smile.        

  

**Author's Note:**

> More shall soon follow. Don't you worry.
> 
> I think I got all the way to G before Once fiction took over my life. 
> 
> Still, plenty more for y'all to enjoy if the reception is warm :D


End file.
